Tri axis of Protection
by Geardark
Summary: What will Danny do after his friends and family are killed in the nasty burger explosion. What will he do when he decides to go to New York? What is in store for him? Read and find out and review, will be AU, so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom, the Spectacular Spider-Man, Star Wars, or any other characters in this. I only own the story, nothing more. Please do not sue, I have no money.

_It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it. But no, I was too weak, too soft, and I gave up._ "Why didn't you do something? You knew this was going to happen! You could have saved them; they could be here right now. Why? They didn't deserve to die. All of this, the fighting, the time stream, the ghosts, none of it had to do with them. It was my job, not theirs. I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't save them. Please, just bring them back." I pleaded to the ghost in front of me. Somehow I ended up with my hands fiercely gripping the ghost's cloak, on my knees before him, tears falling once more. Clockwork didn't say anything and just allowed me to pour my emotions out. I soon felt him drifted closer to the ground, slowly putting an arm around me clutching me like a lifeline. "I'm sorry, but you know I cannot do that. The time line must continue on the path it is on now, or else something catastrophic may happen."

That shocked me to my core. I stayed right there, with my shoulders shaking silently. Regret filling my heart about what I should have told them, what I should have told Sam. Fate is a cruel thing. Finally, I exhaled and seeing some of my troopers suddenly appearing next to me, I looked at Clockwork, my hands uncurling as I stood up almost like a robot. "What happens now?" I asked him. He didn't answer for something, so I continued "I don't have anywhere else to go." Clockwork looked at him with an expression saying that he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. However, he did say "Now, it is up to you. I don't think you want to stay here. You may move to another city, try working to make a living for yourself."

"I…I don't think that would be good. Everyone would be looking for me, humans, ghosts, everyone." He thought about his answer now, just a little more, "I need everyone to think I'm dead." Clockwork nodded.

"That's correct," I looked up at him, unsurprised. "It would be dangerous for anyone to know you survived where no one else did, and many people would come after you, for many different reasons. However, where…"

"The zone, I guess for now, but not for long. Cody," I said turning towards a trooper. "Tell everyone to leave; there is no reason for the Alliance to remain in plain sight."

"Yes, sir," Cody said. A wind disturbed Clockwork's dark cloak; sirens finally reached our private world. The fire covered us, but not for long. "That is your decision. You may come to stay with me, only temporarily of course." Raven hair covered my eyes as I thought, my teeth bit down on my bottom lip. "Fine" Shoulders squared, I nodded. "But I won't hide forever." I saw a smile tug at the ghost's lips "I thought you'd say that." With that, he opened a portal and I with my men that were there ran into it followed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:

When the fire was finally under control and the detectives looked around the scene all they found was burned bodies with blood mixed with the remains of the deadly sauce. It was announced the next day, no one survived. With the High Command of the A.I.T Alliance lost forever, command of it went to Commander Cody, who said at a conference this, "Because we have lost the High Command of the Alliance, including Supreme General Danny Fenton, command of it how sides with me and acting out the final orders of General Danny, I am, hereby, enacting order 76, all clones and Alliance men and material are to leave earth and head to the back-up planets under Alliance control. There is nothing keeping us here anymore. Thank you," Every report in the place jumped up at that and attempted to get Cody to answer some of their questions. Cody, however, just ignored them and headed outside where a transporter was waiting for him.

Vlad watched him go and then sighed sadly. He had lost everything that he ever wanted and knew that Daniel destroyed every piece of his DNA and the clones made sure that nothing of his DNA survived the explosion, so Vlad's dreams of having Maddie as his queen and Daniel as his son were all destroyed, especially since Cody had packed Fenton Works up without any help from anyone or allowed anyone inside as they did that. Vlad had already checked the lab and found the whole thing scraped clean of everything. It was cleaner than a high security computer chip assembling room. Vlad sighed as he watched many of the classmates of Daniel and his friends and Jasmine say their goodbyes and then left. He caught sight of Valerie, who cried when she walked up to the empty casket of Daniel…_Wait, empty?_ Vlad thought. _That doesn't make sense, all the others were burned pretty badly, but they were still whole. I wonder…_ His musing was stopped when a throat cleared next to him.

"Ah, Ms. Gray, did you need something." He asked her. Valerie, however, glared at him, hard. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, Plasmius, I will kill you and leave nothing left. And yes, I know, I learned after the accident with Dani." She hissed at him. "Don't worry, Valerie. I'm done, and no I had nothing to do with this. I cared too much about Daniel and Maddie to even think of this and just saying because I know you will ask I have no idea who did. None of my sources in the ghost zone are giving me any leads at all." Vlad whispered to her. "But there is something weird. All the others had remains left after the explosion, other than young Daniel. It is mysterious, is it not?" He finished. Valerie went wide eye at that, "You're right, did you think that Cody knows something and is hiding it?" She asked. Vlad walked over to the caskets and then turned back to Valerie. Valerie watched waiting for what he would say, "I don't know, I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

One Year later:

The portal closed right behind a black and white haired, green eyed, fit young boy with a robotic leg and a tall with pale white skin man with a defined bone structure with ocean blue eyes rimmed with black designs and in the center of his forehead a white blue circle with two identical lines running around his face. He wore a black jacket that started at his neck and ended at his shoulders making his neck look longer than normal almost African in structure underneath that was a simple deep blue robe that reached the floor the long sleeves flowing past his hands in a bell shaped design. "Fixit, are you ok?" The boy said to the other. "Yes, I am just not use to the portal," Fixit said to him. "Well, come on, the store that the Alliance set us up with should be somewhere around here." The boy said walking out of the alleyway with Fixit following him. "Are you going to start…you know" Fixit asked. "Yes, but I didn't want to join or have to deal with the Titans." The boy said as the two continued to walk down the street.

Soon, they arrived at place. "The 'Nightwish' Book Store," Fixit asked. "Charming," The boy smiled as he entered the place. The Alliance had already signed the paperwork for the store and everything else. Fixit ran his hand across the counter, lifting up a layer of dust. "Yes, very charming." He said. The boy rolled his eyes, "What did you expect? The red carpet treatment" He asked. "Perhaps," Fixit said dusting the dust from his hand. "Just be happy that it is summer right now and no one knows we're open. Now, come on, let's get this place cleaned up," The boy said as he and Fixit went along the process of cleaning the dust and cobwebs up. "Oh…a black widow," Fixit smiled as he placed another spider in a container he had. There were about a hundred or so 4'' by 4'' by 4'' boxes right on top of each other. About 30 of those had a spider in it. The boy rolled his eyes at that as he continued to clean his side of the store. Soon, they were done and a little exhausted. "That was a job," Fixit sighed.

The boy sighed as he activated the comlink in his ear. "Commander, I have the coordinates, you may commence beaming."

"Yes, sir," A voice said back over the comlink. Soon, in a bright flash, four book shelves, filled with many different books appeared, as well as a coffee maker, a copier, a cash machine, and two racks of magazines and maps. "Everything is accounted for." Fixit said running through the store's manifest in his computer mind. "Good, then we can begin on the basement and the second floor. Which room do you want?"

"Pardon" Fixit asked confused. "This is not like the store I had in Jump. The basement will be our lab and training room. Upstairs will be our rooms, do you want the one with a skylight or the one with two windows?" The boy asked as he opened a closet door that had stairs behind it. Fixit and the boy walked up the stairs and landed upstairs.

Fixit looked around the floor with his robotic eye and found that there were four bedrooms, a kitchen, a small living room, two bathrooms and a balcony in the back of the store. "Impression," He smirked. "It's amazing what you can do with a multi-million dollar company under your command." The boy smiled at him. "Daniel, may I ask why there are four bedrooms?" The boy, Daniel, rolled his eyes, "For if we have a guest or if we meet someone that wants to stay here with us." Fixit smiled at that. When they first met, Daniel was dark, a loner, hated human interaction and pretty much acted like a jerk. "As you wish, however, I find it weird as to why we moved to NYC, care explaining?" Fixit asked. "There is a rumor that this city has a crime boss, one that sits above all the others from the Eastern United States. I want to see if the rumors are true and also OsCorp is founded here in NY and I don't trust Norman Osborn since the Alliance found him attempting to create a crime empire some time ago."

That surprised Fixit and he said so, "If that is the case than why isn't he behind bars?"

"Not enough evidence and no connections could be made that connected OsCorp or Osborn to the attempt to convict him. Very similar to Plasmius," Daniel growled out. Fixit nodded in understandment. "Anyway, shall we?" He asked pointing to one of the bedrooms. Daniel nodded and they opened the first door. This room was the one with the two windows. Fixit looked around and then smiled. The windows gave him a perfect view of the street and because there wasn't a building across from them, a perfect view of the river. "I'll take it. I love the view of earth more than space, which I know you love." Daniel smiled cheeky at that. "Are you sure?"

"Honestly, Daniel. I don't know who is more overprotective. Robin or you," Fixit smirked at him. "Hey!" Daniel yelled at him. "Commander, beam my stuff down to these coordinates." Fixit said over the comlink in his head.

Soon, in a flash of bright light, a bed, many computers and computer screens appeared in the room. Fixit floated over to one of the computers and then his forehead and the device glowed green as the device suddenly opened and many robotic arms moved the many different computers and devices around the room. As Daniel watched as the room started to be covered by computers and many around devices, he felt a ping of pain and rubbed his knee a little. Fixit noticed that and said "Does it still pain you?"

"No, just some phantom pain. Ironic isn't it?" Daniel asked knowing what he meant. Fixit did a robotic version of shrugging his shoulders as he continued moving computers and other devices around the room. "If you don't need any help, I'll start on my room and the basement."

"Of course, shout if you need anything through." Fixit said smiling at him. Daniel smiled at that and then exited the room and headed to his.

The room was just as bare as Fixit was, but it only had one window that allowed Danny the same sight that the windows in Fixit's room gave him, but it was smaller. The skylight, however, was big and allowed Daniel a perfect sight of the heavens above. He sighed sadly. He forced himself away from the sight. The stars always remained him of what he lost some time ago. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked around the room. "Cody, if you please?" He asked over the comlink. "Of course, sir," Cody's voice said over the comlink. Soon, in another flash, a bed, a computer desk with two computers and about four computer screens, a recharge station for his robotic leg, a dresser and a three screen TV. Daniel sighed again as his robotic leg gave him some pain and sat down in a crossed legged position on the floor. He closed his eyes and then began to float a little off the ground as he began to medicate. Soon, his ghostly outline brightened a little as many things began to float around the room.

That night, Daniel and Fixit were in the lab underground that was lined with the same stuff that stealth jets were so no one could find it as well as hundreds of jammers and scanners that protected the lab and scanned the city for any trouble at all. "What was this you wanted to show me?" Daniel asked in his phantom form with two glowing green belts on his waist. His costume had changed through from the jumpsuit. Daniel now had on a black hoodie, with a skull on it, a black utility belt with a skull in the middle of it. The hoodie zipper went right through the middle of the skull, a black shirt could be seen underneath. His hands now had black, finger-less gloves on them. He wore black pants, with white knees, and grey combat boots, with black laces. A necklace was about his neck that held a small scythe on it. Fixit lifted up a black and white metal bracelet with a trigger that seemed to be designed to rest in the palm. "This is it," He said as he opened the bracelet and then attached it to Daniel's wrist.

After Fixit released his wrist, Danny looked at it confused. "What is this suppose to do?" Daniel asked hitting the trigger, causing a green liquid web to fire from it and hit Fixit in the face. Fixit gasp a little and then stumbled back in surprise when that happened. "Sorry, sorry," Daniel said using his intangibility on him, causing the web to fall off of him. "It is quite alright," Fixit said. Daniel looked at the bracelet and then asked "What was that?"

"A liquid version of what I call an ecto-web is what was fired that instantly turns into a solid when expose to the environment." Fixit said. Daniel crossed his arms. "An ecto-web" Daniel asked activating the bracelet again, causing a web to be fired across the lab and attaching to something. "Why?" He continued, pulling on a web a little causing it to come back to him with the thing in tow. He grabbed the thing and then opened it. "I'm not a spider, if you can't tell." He said taking a slip of the soda that he had used the web to get.

Fixit smirked at that, "But you like it. So, did I do well?" Daniel sighed, "Yes, but still theses are a little…"

"Weird?" Fixit asked. "I guess that's one way to say it." Daniel said. "Daniel, if you haven't notice, we make our living off of weird." Daniel was about to say something about that when an alarm started to go off. Daniel and Fixit turned towards a huge screen that showed a pulsing red dot on the map of NY. "Attention all units, robbery in process, corner of Franklin St and Varick St," A voice suddenly said over the comlink in the lab, since Fixit had already taken the matter of hacking into the police comlink channel, Daniel and him how had unknown access to what the police were talking about. "Well, it is a clear night and the moon is just waiting to lead someone through the night." Daniel said. "Go," Fixit smiled. Daniel smiled and then phased out of the basement heading towards the trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later:

Daniel was reading an ancient looking book that talked about inter-dimensional gods and goddess while Fixit was reading an article in the paper and while it didn't look like the two were paying attention to the store, they were. Many would-be robbers and shoplifters learned that the hard way. "Mmm, and top news is another would-be robbery was stopped by the mysterious helper that some have come to call the 'Demon'." Fixit said suddenly to Daniel. "Dude needs a publicist,"

"In other news, Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School or known as M3 won another science award last year, making it the best school in NYC." He continued. "And you are saying that why?" Daniel asked suspicious of him. "Well…I will be here watching the store while you are there…"

"While I'm where" Daniel asked him annoyed.

"You love space, you have to go to school to do that so why not M3?"

"Other than the obvious reasons" Daniel asked placing the book he was reading down. "Too late you start in a few days," Fixit said to him. "How did you…" Daniel started. "The Alliance has more abilities than I originally thought." Daniel sighed, "I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope," Fixit smirked at him. "I hate you, I really hate you." Daniel said going back to reading his book. "Also I will say this, girl alert." Fixit finished. Daniel cocked an eyebrow at that until he saw a green eyed, white haired girl wearing a white shirt, a black skirt, black knee-high boots, and black fingerless gloves. "Any idea about who she is?" Daniel asked. "None," Fixit said as he looked at Daniel and then the girl. "Do you like her?"

"No," Daniel said curtly as he went back to reading his book, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from Fixit.

Later that night, after closing the store up, Phantom was flying above the city invisible looking for any crime that might be happening. He sighed as he landed on the spire of a tall building that allowed him to see for miles in all directions. He sighed again as he thought about everything that had happened over the past few months and what happened a few hours ago. _Fixit is an annoying little robot, but he does care, enough to get me back to school. I have one more night until school begins and…for once I want some sort of action. _Suddenly he heard the 'tell-tell' sound of an alarm going off near where he was. After a few seconds, Danny immediately activated the HUD in his mask that he started to wear since a month ago and found out where the alarm was coming from. _Another night, another fight_, He smirked as he flew towards the place, fully intending to stop the crime and returning the stolen whatever back to the store.

"See what did I tell ya, a short jump to the next building and we're home free with a million dollar haul." Aaron said to his partner. Both of them had a sack filled with money. One was wearing a gray hoodie, gray pants, and black boots. He also had black hair and brown eyes. The other had on a striped green and gray shirt and gray pants, had yellow hair and blue eyes. "This isn't a million dollar haul, not after the big man takes his cut." The other said. "Ah, just jump." As the two got ready to jump, something suddenly punched them both in the face. "Jeez, Aaron, Marko, again," A disembodied voice suddenly said. "Oh, no," Marko groaned, "Not again."

"Yeah, again," Phantom said turning visible holding Aaron by the throat, "You guys are more stubborn than the box ghost" He finished throwing Aaron across the roof. Marko growled at that and attempted to hit Phantom.

Phantom turned his face intangible at the last second and then punched Marko in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground at that. Suddenly, Aaron rushed Phantom, but Phantom just punched him in the face, causing him to face to the ground knocked out. With that, Phantom placed ecto-binds on both Aaron's and Marko's wrists and ankles. He sighed after that, the town was filled with thugs, but nothing close to his power. As he finished dusting the two's clocks, he didn't know that someone was watching the battle. "This is a live-feed?" The man asked a flat-head, wearing a blue suit with a red tie and a black shirt and had Brass knuckles on both of his knuckles. He nodded to the other. "Then I have seen enough. Send in the Enforcers."

"Already on their way" The man in the suit said as he closed the laptop from where the battle was playing to the other man.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Daniel was slow to get up, but Fixit forced him up and then made sure that he went to school. "Fixit, you do not have to…"

"Of course, I do." He said as the two walked to the school. "Do you not trust me enough that I would come here with no problems?" Daniel asked annoyed. "Well…"

"Don't answer that," Daniel muttered as they continued their walk. "Now, remember you are Daniel Parker here and that you are not going to do any of your super heroing while school is going on, unless the situation calls for it." Fixit said as they stopped in front of the place. The school was in a rectangle shape with a golden gate in the front and the main building was a rectangle with two arms on its side. It looked like a table on its side. "Fine, but I don't like this." Daniel muttered. He was wearing a black shirt with a gray skull on it, black pants, black combat boots, gray fingerless gloves and a black coat jacket that had a hood on it.

The hood was covering most of his face. "Then have a good day and don't worry the store is in good hands." Fixit said as he left and headed into the alleyway nearby. Daniel stayed there until a flash of light came from it and he couldn't sense Fixit's energy nearby anymore. With that, he swung his backpack across his back and slowly walked through the gate into the school. As he walked towards the doors of the place, he heard many different voices talk about his presence there. _"Who is that?" "Perhaps a new kid," "Wow, a Goth, that's weird." _Daniel ignored all of those until he heard, _"Mmm, new meat." _Daniel founded himself in front of three tall muscular men all wearing green and white sport blazers with the emblem of the school which was M3. They were all close to 6' tall if not more. However, Jack had been 7'5'' tall and Daniel had taken after him and was about 6'4" and still had a lot to grow. He was either taller or at the same height at the jocks.

"Hello, new kid, welcome to M3. Names Flash Thompson" The one in the middle wearing a blazer only a gray-brown shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He had blond hair and brown eyes and well Daniel was a little taller than him. Daniel looked at the hand that Flash wanted him to shake, and then at him, allowing him to see his glowing green eyes. Flash gasped a little but continued to wait for Daniel to shake his hand. However, Daniel just turned and walked around the group. Flash fumed at that as he turned around and grabbed Daniel's shoulder. Suddenly, Daniel grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on his shoulder. "Unless you want me to break your wrist so much that you can never play any sport ever again and every person that is attempting to back you up, girls included, you will release me and never bother me again." Daniel growled out in a voice that was ice cold and hard. Everyone was shocked by that and Flash actually gulped a little, but didn't show it.

"Really," He asked skeptic. "Show me,"

"As you wish, but remember you asked for it." Daniel continued as he suddenly threw Flash over his shoulder and then spinned around and released his wrist, causing him to be thrown into the three other man, causing them all to fall to the ground with Flash on top of them. Daniel smirked and then turned on a heel and continued his walk towards the building. Flash growled a little as Daniel entered the building. "Flash, don't." Rand said as he and Kenny got up. "He is too strong and is not worth it. I think what he just showed us was a barely a hint of what he can actually do." That caused everyone to whistle in amazement that anyone could do that to Flash and his team. Two people actually looked at one another and then smiled knowing they were thinking the same thing. Meanwhile, Daniel had found the office and was looking over his schedule, hoping that nothing else annoying happened on his first day.

Meanwhile, at OsCorp

"I blame you for this," A voice said in one of the labs of OsCorp. "You told me to bring my magnetic air transport system to OsCorp." The voice continued, revealing him to be a tall, lean, man with a bird nose and face, yelling at a short, fat person who had a white lab coat on, glass, a green vest over a yellow shirt and an orange bowtie. "I…I know." The other said as the first one continued to force him back. "You arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn." The first man continued forcing the other down the steps backwards off the machine they were arguing on. "I had the best intentions." The other continued. "He studied my ideas and rejected them. Then announces OsCorp Tech-flight four months later"

"I am sorry," The other continued. "Don't you dare apology doctor" A new voice suddenly said. The first two turned up to see two muscular people following a lean, tall man wearing a highly pressed suit who had red hair and brown eyes.

"OsCorp has nothing to apology for." He continued. "Nothing to…" The first man said as he shook his head. "Osborn, you stole my work" He yelled at him. "That's dangerous talk, Mr. Tomes" Osborn said as he walked down the stairs to where the other two were. "Dangerous and unsupported" He continued, now face to face with Mr. Tomes. "Listen, you old buzzard," Osborn said placing a hand on Tomes's shoulder. "You have been at this for decades without one success to your name." Tomes glared at Osborn after he said that. "If you never accomplished anything as a young man who would believe you created Tech-Flight as an old one." Tomes gasped at that as his expression turned sad. "Boys," Osborn said leading Tomes, forcible towards the two muscular men. "Lead Mr. Tomes out" Tomes was shocked by that and attempted to stop them, but he did say to the other person, "Good news, I don't blame you anymore." With that, he was lead away as Osborn looked on, smiling.

Meanwhile, a door to a warehouse suddenly opened as the man from the night before walked in to see an intercom box sitting on a stool. He pulled a nearby level next to the door that turned on the lights in the warehouse, showing that the intercom box and the stool were the only things in the warehouse. "Come on, the big man wants a word." He said as he entered followed by three others. One was a white, tall built man with a cowboy hat on and the clothes a cowboy would wear. The next was a huge muscular Mexican with a long black beard, wearing a striped shirt and the last was a lean Mexican wearing a mobster's hat and a suit. "Enforcers all present and accounted for, boss" The man said. "Thank you, Hammerhead," A voice said over the comlink. "Gentlemen, I'll get right to the point. For the last two months, a pest has plagued our operations. At first, I could hardly credit the reports."

"Thought the boys were trying to sniff us" Hammerhead said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Had to get a little rough to make sure they were…" He stopped not knowing how to say what he wanted to say, "Accurate" Hammerhead decided to say as he swung his arm to his side as he looked at the intercom as if it was his life. "Establishing proof of the movement took all summer, but last night we had confirmation. This 'Demon', whatever he is, is real." The voice said as Hammerhead handed the one with the cowboy hat a manila folder as the other members looked at the intercom, listening to every word that the voice said to them. "And you want us here Enforces to wrangler up this here varmint?" The one with the cowboy hat asked in a southern accent after looking at the contents of the folder, which were three pieces of paper, like a loyal soldier would ask his commanding officer. "No, Montana." The voice said a little sad actually, "I want you to kill it." The voice finished in a menacing voice as Hammerhead slammed his fist into his palm again.

Back at M3, Daniel was eating his lunch, alone, under a tree in the back of the school. Flash and his buddies had decided to stay away from him _for now._ Daniel added in thought as he ate his sandwich in peace. The first day of classes was all too easy for him. _Calculus and Robotics, all too easy, _Daniel thought in annoyance again. This is why he didn't want to go to school. He found no reason to do that, not after what happened to his friends… Daniel's hand immediately went to his heart as he held in the pain of their lost. However, when he did, he sensed something. "You can come out now, I know you are there." He heard a gasp and soon two people came out. One was a girl, the other a boy. The girl had glass on, blond hair, blue eyes. A hair band was holding her long hair out of her face. She had on a zipped orange hoodie over a white shirt, gray pants and orange and white shoes. The boy had a brown sweater over a light brown shirt, red hair, greenish eyes, freckles, and brown pants.

"May I help you with anything or are you going to continue to stare at me?" Daniel asked annoyed. "Oh, sorry, just didn't expect someone to make Flash look like a fool." The boy said. "That boy has no brains, how in the world did he get in to a school like this?" Daniel asked his voice soft and not so deep. "What's with your voice?" The boy asked. "I can change my voice for the circumstances." Daniel said to him. "My name is Daniel Parker, if you want to know." Daniel said lowering his hood to show his black and white hair. Actually the base was white, but there were two stripes that were solid black on either edge of his face. "I'm Gwen Stacy," The girl said. "He's Harry Osborn" She continued pointing at the boy. "Son of Norman Osborn, I am guessing?" Daniel asked. "Yup, it really isn't that important." The boy said. "I can guess," Daniel said, but then asked "So do you need anything?"

"Well, we saw you make Flash look like a fool, we know you are a nerd and…"

"We were hoping that we could be friends?" Harry asked. Daniel looked at him and then at Gwen. Both of them were looking at him with hopefulness in their eyes. Daniel inwardly sighed. He really didn't want to have friends again that would remain him of Sam and Tucker, but he knew that he had to heal and this was one step to do that. "Why not" He asked smiling at them, both Gwen and Harry smiled back as they sat down next to him. "So, where are you from?"

"Jump City, California," Daniel lied easily. "Really, I heard some rumors about a super hero teen team there." Harry said. "Those are not rumors, the Teen Titans are real," Daniel smirked at him. "Cool, did you see them?"

"Everyone in the city at one time or another has seen them, so yes." Daniel said to him. Suddenly the bell rang, "Well, come on. Don't want to be late, do you?" Gwen asked.

Meanwhile

As the school day continues for Daniel and his classmates, in a secret room somewhere in the city, a person is placing on a forearm length metal bracelet over his suit that he is wearing on his arm, having already placed one on his other arm. He checked to make sure that the bracelet was in place and then moved on with putting the suit on. Suddenly as if by command of him, twin talons extend from his boots that looked very similar to a bird's talons as he zips his suit up with the zipper going up from the base of the suit to the top of it by lying on layer of the suit over the other. The person has already placed armor on his shoulders and is wearing a skin-tight suit under the top suit that he had just zipped up on. The colors of it are red and black. With the suit zipped up, he extends his arms and suddenly a set of metal wings extend from his back and move into position behind him. With that, the person is finished putting the suit on and then heads to his target.

After school:

Daniel was walking through town, attempting to find any crime and the best areas where he could hide and change into Phantom and back without anyone seeing him. He was deep in the rich section of town when he found himself looking at the building that Norman Osborn and his son Harry Osborn owned and lived in. _Holy…_ Daniel thought as he looked at it. However, before he could think about the building anymore a shout was heard and he looked up to see Norman Osborn being carried off by a man wearing a bird suit that was able to fly. Daniel gasped at that and then ran into the closest alleyway and changed into his ghost form. After that, he flew up at full speed to catch up with the two. "Tell the truth Osborn, can your tech-flight do this?" The man, shown to be Tomes said as he flew himself and Osborn through the city with Daniel closing in on them. "Tomes" Osborn asked shocked. "Not Tomes now," Tomes said glaring at him. "I'm what you called me. I'm the Vulture."

"I called you a buzzard." Osborn said. "What?"

"You can't even get the name right," Osborn continued. With that, Vulture threw Osborn in the air after releasing his talon's grip on him. Osborn rolled in the air as he screamed a little. However, suddenly Tomes grabbed him again. "Tomes stop. What will any of this accomplish?" Osborn asked a little scared. "A means to an end, Osborn, something you know all about." Vulture said as he spinned in the air, taking Osborn along for the ride. "You will announce to the world that I, Adrian Tomes, am the genius behind Tech-flight. You will pay me all that I am owned and you will publically apology for stealing my invention."

"I'll never apology, old man" Osborn yelled at him. "I may be an old man, but I'm not a patient one." Tomes said as he flew up into the sky. Suddenly, he let go of Osborn and let him drop to the ground, several hundreds of floors below them.

However, before he could fall that must, Daniel grabbed him and then glared at the Vulture. "You guys are playing hot potato too harshly." With that, he flew off at max speed. "What is this?" Vulture said flying after Daniel. "These skies are my now." Daniel rolled his eyes as he continued to fly away. "Put me down now," Osborn yelled at Daniel. "Do you want to fall to your death," Daniel asked. "No," Osborn said. "Then shut up," Daniel said as he turned invisible and flew away. "What the…" The Vulture said shocked. "What did you do?"

"I turned us invisible, now to get you to the police station." Daniel said as he turned visible as two officers came out of the station. "Heads up" Daniel said as he landed and allowed Osborn off of him. The Vulture, unfortunately, saw that and headed right for them. Daniel activated an ecto-shield that bounced the Vulture away and made him fall to the ground. With that, Daniel charged at him.

"What's going on?" One of the officers asked Osborn as Daniel lifted the Vulture away from them. "Explanation inside now" Osborn yelled as the officers helped him inside. High above the city, Daniel had let go of the Vulture and said "Look, whoever you are. I respect people who dresses up as their favorite animal and better yet you can fly so I will ask you this, why are you going after Osborn. Didn't you ever hear the saying 'With great power comes great responsibility.'" However, the response he got from the Vulture was not what he wanted. The Vulture scoffed at that and then flew away from him. Daniel looked on and sighed. He could have followed and stopped him, but Osborn was safe and what would that accomplish? He watched as the Vulture became a black dot in the sky and then turned around and flew back to his store, making sure to turn invisible to stop people from seeing him and where he was going, he didn't need the press.

Soon, Daniel arrived at his and Fixit's store and after turning back into his human form in an empty alleyway nearby; he walked up to it and entered through the front door. The store wasn't as busy as it usually was at this time when Daniel entered it. In the store were only Fixit and two others, who were reading and not paying attention to them. "So, how was it?" Fixit asked eyeing Daniel a little. Daniel growled a little as he headed upstairs, but before he closed the door to the stairs, he said "It was nice." With that, he left and headed upstairs. Fixit smiled at that as he continued to watch the store and read a little of the paper that showed the headline "THE DEMON STRIKES!" With a picture of the after battle of what happened last night. He smirked, theses people had no idea who was really helping them and protecting them every night. Yet, the name Demon was only a little of a stretch of who Daniel really was. Fixit smiled as he continued to read the report.

That Night:

Daniel was flying around the city, with the Vulture still on the loose; he knew that he had to stay within sight of Osborn's home just in case. Daniel sighed as he saw Osborn's limo pulling up to the place. _Well, at least he's ok._ Daniel thought as he flew down towards him. One of Osborn's guards opened the door to allow Osborn out when Osborn asked "All clear?" The man nodded and then Osborn slowly walked out and was about halfway out when a voice yelled "OSBORN!" Osborn gasped as the man helped him back inside and Osborn turned to the driver, "Go, go," The limo suddenly sped off with the Vulture in high pursuit. "You won't escape from me this time," _My words exactly,_ Phantom thought as he flew after him. However, right behind Phantom was a black military helicopter with two missile tubes with a gun in the front. "Target sighted at last known location." Montana said in the pilot's chair of the helicopter. "Boys, let's kill us a Demon."

As the Vulture got closer to the speeding limo, Daniel fired an ecto-blast at him, knocking him away from the limo. "Why are you continuing this?" He asked as the Vulture sped off after the limo. With that Daniel flew after him, firing blast after blast. "Strangest darn gig the big man ever slung our way. We're flying with the freaks now boys. I got no idea what that big bird is about, but I am mighty glad he's keeping our demon busy." Montana said as he piloted the helicopter after Daniel and the Vulture. "Target locked," He said as the targeting computer beeped. With that, he fired a net at Phantom. However, Phantom had heard them a long time ago and suddenly turned invisible and intangible, causing the net to capture the Vulture. "What is this…?" The Vulture asked as Phantom suddenly appeared again and then grabbed the net. "Darn it," Montana swore. "Thanks for the help," Phantom said as he and the Vulture suddenly disappeared in a green light.

"Now where did that demon go" Montana asked as he flew the helicopter around, trying to find them. Meanwhile, Osborn said "I think we lost them," and after the driver looked around with the help of his windows, he drove the limo back to Osborn's home with no hesitation. However, what they didn't know was that Phantom and the Vulture were long gone and in another section of the city. "Release me at once!" The Vulture yelled. Daniel didn't hesitate and fazed him out of the net. That shocked the Vulture and he asked "What is your game?"

"To protect the innocent, threatening Osborn, no matter what he did will not help you." Phantom said. "He stole my work…"

"And yet you have a working prototype and you can fly with it, can his do that?" Phantom asked. "Well, I don't know…" The Vulture said. "Blind rage never helps, but if you want some help, a place to sell those suits, I have one place." Daniel said.

"Oh, really, what" Vulture asked. Suddenly, a GUN ship appeared behind Daniel and many troopers came out. "I still have a contact with the Alliance and I'm sure the new High Command would love to hear about your designs and pay you handsomely for it and best of all, you won't have to deal with Osborn and you can live on one of the planets under Alliance command." Phantom said. "No more Osborn, no more threats." Vulture whispered. "And full payment of my designs?" He asked. "Completely, so are you in?" The Vulture thought for some time about it as Phantom and the troopers looked on in worry. Suddenly, the Vulture sighed, landed and turned his helmet off. "I'm in, on one condition that soon Osborn will pay."

"Believe me; I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but until there is enough proof to show everyone that he is a theft, this is the best you can do." Phantom said as the Vulture followed the troopers onboard the ship and then turning invisible left for outer space.

Daniel sighed and glowing bright green again, teleported back to his store. Unfortunately, when he did, he found Fixit looking at him. "How was it?"

"Fine, I got rid of the Vulture and got another ally for the Alliance and saved Harry's dad, all in a day's work I guess." Daniel said as he turned human again. Fixit smirked a little, "Is that all?"

"No, a group of three was following me while I was chasing the Vulture in a military helicopter and fired a net at me. Luckily, I had heard them before that and used their net to catch the Vulture. With that, I teleported away to where the GUN ship was waiting and offered him the deal," Daniel said. "And he accepted it?" Fixit asked. "Yup,"

"Good, but what about the other three, any idea who they were" Fixit asked. "None," Daniel sighed as he took the web shooter off. "I have no idea at all about whom they were or what they were doing, but I think they were after me for what I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

One month later:

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher said "Chapter one by tomorrow ladies and gentleman" As everyone, including Daniel, started to pack up and leave, the teacher continued "Ms. Stacy, Mr. Parker, a word please." Daniel sighed a little in annoyance, but walked up with Gwen. "Ms. Stacy, I wonder if you remember the field trip we took last year to the laboratories of Dr. Curt Connors at Empire State University?" Daniel looked on in confusion. "Oh, yes, Dr. Connor's research is thrilling," Gwen said. "I'm glad you feel that way," The teacher smiled. "And don't worry, Mr. Parker, the field trip wasn't all that important."

"Doesn't matter, I have read enough of Connor's public journals and research articles to know who he is." Daniel said to him. "Very good then because he is offering two internships for promising high school students, I have recommended my two star pupils. You start this afternoon." He finished as Daniel and Gwen smiled at him.

An hour later, Daniel was heading to the ESU labs after dismounting his black, streamline bike and found Gwen waiting for him. "I'm not late, am I?" He asked not really worried about that. "Nan, just didn't expect you to come by bike," She said to him. "A little annoying to keep in working order but it gets me where I need to go." Daniel said to her. With that, the two walked into the lab and Daniel gasped a little. There was a containment area in the back, a few tables in-between them and it covered with lab breakers, notepads, and a glass cage with a lizard in it. On the right was an office with all the white curtains pulled over every window of the lab, and then many cages in the wall filled with spiders. "Welcome, Gwen,"

"Eddie," Gwen smiled as she hugged the person. He was a muscular man with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with blue pants and black shoes. "Hey, Gwen," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm the Connor's personal lab assistant. Not bad for a freshman," The man said. "Eddie Block's a freshman," Gwen smirked. "College freshman," He said eyeing Gwen. "I bet you and Harry is missing me at Midtown, what me to keep Flash off your back?"

"Nan, not with Daniel here," Gwen said motioning to Daniel who was still looking at the lab. "Who's this? I don't remember him at Midtown." Eddie asked. "Names Daniel Parker and I'm new to midtown."

"And already a promising high school students?" Eddie asked. Daniel rolled his eyes as he lowered his hood, "I'm smarter than I look, Eddie." He said. "I should hope so," Eddie said. Then he turned and saw a red-haired woman wearing a lab coat heading their way. "Gwen Stacy, Daniel Parker, allow me to introduce Dr. Martha Connors." He said as Martha walked up to them.

"Welcome, Eddie told us a lot about you, Gwen,"

"Your skills, smarts and other," Eddie whispered to Gwen, but was heard by Daniel. "But I don't think he ever mentioned you." Martha continued. "Names Daniel Parker, I'm new at Midtown," Daniel said extending his hand for Martha to shake. "Well then, welcome." Martha said shaking Daniel's hand, unconsciously noticing that it was cold as ice. She then turned to look at the office. "Hon, stop hiding in the office, the new interns are here." In the office, a man with a robotic arm is placing a container filled with a green liquid into a device. "I'll be right out." He said as he placed the device on his shoulder right above where his robotic arm connected to his shoulder and then injected the liquid into him. Soon, he came out, wearing his lab coat, a blond man with brown eyes, a black tie, a yellow shirt, brown pants and black shoes. "Allow me to introduce ESU's main brain pot and my husband, Dr. Curt Connors."

"Welcome," Connors said. Daniel looked at him and then extended his left arm for him to shake. "Well, I remember Gwen from the field trip last year, but I don't think I have seen you before." Curt said. "I'm just started to go to Midtown. Names Daniel Parker and nice arm," Daniel said pointing at Curt's right arm. "Oh, that…yeah" Curt said holding his right arm a little sheepish about it. "Oh, sorry" Daniel said sheepish. "It's quite alright," Curt said. "I understand. Getting use to mine took some time." Daniel said hitting his right leg, his robotic one, causing a metallic bang to sound across the lab. Curt eyed him a little, but Martha said "Well, for today there isn't much for you guys to do, so just look around. Tomorrow the real work begins." With that, Eddie, Daniel and Gwen walked around the lab. "So, questions welcomed." Eddie said. "I have one, why didn't you ever talk about that" Gwen asked pointing at Daniel's right leg. "You never asked." Daniel said hitting his leg again.

After they were done at the lab, Daniel was about to mount his bike when he saw Gwen heading to the bus stop. He swore a little under his breath because of what he was about to ask, but still "Gwen, do you want a ride home?" He asked lifting up a back-up helmet he always had from the storage area on the motorcycle. Gwen looked at him and then at the bus stop, "Why not?" She asked. Daniel smiled a little as he handed the helmet to her. After she got on, Daniel said "You might want to hold on. This bike got a lot of kick in it." Gwen tightened her grip on Daniel as Daniel turned it on and then sped off. "So, how do you like NYC?"

"Much bigger than I thought, but not that bad." Daniel said as they continued on their way. "Mmm," Gwen said looking at his leg. "You can ask about it if you want." Daniel said softly to her as he stopped at a red light. "How did it happen?" She asked. Daniel sighed, "It isn't a good story, but it happened like this."

"My parents and I were traveling around the country when it happened. An 18-wheeler sideswiped us. It happened so fast I really don't know what happened." Daniel said as they continued towards Gwen's home. "The guy ran a red light; hit us pretty hard, I got knocked out. When I came too, I was that my dad was died. My mom had moved to protect me, at the cost of her own life, from any cuts from the glass, however when I attempted to move, I found that my right leg was cut completely clean off." Daniel said sadly. "I woke up in a hospital bed after that in the custody of my godfather, who designed my robotic leg and helped me back on my feet." Daniel finished, easily lying to her. In honest, it happened during a battle with Slade, Cinderblock, and Overload. In the end, Daniel had saved the Titans and the town but with the cost of his leg and Fixit did help him and get him back on his feet. "I'm so sorry," Gwen said. "Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago and it wasn't your fault." Daniel said.

"Then what happened?" Gwen asked. "I moved into his home in Jump and attempted to heal, not that easy with a superhero team in town and soon because of that, he decided that it would be better for me and him if we moved somewhere else. I chose NY, don't know why, but I did." Daniel said as they continued on their way. "I'm not that sure that you picked the best town for that." Gwen said. "Mmm, what can you do?" Daniel asked, "Besides, in my mind, I think I found the perfect town to heal." He finished in a whisper. Soon, they arrived at Gwen's home and Daniel stopped in front of it. "Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gwen said handing Daniel back his helmet and then heading towards her home. Daniel stayed there until he saw her enter and the door closed behind her. With that, he turned the bike around and raced back towards his store hoping that he would get there without any issues and hopefully with no questions from Fixit.

A few nights later in the lab, Daniel, Gwen, Eddie and Curt was in the lab, the four of them looking at a water tank filled with eels and rays that were all sending off an electric current around them. "In nature, everything is connected." Curt said as he put on a rubber glove on his right hand, his real one. "As scientists we explore those connections," He said picking up a rubber hook and walked towards the tank. "For the betterment of human kind"

"We're experimenting with genetically altered electric eels and rays." Eddie said as Curt pushed a button next to the tank causing it to extend out showing a staircase on its side allowing people to look in through the opened roof of it. "Think about what it would mean if we could harness this bioelectricity." Curt said climbing the stairs and then using the hook to safely life one of the eels out of the tank. "Generate an alternate form of energy, a new clean source of power." He finished.

_Yeah, but the Alliance already did that and Vortex has a electric core, with more energy than all of the eels and rays in this tank together,_ Daniel thought as he said "And the fluid in the tank increases their bioelectric signatures."

"Yeah, I call it sludge,"

"Yes, in fact those very signatures have become so intense we have been forced to upgrade the lab's bioelectrical filters." Curt said as everyone looked over to see a mechanic working on those filters. "Ha, we've been forced?" He asked. "I stand corrected. We're forcing Max here to upgrade." Curt said as Max began to unscrew the filter to replace it. "All I'm saying," Max said. Soon, Martha and a little boy walked up to Curt. "Curt, I need to get Billy to bed," She said as the boy yawned a little. "Sorry, honey. I lost track of time." Curt said. "You," Martha asked walking up to him with the boy.

"No. I'm shocked." She finished kissing his cheek. "I have to wait for Max to finish," Curt said. "But you go ahead. Take Billy home," Curt said looking at the boy, who seems to be his son, who yawned again. "Uh, you might send Gwen and Daniel home; too, it is a school night." Martha said after seeing Daniel and Gwen. "Uh, right, right. Go on you two," He said as Daniel and Gwen left followed by Martha and Billy. After they got outside, Daniel mounted his bike as Gwen got her helmet on and got on behind him. With that, the two headed towards Gwen's house so Daniel could drop her off and then Daniel would head home to his store and attempt to get some sleep. Back at the lab, Curt picked up a container filled with green liquid from a tray of about 16 of them and looked at it under a microscope. He saw that single cell combining with others and it grew bigger. He smiled at that, but then looked over at where Max and Eddie were.

Max had finished unscrewed the filter and after placing the drill above him on the device where the filter was, he attempted to pull it out. Eddie was typing away on a computer nearby not paying attention, so Curt was able to hide the container in a pocket in his lab coat without anyone knowing. However, as Max grunted and continued to try to get the filter out, both Curt and Eddie looked over at him. "Come on," He grunted. However, his drill landed on the controls of the filter and started to spark off. Unfortunately, Max grabbed it and was shocked by the electricity flowing from the filter into him. He screamed in pain, but then was thrown with the filter into the glass tank where the eels and rays were. He was continuously shocked by the electricity. Suddenly, the glass wall of the tank shattered and Max continued to scream as he was thrown away from it, but he was still standing as the electric current continued to go through him. This happened as Curt and Eddie looked on in shock not knowing what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The doors to the hospital suddenly opened, showing four paramedics pulling a person tied down to a gantry followed by Eddie and Curt. The doctor present, an older African man with gray hair gasped as the man on the gantry groaned in pain. "What is his…?" The doctor asked as he attempted to feel Max's pulse, only to be shocked by the electric current running through Max. "Put these on," Curt said handing him a pair of rubber gloves. "I don't understand." The doctor said. "There was an accident. We need to quarantine him. Get his vitals stabilized. He's getting worse by the minute." The second that Curt said that, a strong surge of electricity came from Max as he shuddered in pain. "Alright, take him to the isolation room stat." The doctor said as he and group of paramedics, Max still on the gantry and Curt followed him into the isolation ward as Max continued to shock electricity off. They left Eddie behind in the main room as he looked through the view screen in the door in worry for Max.

Meanwhile Daniel was getting to class on time, after flying around for some hours getting from his store to the school and having ghost powers and teleportation actually helped. He slowly made his way into class to see Flash reading a newspaper. "The 'Demon' in action," He suddenly said causing Daniel to look over himself to make sure that nothing was showing that showed that he and the Demon were one and the same. After making sure of that, he asked "What are you talking about?"

"What it says right here," Flash said pointing to the headline of the paper. "The daily bugle is offering major money for a picture of the Demon in action." Daniel smirked at that and then sat down next to Harry and Gwen and thought about it. _One it would give me some extra money, it would help to get my real name across, but do I really need the press on by back as they were in Amity? _He thought as the bell rang.

"Alright, class, settle down. I know you all are eager to get yesterday's test back." The teacher said as he gave a paper to a student that had a big red F on it. The person was shocked by that and slowly grabbed the paper looking at it. Everyone groaned as the teacher said that. "C-," Flash said happily when he got his back. "Sweet, the Flash completes another pass." The girl next to him however gasped when she got her test back that had a D- on it. "Nice job, Mr. Parker, another A+." The teacher said giving Daniel his test. Flash fumed at that but seeing his football next to him on the table, smirked. He picked it up and then threw it at Daniel. However, Daniel had sensed that coming and moved his head to the left so the ball went through the air and hit the teacher in the back of his head. "Mr. Thompson," The teacher growled after that, having dropped all the tests to the floor. Flash gasped a little and immediately held the newspaper in front of his face to hide.

Meanwhile at the Manhattan medical hospital

Eddie was waiting in the waiting area for any news about Max when the doctor and Curt came out of the isolation ward. "Dr. Bromwell, how's Max?" He asked. Dr. Bromwell sighed, "Alive. It's a miracle, believe me. His condition is stabilized, but…" He stopped. "Maybe he should see for himself." Curt interrupted. Soon, Eddie was brought to where Max was and the curtains were opened to show him a man wearing a green suit with two tubes that were filled with electricity in the front of it on both sides of him. "Hey, Eddie," Max said as Eddie and Curt went over to him. "Max's body is currently generating a constant stream of bioelectricity. That isolation suit will contain it, protect him and everyone." Curt said sadly. "Max, I promise you," Curt said placing his robotic hand on Max's hand, "this is only temporally. We'll begin on a cure immediately." He continued. "Least you can do," Max said glaring at him through the mask of the suit. That shocked Curt as he said "Try to rest," as they left.

After class Daniel was about to leave when the teacher walked in front of him, but then said "Ms. Allan, a moment please." Slowly, Ms. Allan, the girl who got a D-, on her test left Flash's grip and side and walked up to the teacher and Daniel. "Liz, if you're going to raise that grade, you need a tutor and I'm recommending Daniel for the job" _WHAT! Did he just say what I think he just said?_ Daniel yelled in his mind annoyed as he looked over at Liz, Flash and the blond girl who said "Nerd is so not the hot accessory this year."

"Quality time with him, Daniel, the Goth kid, I rather fail." Flash said. _Goth kid_ Daniel thought, _I'll show him a Goth kid._ He growled, but held it back in respect of the teacher being present. "Study with Danny," She scoffed. "I don't think so. Can't Flash tutor me instead?" Daniel had to laugh a little at that as the teacher said "I don't think you understand. We want your grade to go up."

With that, he left and Liz tossed her black hair over her shoulder as she walked off with her nose in the air. "Uh, teach do I have to?" Daniel asked. "If you would be so kindly, yes, Mr. Parker" The teacher said. "But I doubt if she will listen to me and that she will actually learn. I find that there are some people who you just can't teach."

"Then please show that Ms. Allan is not one of those people," The teacher said. Daniel had to face-fault at that, but then sucked it up and then left the classroom, muttering under his breath the whole way out. He really didn't need this nor did he want to deal with it. Jazz was always the one_…oh, Jazz…_ Daniel breathed in and calmed down as he thought about his sister and her theories, none of which she would be able to prove. _Ok, ok, I'll do it, but for my sister not for her or me or the teacher, for my sister_ Daniel thought as he continued to walk towards his next class preparing for tonight.

Back at the hospital, someone was attempting to watch TV, but every channel came out fuzzy. The person tried three times, but then groaned. The remote was suddenly thrown at the TV, breaking the remote into a hundred pieces. "I can't even watch the game." Max complained as he stood up and walked towards the window of his room. "Yeah, but you can still yell at the TV, so really hey what's changed, right?" Eddie asked, having gone to see him again. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Max asked glaring at him. Eddie gave him a blank stare. "You know I had plans before this happened. Go back to College, meet someone, have a life."

"Dude, chill" Eddie said standing up. "You have to give yourself time to adapt." Eddie said smiling cheeky. "Adapt to what?" Max asked turning to face him. "This?" He asked opening the gloves on his hands, causing electricity to flow out of him uncontrolled, destroying every electric device in the room and causing the lights to flicker on the whole floor of the hospital.

After the shock, Max suddenly groaned, closing the gloves back around his hands and then stormed out of the room. "I'm out of here." He yelled as he did so, going right past Eddie. "Max, wait." Eddie said as he attempted to follow him, but stopped when he got out of the door to his room to see Max disappearing and two paramedics running up to him. What he didn't know was that a spy camera was watching him and that someone had felt his power. _Wow, _Daniel thought,_ whoever or whatever that was is pretty powerful. Remains me of myself or Vortex, but my ghost sense isn't going off and if it was Vortex, the weather wouldn't be this good at all. So, I might have my hands full very soon. However, one thing at a time, _He thought. Right now, he and Liz are at the silver spoon café, outside seated at one of the outside tables with him holding a biology book attempting to teach Liz, who was texting away at her phone. "See the chapter is really about how biological systems interact."

Liz scoffed at that. "Anything in there about how biological systems are boring" Daniel sighed this was getting him nowhere. "Ok, forget the text book. Let's use a real life example."

"Such as" Liz scoffed, "Every system in your body, if it wasn't for them interacting with one another, you wouldn't be alive, you wouldn't be a cheerleader, you wouldn't be able to even text on the phone, which if you stopped texting whoever it is you are, you might get a 'A' on the next test." Daniel said to her, crossing his arms. Liz scoffed at that, but said "You're right, I'll call him instead." With that, she went to talking to Flash on the phone. Daniel sighed in annoyance and wondered if Pauline was this stupid and if Jazz had to deal with this every day. Behind Daniel and Liz, Max, now wearing blue pants, a gray jacket and a gray hat walked past them and entered the store. He walked up and got into line. However a young girl noticed him and looked up at him.

"Dad, what's he wearing?" She asked her father, whose hand she was holding. Max looked up at the man and man gasped as he shushed his daughter and dragged her away from him. "What are you staring at?" Max asked the girl behind the counter, who just said "I was just waiting for your order…"

"Coffee" Max growled grabbing the coffee out of the girl's hand and slamming down the amount of money for it. With that, he walked off, opened the mouth section of the mask and attempted to drink some of the coffee. However, electricity flowed from him to the coffee, causing him to drop it and closing the mouth section of his mask. "Oh, man, I can't even drink a cup of coffee." Max complained as electricity flowed from him and shorted out every electricity thing nearby. However, after it ended, Max said "Sorry," and then he ran out of the café as everyone inside gasped in shock.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be frequent in geek," Liz said as Daniel heard the shouts coming from inside. This time, Daniel noticed Max leaving, but he used his new powers to see if he stolen anything. _Nothing was stolen, but is that Max?_ He thought as the person ran off. _And just when I was enjoying being ignored,_ He thought in annoyance as he looked at Liz. "Look, this tutoring thing is something you need not me, so when you're ready to learn, let me know," Daniel said as he walked off, leaving Liz completely shocked. "Liz? Liz, can you hear me? Liz? Liz!" Flash yelled over the phone trying to get Liz to answer him. Daniel ran in to the closest alleyway and changed into his phantom form, having gotten rid of the battle cry he had and then flew to watch what Max or the person he thinks is Max, does next. Max ran away from the café as he yelled for people to get out of his way. However, he suddenly ran into some boxes that were stacked on top of one another and fell to the floor.

Daniel watched in worry as a person helped him up, but Max just said "Leave me alone," and got away from him and continued to run off. Daniel followed him, invisible trying to figure out what to do with him. However, after a few minutes, Daniel decided to stop the chase and talk to Curt and Eddie about it tomorrow. He had already wasted some of his time that night and needed to not waste anymore with chasing someone who wasn't a crook. He immediately turn visible and flew up above the city looking for any trouble that might happen. The moon was shining brightly that night and for Daniel, it led his way all over the city and then back to his home when he decided that he patrolled the city for enough that night. He phased into the store, hoping to avoid Fixit. "What took you?" No such luck. "I had to tutor or attempted to tutor someone when I decided that I had more important things to do than being ignored."

"Ok, now get some rest." Fixit said he left. Daniel sighed and then headed to his room as well.

The next morning, Daniel was looking at the photos he had attempted to take with his camera and the camera bots that were following him. _Blurry, blurry, too far away, too close, good one of me using my ecto-blasts but no bad guys, blurry, blurry again, would have been better if my arm was longer, blurry, and finally good one of my knee._ Daniel thought as he threw the photos away. _No way anyone would use them, yet alone buy them._ He thought sadly. "Daniel, I just talked with Eddie. There was an accident in the lab" _Thank you for telling me what I already knew, Gwen._ Daniel thought as he walked through the hallway sadly. He had learned what had happened to Max and was very happy that he decided to not attack him. _What should I do? Is there anything I can do_? Daniel thought. "Oh, Danny" Liz said when Daniel walked up to her. "Yeah, Danny," Daniel muttered. "Listen, I feel bad about ditching you last night so if you still want help we can meet at the ESU lab after school. It's up to you." With that he left.

That night at the labs, storm clouds had moved in during the day and it was now raining very heavy, but inside something was happening. "Couldn't we put him in the tank, use a bioelectricity filter to absorb…?"

"No, won't work, I'm afraid." Curt said looking at the eels and rays in the tank. "Eels evolved to exist in an aquatic environment, Max didn't."

"And with the voltage he's current generating," Eddie slammed his fist into his palm as he made an explosive noise. "You don't want him anywhere near water." _That isn't what I'm worried about. The longer he stays like that, the likelihood that his body becomes dependent on a charge always being there in his system increases by every second._ Daniel thought in annoyance as he attempted to think of any way to help Max. Suddenly a meekly voice said "Danny?" Everyone turned to see Liz in the lab with a green umbrella in her hands. "Danny?" Eddie asked.

Meanwhile, Max has finally found his way back to his home and was about to enter the apartment compacts when someone said "Max, we need to get you back to the hospital" Max turned to see Dr. Bromwell and two police officers with him. "I'm done with hospitals. I just want to go home." Max said sadly. "But I'm not sure you're ready…"

"Listen these are you choices, go to the hospital willingly or by force, it's your call."

"My call" Max asked enraged turning to face the three, "My call," He asked. "None of this has been my call!" He yelled, opening the gloves and mask of his suit and blowing his normal clothes away and destroying the ambulance behind the three, forcing them down to the ground. "Max, stop, we just want to help you." Dr. Bromwell said. "You can't help me, but I know who can." Max said as he ran down the street, as Bromwell looked on in fear. As Max ran, he caused the nearby car alarms to go off and every street post light to explode.

Back at the lab, Liz was talking with Gwen and Eddie as Daniel talked with Curt. "Perhaps this isn't a good time" Daniel said. "No, go on. I need to check some results in my office anyway," Curt said as he entered his office and pulled the curtains closed. "So, Eddie, you quarterbacking for ESU" Liz asked. "I hung up my jersey back in midtown, strictly a nerd now."

"We're all nerds here, no offense." Daniel said wearing rubber gloves and holding the hook Curt used some time ago. "You can be, too." He continued smirking a little. "Wonderful," Liz complained. "I'm serious Liz, you're smart. You can get this stuff." Daniel continued leading Liz up the stairs near the tank. "You just have to look at it in a different way," He continued putting the hook into the tank. "Danny," Liz yelled. "In nature, everything is connected, as scientists we explore those connections." Daniel said lifting one of the eels out. "Maybe as people we should do the same." He finished looking at Liz.

In Curt's office, he was about to inject himself with more of that green liquid when suddenly the door opened and Martha said "I have the results of…Curt!" She yelled seeing him and what he was doing. "What are you doing?" Curt shushed and then closed the door before he said "It's nothing. I can explain,"

"What is that?" Martha asked pointing to the device and the green liquid. "It's an experimental bio-formula. Genetically altered Lizard DNA"

"WHAT!" Martha yelled. However, before Curt or she could say anything else, the lights flicked on and off. The fuse box was filled with electricity in the lab as everyone looked on in fear. Suddenly the doors were blasted off by lightning as Max came inside. Liz yelped a little as she held on to Daniel for dear life. "CONNORS!" Max yelled as he came in. "Where's Connors?" He asked the four in front of him.

They didn't answer him. With that, he shoved everything off the table in front of him and said "You really don't want to keep me waiting, kids. Where's Connors?"

"Max, I'm right here." Curt said after leaving his office, placing the device with the Lizard DNA in it on the table followed by Martha. "Try to stay calm."

"CALM" Max yelled. "We left calm a lifetime ago, doc. I can't take it anymore." He said. "You caused this, you cure it."

"We're working on it, Max. I promise. It'll just take time." Curt said. "I don't have time." Max screamed holding his head in pain. "Cure me now!" He yelled firing an electric shock at Curt and Martha, who dodged it. "Before I really get upset" He said finishing his attack and looking at them in rage. Max walked up to Curt, who slowly walked away from him. "I know you can do it, doc, all you need is the proper motivation."

_Oh, well. Secret identity stuff was blown barely three months in this place,_ Daniel thought charging up an attack, hidden from everyone. "I'll distract him. You get the girls out the back."

"What, no Eddie!" Daniel yelled, but it was too late. However, he did do was he said, but… Eddie launched himself at Max, who was about to hit him with his covered hand, if he wasn't suddenly punched in the face by something invisible. Eddie flipped himself over to see Daniel leading Liz and Gwen out of the lab and then turned to see a black clad, flying, person with a tail towering over Max. "Come on," Daniel yelled grabbing Gwen and leading her and Liz away. He had to hurry; he couldn't keep his copy going for long. "In there, it'll be safe." He continued. "Police emergency there's a…" Gwen asked after dialing 911 on her cell-phone. "Gwen, Gwen wait," Liz said looking behind her. Gwen look behind her to face Liz as Liz asked "Where's Danny?"

"Who are you, what's your game?" Max asked the floating person in front of him. "The name the people of this city have come to call me by is the Demon, but in truth my name is Phantom." Phantom said to him, "And I just want to help," He said extending his hand for Max to shake. "Oh, you want to hold my hand?" Max asked as he grabbed Phantom's hand and sent his electricity through him. Phantom's tail turned into two legs, one of just was real, the other was robotic, but Phantom didn't groan and actually tightened his grip on Max's hand. Max groaned after some time, "What are you doing?"

"Absorbing your power, if I'm right it should cure you completely." Phantom said as he continued and as electricity exploded around the lab, hitting Curt's device with the lizard DNA in it. Max attempted to get free, but Phantom just grabbed his other hand and continued absorbing his power.

"Amazing," Curt said realizing that Phantom was acting like a lightning rod, transferring the electricity into the ground harmlessly. Soon, Phantom's hair stood on end from the power, but that didn't stop him. However, as it continued, he felt something being awake in him. The memories of Vortex rushed to his brain as he remembered that it was being shocked by Vortex that gave him control of the weather. _Perhaps Max's electricity is doing the same thing or I always had them and just needed something to awaken them._ Soon, Max groaned a little as the electricity from him started to decrease into nothing. His skin turned back to its original color as did his hair. It wasn't long until Phantom released him and he fainted on the ground completely normal again. Phantom looked at his hand which was still filled with electricity. Curt and Eddie walked over to him and helped him up. "Thank you," Curt said. "Don't mention it," Phantom said he left and headed home to look over his DNA.

"Daniel, I wasn't expecting you home so soon, what happened?"

"Max happened, but I was about to absorb his powers and cure him completely." Daniel said as he turned back into his human form, but electricity was still running through his veins. "What's the problem?"

"I think I absorbed too much and I think I now have electric powers." Daniel said sending a bolt of electricity at a wall in the lab, leaving a good size burn mark on it. "Mmm, interesting," Fixit said picking up a scanner he had developed to see the development of Daniel's power. After scanning Daniel, he said "You are right and it seems you now have control of the weather at least somewhat." Daniel paled a little when he said that and Fixit must have seen it because he continued "Don't worry. They're not controlled by your emotions like last time you had that power."

"Oh, good," Daniel said happily. Then he frown "So, anything going on?"

"Nothing to my knowledge, unless you are hiding something" Fixit said. "What about the armor?"

"Still in the development stage, Daniel, it will take a long time." Fixit sighed. Daniel looked at the newspaper clips Fixit had around the lab, all of them were about Daniel helping people. "You are starting to act like my sister."

"Pardon," Fixit asked looking up from the workshop. "She used to take all news clippings about me saving people and put them in her notebook and now you're putting them around the lab." Daniel said as he stood up. "What can I say? I am a very big supporter of him."

"Ha, ha," Daniel said as he headed upstairs. "Goodnight, Fixit, have a good sleep."

"You too, Daniel," Fixit said as he followed Daniel upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny, what were you thinking last night," Liz suddenly asked when Daniel was walking past her locker. "That I should try and help," He said. "And did you,"

"No, no Daniel Parker is pretty useless." Daniel lied easily. "I wouldn't say that," Liz smiled at him. There was suddenly a clatter of footsteps and a voice suddenly said, "Hey, what's Daniel doing here?" Liz and Daniel turned to see Flash Thompson and his merry team. "Leaving, I hope," Liz scoffed, but Daniel caught that she was lying. Daniel growled a little at Flash, but then turned on a heel and walked away, but he was smiling he knew that he had at least gotten to one of them. "Daniel Parker, another victim of the wild undomesticated cheerleader." Harry suddenly said when Daniel walked up to him and Gwen. "I wouldn't say that, I think I got through to her perhaps."

"It's her lost, Dan." Gwen smiled at him. Daniel smiled back as the three left.

Meanwhile at the lab, Curt and Martha are cleaning up the mess that was made from Max's attack, who was ok, but was still in the hospital and had apologized hundreds of times to both the Connors and Eddie, who all said that it wasn't his fault. However, the issue of the damaged lab was still an issue. "We can pay for the damages and I'll have to thank that Phantom when we met him again."

"Yes," Curt said sadly about the new issue with Max. "We'll try to get Max back on his feet, we won't stop trying but there is nothing more we can do today." Martha said kissing his cheek. "Now, come on. Let's go home." With that, she headed to the door. Curt looked around the lab, but then found his device on the floor. He picked it up and hid it in his lab coat and then followed his wife out of the lab through the completely destroyed glass doors and then down the steps heading toward their home.

That night

In a dark alleyway, three masked wearing man suddenly appeared and ran towards one of the bakers on the street. Using a crowbar, one of them destroys the lock on the door and window and then they go inside. The ring leader says "Alright grab all the cash from the register and safe, but don't eat anything. Ms. M's my great auntie." As his two helpers start to do that, a voice suddenly said as a green light when over them. "So, you rob your great aunt, man I have heard of worse thugs, but you take the cake." The three turned to see… "The Demon," The ring leader yelled. "Get him!" He continued as the other two charged at Daniel. Phantom sighed at that and grabbed the arm of the person in front of him and twists it behind their back. The other attempts to punch him but gets kicked in the face. With that, Phantom let the first one go and then stood in front of a lamp post. The two guys charged at him, but Daniel just smirked and turned intangible, allowing them to hit the lamp port head on.

With that, Daniel webbed them up and lifted them up onto the lamp post. The first guy, having seen this and what Phantom did to his men, attempts to make a run for it on foot, but Phantom just sighed and extends his hand towards him. The dude suddenly begins to float above the sidewalk and then is thrown up next to his partners and with that Phantom finished webbing them up completely. By the time the cops come, the three are completely tied up, leaving the cops with no idea who did that to them. Daniel was hiding behind a water tower where a camera bot was waiting for him. This time Phantom decided for only one camera bot to be with him and for it to remain in one place during the battle so that nothing could happen to it or the pictures. _Ok, time to check that to-do list. Stop the crime, check. Take pictures of myself to win the bugle reward, check. Get home, check. _He thought as he teleported himself home in a bright flash of green light with the camera bot in tow.

Meanwhile at the Connor's place, Curt is busying cleaning up for bed, but as he wiped the mirror in the bathroom clean from the smoke created during his shower, he eyed his robotic arm hanging on the door behind him, however before he could do anything, "Curt," someone said."Ah, yeah, right there, hon." He said as he went over to his lab coat and pulled out the device from the lab and injected himself with it yet again. This time, however, he groaned and his pupils dilated to match a lizard's, but changed back in a second. With that, he stood up and placed the device back into his coat pocket and after opening the door, turned the lights off behind him. Soon, he and his wife checked up on their son and Curt asked "Billy's reading a book about lizards?" Martha yawned. "He wanted to know about those new things at the lab. He's a Connors." Martha said. "Come on, let's go to bed." Curt said closing his son's door, after that he felt something on his shoulder and he scratched it, like normal.

Daniel had arrived at his home and was downloading the pictures the camera bot had gotten from the fight and then opened them. "With my tech and skills, I'll win this contest easily." He smiled as Fixit just worked on the suit that Daniel had asked him to build some time. Soon, the pictures opened on the computer screen and Daniel gasped, falling out of his chair. "No, no, no,"

"What happened?" Fixit asked. "The window caught the flash!" Daniel complained. Then he grabbed the shut down camera bot he had used and said "I thought I programmed these with some AI, something might be wrong with this one or it was my fault. Anyway, these pictures are completely worthless now" He finished as he deleted the pictures from the droid's hard drive and sighed in annoyance. "Well, you will always have tomorrow for a next time, in the meantime, get some sleep." Fixit said. "Ok," Daniel said as fazed up to his bedroom.

During the whole night, Curt tossed and turned as he panted and sweated, having already pulled the covers off of him. Suddenly, he woke up and got up, however before he could get off the bed; he grabbed his shoulder in pain, but he was able to get up slowly. He groaned with every step he took though. It was on his third step that he screamed a little catch the concern of Martha, who also screamed and asked "Curt, what is it?" Curt yelled out again and then collapsed on the floor. Soon, he got himself up and that's when it happened. Many tentacles of tissue grew from his arm as he's eyes dilated again and screamed in bloody hell as the four tentacles soon formed in the shape of an arm. He grabbed it, but then looked at it in shock as Martha walked over to him. He moved the arm to lie on the mirror and then smiling showed it to Martha who gasped and held it against her cheek. "I can't believe it." She cried a little and then hugged Curt for all her worth. "It worked," Curt said happily. "What worked?" Martha asked looking at him.

"What did you…Curt?" She yelled at him as he frowned. "Tell me you didn't use that Lizard DNA formula." She growled at him. "Some lizards regenerate lost limbs."

"And some lizards stick to walls and eat raw meat." She said holding his face in her hands. "That doesn't mean to risk your life…"

"Martha," Curt said removing himself from her grasp. "Look at the results. Don't you see that this means?" He asked looking at his newly grown arm, "To me, to the world. We can literally heal millions…"

"Mom, Dad," A tired voice said coming up behind them. "Hey, partner." Curt yelled picking Billy up with both of his hands, "Whoa, dad, your arm" Billy yelled, now completely awake. With that as Billy laughed a little with being in both of his father's arm for once, the father shared a group hug.


	9. Chapter 9

That day after school as everyone is heading out of the school; Flash and Kenny are in one of the classrooms with the window opened and a bucket of water balloons as Kenny is filling up another one.

"Ha, there's Parker." Kenny laughed. "This is perfect," Flash laughed,

"By the time we'll through; he'll be a shivering wet rat." As Flash threw the first balloon, Daniel dodged it. "Dude, you missed." Kenny said. "Tsk, dumb luck. The jerks lousy with it" Flash said,

"Hey, Parker." He shouted as he threw another balloon. However, Daniel turned and dodged it again. He continued to dodge another three as Flash continued his attack. Everyone gasped at that.

"Whoa, check out Parker." _This is getting annoying,_ Daniel thought as he yelled "Come on, Flash, can't you hit anything." That got him the reaction he wanted. Flash threw another balloon, but this time, Daniel grabbed it and then threw it back at them, hitting Flash right in the face and causing the balloon he had in his hand to explode on to his face.

With that, Daniel smirked and left, leaving everyone shocked by what he can do and Flash fuming about his failed attempt to get Daniel. As Daniel did, he saw Gwen walking up to him.

"Hey, Dan, nice one" She smiled a little. "If you say so," Daniel said as he mounted his bike. "Really, you have stood up to Flash at least three times now and walked away with no marks, what's your secret?"

"Having to deal with a bully for ten years on your own and not having many people to go to." Daniel said sadly. "Oh, sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get to the lab." With that, Gwen mounted the bike behind him and put her helmet on. Once, Daniel was sure that she was holding on tight enough, he sped towards the lab.

However, he had a weird feeling in his gut and his robotic leg that something happened.

**Line Break**

Once they arrived at the lab, they entered to find Eddie sweeping up the lab.

"About time," He said looking up at them. "The Connors is due back any minute. Here," He said handing the broom over to Daniel. "We still got cleaning to do." He finished.

"Save it for later, kids." Someone suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Curt pushing a cart with a cake, some cups and a jug of juice over to them, followed by Billy and Martha. "First we cerebrate."

"Ohh, cake" Gwen smiled.

"Chocolate," Martha and Billy smiled. Curt and Eddie shared a hand shake as Eddie asked

"What exactly are we cerebrating… Your hand, your right hand" Eddie finished shocked as Curt smiled at him. Daniel looked on in worry and fear, _how in the world did Curt do that. Only Alliance personal have access to technology such as that. _He thought as the party started. Soon, Curt and Eddie were having an arm-wrestling match with everyone but Daniel cheering one of them on.

Soon, Eddie yelled "Got ya," As he won. However, then he looked at Curt sheepish.

"Oh, sorry"

"Are you kidding, do you have thrilled I am to lose at arm-wrestling?" Curt asked holding his right hand.

"Doc, this is huge. Your lizard formula is the cure for like every lost limb and amputation in world. We're talking guarantee Nobel Prize. In fact, Daniel…"

"No way, I have grown use to my leg," Daniel hissed at him. Martha scoffed at that,

"Slow down Eddie," She said placing her hands on Curt's shoulders. "It's bad enough that my husband used himself as a guinea pig" She stopped suddenly and turned to Billy. "Billy, Eddie installed Space Wacko's 2 on the office computer."

"Wacko's" Billy asked, "Wicked," He said as he ran towards the office.

"If you're going to crank the volume, close the door please." Once Billy closed the door, Martha turned to Curt.

"Take your shirt off, dear." She said in a deadpan voice. "What? Are you kidding, it's freezing in here." _No, it isn't,_ Daniel thought feeling right at home in the cold temperature. However, Martha continued to glare at him.

"Alright," He said as he pulled his lab coat and black undershirt off. Everyone gasped when they saw the little scales running up from his new arm to the back of his head. "What?" Curt asked looking at their expressions.

**Line Break**

Soon, they were all working on the problem. "Lizard DNA is more primitive than human and the reptilian side of your brain is growing," Martha said looking at her husband who had broken the chart he was writing with and looked up at her.

"It's growing and I'm regressing. I can feel the change." He suddenly screamed in pain and held his head in pain. "Curt, please. You need to keep a clear head."

"No, you need to hurry. I'm losing control." Curt said as Martha looked at him in worry.

"The formula creates reptilian sequences faster than I can ID them, I doubt if we'll knock them all down," Eddie said sadly looking up from a microscope. "Then work on the other side, create a gene cleanlier that knocks out the lizard DNA. A human filter, like a sound filters on a phone." Eddie scoffed, "Nice try, man, but…"

"No wait, he might have something. Yes, a gene cleanlier should do it." Martha said, helping Curt stand up.

"Yes, of course." Curt said as he shook his head. "I should have seen it before. My notes, they'll have all the data we need." He finished as Martha glared at him. "So, it would remove any none human DNA,"

_Perhaps even ecto-plasm._ Daniel thought in worry and fear again. However, he also saw something out of the corner of his eye. _Uh-oh,_ He thought. Billy had been listening in, but the second he was Daniel heading his way, he shut the door and went back on the computer.

"Hey, Billy," Daniel said entering the office and closing the door behind him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Billy said.

"Ok, then what do you want to talk about." Daniel asked. Billy pulled out a book about lizards and started to flip to certain papers.

"The book says that some lizards lay hundreds of eggs and never see them hatch."

"Yes," Daniel said wanting him to continue. "Some of the babies are eaten by predators and the parents don't even care, because they only got lizard brains." Billy finished, flipping to a paper with a picture of a huge lizard on it.

"Billy, trust me." Daniel said placing his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Your dad will always care about you."

"Even if he turns into a monster" Billy asked. _Oh, how wrong you are._ Daniel thought as he was about to say until a screamed stopped him.

Both he and Billy opened the door and left the office to see Curt groaning in pain as he cuddled into a ball on the floor. Daniel held Billy by his shoulder as he looked on in fear. Martha sat down next to him as his new arm twisted and turned and grew claws.

"Curt." Martha said holding onto him. "I've made a terrible mistaken." With that, he screamed at the top of his lungs as his skin was covered in scale, his face turned into a lizard's head, his eyes went yellow and dilated and a tail grew from him.

His shirt and pants were ripped and only his pants and lab coat remained on him. Everyone walked away from him in fear when that happened. "Curt?" Martha asked worry filling her voice. "Curt do you recognize me?" She asked.

However, Lizard Curt growled at her and jumped down from the table he got on and hissed at her. However, Martha slowly walked towards him and sat down in front of him, but suddenly Eddie jumped on top of him and tried to hold him down.

"Doc, stop. We just want to…" The lizard stood up and threw him over his back towards to where Daniel and Billy were. Daniel forced Billy out of the way and then rolled on his back to barely miss getting hit by Eddie, who hit the office wall.

However, during his roll, Daniel had removed something from his robotic leg and aimed it at the lizard. Soon a light blue blast hit him, but it didn't do anything. Daniel fired another three times, but nothing happened.

Suddenly the lizard jumped onto the roof of the office and then jumped through the skylight and away from the lab. Daniel gasped at that and then slowly stood up and looked at the weapon in his hand.

"Why didn't an Alliance grade stunner knock him out…?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear him. _The scales, they're too tough._ He realized. With that, he dropped the weapon and then stepped on it with his robotic leg, destroying it. "I got to go." He yelled as he ran out of the lab. "Daniel…Eddie, where are you going?"

"Finish the gene cleanlier, I'll follow the doc and call in with a location." Eddie said showing them his cell phone and then running out of the lab. "How could Daniel just…"

"I guess he's scared. It's overwhelming and he's only 16," Martha said with her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I'm 16," Gwen yelled at her. "Yes, I know and I thank you for that." Martha said as the two girls continued to work.

Meanwhile, Daniel ran into an alleyway and changed into his ghost form. He could feel where the doc was and aimed to stop him and bring him back to the lab. He had the thought of calling Fixit to help Martha and Gwen, but then decided against it.

Gwen and Martha didn't need to know that his guardian was a robotic man and that he had one at all. The less anyone knew about him, the better and he nearly blew it at the lab. He flew up into the air but then sky bombed and phased down into the subway of NYC and saw the lizard tearing the place up.

**Line Break**

Eddie had found the doc sooner and was attempting to get up with him.

"Don't panic, just head for the exit!" He yelled as everyone attempted to get one in a mad rush. As many people were thrown around, a teenage girl hid in the shadows of the wall attempting to get her breath back until something fell on her forehead. She peeked and screamed as the lizard was about to eat her, until something black and white hit him and threw him away from everyone else.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you," The lizard just threw a thing of metal at Daniel who just grabbed it and let it drop somewhere he knew wouldn't hurt anyone. "Again, I don't want to hurt you at all. Just surrender." He said firing his ecto-goo at him, binding his arms and legs.

The lizard hissed at that and then broke through the goo. Daniel cursed under his breath and he lifted the lizard up and threw him behind the subway train and away from everyone else. "Ok, this will hurt you more than me." Daniel muttered as he charged at the Lizard and punched him in the face.

However, the lizard attempted to hit Phantom with his tail, fortunately Phantom went intangible when that happened and landed his attack with ease, causing the Lizard to land on the tracks. Phantom floated down to be in front of him.

He couldn't overshadow him; it didn't work on non humans and teleporting right now would not allow Eddie to tell the others the location if Phantom couldn't get him to the lab. Slowly, the lizard stood up, but then jumped up. Daniel cocked an eye-brow at that until he heard the train coming. He immediately turned intangible and flew up from the train to see another train pull and the Lizard and Eddie get on board, well Eddie.

The lizard rode on top. Phantom landed behind him and fired more ecto-goo blasts at him. However, the Lizard dodged them and then hit Phantom in the face, causing Daniel to fly off to the side of the train. Luckily, he used his powers to stay on the train and then flew back up to meet with the Lizard.

Once he did, he threw another blast at him, blowing the lizard back a little, but the lizard charged at him. The battle with the Lizard continued as Daniel attempted to get contain him and force him down onto the roof of the subway train. He couldn't harm the doc even if the doc wasn't thinking like him and wasn't stopping to hurt him. Danny sighed as he dodged another hit and then turned intangible to miss getting hit by the Lizard's tail.

With that, Phantom fired a stun blast at him, but again with the stunner it didn't work. _I should use my ice powers, but the risk of the people on board outweighs its affectless,_ Phantom thought sadly as the battle continued with Phantom towering over the lizard, who he had just punched to lay on the roof of the subway train. However, the lizard hit Phantom and hit the roof of the subway and fell to the ground between the tracks. _Oh, man. So much for plan A_. Phantom thought as he flew out of the subway and back towards the lab.

**Line Break**

Back at the lab, Martha poured the last ingredient into the test tube as Gwen said "We're done" As Martha placed the last test tube in its holder.

"I think so. It all squares with Curt's research. Of course, there is only one way to test it and because Curt's hide is so thick, we'll have to find a way to make him drink it." Martha said lifting out of the bottled test tubes to look at it.

"Perhaps by asking help from a neighborhood demon" A voice suddenly said as Phantom appeared in the lab. "Phantom,"

"I get that reaction a lot," Phantom muttered.

"How did you know that we need you?" Gwen asked. "That isn't important," Phantom said. Though he wanted to say 'Daniel informed me about the problem. The dude might not be brave, but he's smart.'

Before they could say anything, the phone rang and Martha put on speaker phone, "Hello"

"It's me. He's at the Bronx Zoo." Eddie said as the Lizard used his tail to break into the zoo.

"Tell your friend to stay away from the lizard," Phantom said using his ecto-web to grab one of the test tubes, "I'm on my way." He finished disappearing in a bright light. "What was that?" Eddie asked.

"Our local hero, he's on his way and I'll be right behind him." Martha said as she started to leave. "Gwen can you stay with Billy," She remembered suddenly. Gwen immediately raised her hands and said "Of course,"

With that, Martha ran out as Gwen ran to the office and opened the door. However, when she saw the phone hanging from the table and no Billy in sight, she yelled "Dr. Connors!"

**Line Break**

Phantom suddenly appeared at the Bronx zoo and immediately started to look for Eddie and Curt, having no idea where they would be. Eddie slowly walked towards the house of reptiles, but then stopped when he felt something on his feet.

He looked down to see a snake slithering on them. He gasped as he walked back and landed on a bench nearby.

However, Phantom suddenly appeared behind him and he gasped as he turned to face him. "I get that reaction a lot too," Phantom muttered under his breath. "I think he's in there with the other creepy crawlers." Eddie said pointing at the house of reptiles.

"Good, stay put." Phantom said as he flew inside. _Humid, definitely humid,_ He thought as he began to lower the temperature of the place to slow the reptiles down a little. He looked around at the shattered cases as all the reptilians crawled around the place. Phantom finally arrived at the heated pool where the Crocodiles were kept and muttered under his breath.

_Have to find the doc and then get him out of the pool, if I just freeze it, the others could die along with him_. Phantom thought as he turned invisible and intangible and dived into the pool. Luckily thing about being death, you don't need to breathe at all. Phantom smiled as he looked around the pool. Soon, he found the doc and charged at him, turning tangible and throwing him out of the pool.

The lizard hissed at that and attempted to get free of Phantom, but Phantom flew out of the house and then threw him into a nearby polar bear pool.

As the lizard trashed around the pool, Phantom fired his ecto-goo at the caves where the bears were to keep them from meeting with him. He saw Eddie running up to the pool and then he asked "Why did you do that?"

"Lizards are cold-blooded animals," Phantom said removing the gene-cleanlier test tube from his utility belt. "As long as he was in a heated pool, no one could get him to drink this; now that he is in a cold pool it should be easier." Phantom said as he fired an ice beam at the pool, freezing the area around the lizard and then flew at him. He immediately grabbed onto him and attempted to get him to open his mouth as Eddie looked on.

However, Phantom soon heard a new voice, "Dad," as he attempted to get the doc to drink the gene-cleanlier. Suddenly, he got the lizard's mouth open and made him drink it.

"Did you skateboard here?" Eddie asked Billy as when walked up to him.

"I took a cab, duh," Billy said as he and Eddie watched the lizard trashed around in the pool attempting to get out before anything could happen to him. Phantom watched in worry, he hoped the gene-cleanlier would work, but it didn't seem to be.

He was about to fire another attack at the lizard, but then the lizard slowed down and then hissed in pain as he transformed back, his skin was uncovered by scales, his tail disappeared as well as his new right arm, and his face turned back into Curt's. It took a minute, but soon, Phantom grabbed onto the very weak Curt as he got him out of the pool and flew him over to where everyone else was waiting.

However, when he did a flash went off, but no one noticed it. "Thank you, Phantom."

"Don't mention it," Phantom said as he disappeared again and headed home, he had some work to do now.

**Time Break**

The next day, Eddie, Gwen, Curt and Martha were looking at the daily bugle in the lab, with Curt looking at the floor in sadness. The newspaper had the headline 'Demon vs. Lizard' with a picture of the battle under it.

"Pictures and everything" Eddie hissed as Martha picked the paper up. "But who could have taken theses?" She asked. Eddie huffed, "Check the by-line." He said. Martha read the by-line of the picture which was in red, 'Pictures taken by Daniel Parker.' She read in rage.

"What?" She asked confused. "Martha, it's alright. Besides, I'm not exactly in a position to throw stones." Curt said slowly and sadly as he went into the office and closed the door behind him. "Where is he anyway? Too scared to face us or what?" Eddie asked. "Don't know, don't care." Martha said, "But he isn't in our employment anymore. You can tell him that once you see him, Gwen."

"If I do," Gwen said sadly as everyone looked at the paper in front of them.

Daniel was working on the arm section of the armor, welding a specific metal to the edge of it, but after he finished Fixit threw the paper down on the work table. Daniel sighed when he saw it,

"I know what you're thinking, but if it wasn't for me many people would have been hurt or worse in the subway and the doc would still be a lizard right now."

"And that gives you the right…"

"No, but I had no choice. If I didn't leave the lab when I did who knows what would have happened and I had to use the pictures in order to win the prize money before anyone else did for theirs and my safely." Daniel said sadly.

"Ok, but I don't think that Martha, Gwen, Curt or Eddie will agree with you."

"I know. Which is why I won't be back at the lab as Daniel Parker" Daniel said as he continued to work on the suit as Fixit sighed and left him in peace as he welded more pieces to the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Some nights later, on the major highway, an armored vehicle is making its way to a lab when a blue 18-wheeler suddenly cut in front of it as two more got on both side of it and one get behind the vehicle.

The driver turned to his partner, who was in the back with a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist in the back of the vehicle and said "I don't like this. Something's going down." Suddenly, the 18-wheeler behind the vehicle rammed into it. This made the driver slam down on the brakes, but the 18-wheeler behind him just continued to push him forward as the 18-wheeler in front trailer opened and the vehicle was forced inside of it.

After the trailer door was shut, the driver got on the comlink and yelled "Track to dispatch, transport 23, do you read…" Unfortunately, knock-out gas was pumped into the trailer and both the driver and his partner fell unconscious.

**Line Break**

It wasn't long until someone welded a hole in the vehicle's back door and opened it.

The person then cut the cuff off that was on the briefcase and then exited the vehicle. Leaving the driver and partner to whatever his employers had planned for them.

The person, Montana, then gave the briefcase to Hammerhead, who was in the warehouse with him and two others, as he said "There you go, Hammerhead. Job's down." He smiled as he attempted to place his cowboy hat back on.

"Forget the hat," Hammerhead said causing Montana to stop as Hammerhead opened the briefcase and turned it to show Montana a yellow and brown suit with a green set of goggles, and two bracelet size devices on top of two gloves that went with the suit. "Put on the suit. You still owe the big man one," Hammerhead said as Montana did put on his hat,

"Friendly neighborhood Demon." Hammerhead finished as Montana smiled at the suit and the job of killing the Demon. However, what they didn't know was that something had watched the whole thing.

**Line Break**

That morning, Daniel slowly woke up and then found Fixit talking to someone down stairs. Not wanting to know and not sensing any danger, Daniel went along his business of getting ready, but soon he had to come down and was happy to see that whoever Fixit was talking to was done.

However, "If you're wondering that was Ms. Watson, a neighbor to us and her niece Mary Jane Watson" Fixit said as Daniel attempted to leave.

"And I should care why?" Daniel asked annoyed. "Well, I think that it would be good for you and her to meet."

"What's she like?" Daniel asked. "Oh, she has a wonderful personally." Daniel shuddered at that. "In fact, she just next door, perhaps we should just…"

"No thanks, I promised Harry that I would help him study." Daniel said as he left, but not before Fixit said "In that case, here." Fixit said handing Daniel a PDA. "There was a robbery last night on the road and whoever they are, they took something very valuable from that company."

**Line Break**

Phantom was flying around talking to Fixit via his hands-free phone and typing away on his PDA, which showed him the thing that was stolen. "And what does this thing designed to do?" Daniel asked looking at the suit.

"The company isn't saying, but I doubt if it was for something good. Perhaps a suit for the military," Fixit said. "I guess, but if someone else has this than we will have a problem, a very big problem" Danny finished as he continued to fly towards Harry's.

However, when he was halfway there, a person looking out over the city said "Target spotted…And target lost but he's in the area boss." He said over the two-way radio he had pressed against his ear.

"Ok, just keep an eye out for anything like that. I want to get the drop on her or him before they attack someone innocent." Daniel said as he arrived at Harry's place. He took the elevator up as he finished putting his web-shooters in his backpack which as the elevator door opened.

However, standing right in front of him was Norman Osborn, dressed in his usually suit and tie. "Daniel, I assuming"

"Yes, sir," Daniel said.

"Here to help Harry?" Norman asked.

"We help each other, Mr. Osborn." Daniel said leaving the elevator and lowering his hood.

"Then I'll leave you two to it, I have work to do." Osborn said as he left and Daniel followed Harry into his room. However, when Daniel saw Harry's computer, he inwardly groaned.

_I knew I forgot something. _"Mind if I check my e-mail?" He asked. Harry just flopped down on his bed and shrugged indifferently. With that, Danny signed in and started to do through his e-mail. "An invite to Midtown's fall dance."

"Which would rock if either of us had…what's the word…date?"

"I could probably ask Mary Jane Watson," Daniel muttered.

"Mary who what's it?" Harry asked.

"Some girl my godfather wants me to meet. Get this she has a wonderful personally."

Both Daniel and Harry shuddered at that. "I was thinking about asking Gwen, just as friends you know."

"Actually I wouldn't know. Ms. Stacy is currently not speaking to me." Daniel said sadly. Suddenly, the computer beeped, "From the desk of J. Johan Jameson?" Daniel asked. "Wow, publisher of the Daily Bugle. Mr. Parker, come in ASAP to collect paycheck for photos of the Demon. Yes," Daniel cheered. However, when he looked over at Harry, he sighed,

"I'll get that later, for now let's begin. Now how much do you know about calculus?" Daniel asked, getting his calculus book. "Not that much…"

"Then let's begin from the beginning, get some paper," Daniel said as the two began. What Harry didn't know was that Daniel had made an invisible copy and that copy was now flying towards the Daily Bugle to get his money.

**Line Break**

"Did a caveman proof read this piece? Where's my sports editor? I want him in my office in 14 seconds and where's my coffee?" A fit man wearing brown pants, a yellow shirt under a brown vest and a red tie with black hair that had white side burns and green eyes was shouting to a younger woman who had brown hair, blue eyes, was wearing a choker, a light blue shirt and a brown skirt, who was writing down everything he was saying, as Daniel walked up to them.

"Excuse I'm Daniel…"

"I know who you are. You're the no nothing that wasted 41 seconds of my time yesterday." The man yelled at him. "Well, I ain't got another 41 to spare." He said leading Daniel towards the elevator. "But…"

"Brilliant comeback kid," He said as the elevator door shut in front of Daniel. "And where's that Parker guy? I e-mailed him 76 minutes ago and won't anyone get me my coffee."

"Coffee, decaf," The girl said. "It's only been 20 minutes and I'm pretty sure you just kicked Daniel Parker out." She finished as the man looked at her in shock.

"Well then, don't stand there. Get him back." Daniel was just walking out the front door and was about to leave then he remembered, "My money." He yelled going back inside. However, he saw the girl coming out and stopped to see her. She pointed back up and together they headed back up. The man was looking at his pocket watch when Daniel came into his office.

"Sorry about that, Parker." He said. "I was expecting someone old enough to have armpit hair." He said shaking hands with Daniel. "Now that costume freak sells papers so I want another set in my hand by deadline." He said sitting down behind his desk. "You got two hours."

"I'll try, but..."

"You still here, what do you want, a medal. Out" He yelled.

Daniel left and heard the girl say "I'll cut that check for your Parker."

"Thanks,"

"I'm Betty," The girl said. "So, Betty, how can you work for a walking loud mouth like Jameson?" Daniel asked. "Mr. Jameson a decent man, down deep."

"We're talking grand canyon deep or Dante's ninth circle deep." Daniel asked. Betty laughed a little at that,

"See you soon, Daniel Parker," She said handing Daniel his check.

**Line Break**

With that, Daniel headed back downstairs and told his original what happened. _"Ok, fine. Stay out and see if you can get any good pictures in the next two hours. I'll stay here. Tutoring is taking some time, _Daniel, the original said back to the copy in their minds.

_"Okay, boss man. You're the boss." _The copy said as he ran into an alleyway and changed into his ghost form and fell up over the city, looking for any crime that he could fight.

Several hours later, both Daniel and his copy came back together and he was flying around when the guy from before said "He's back, set into movement" to two others who were robbing a store.

The two ran out, activating the alarm system which Daniel notice and then flew after them, following their getaway car. "Great, he's on us." The first man said, taking his mask off to show that he was Marko. "Not too fast, if he loses us, it'll mean no payday." He said to his partner who removed his mask to show that he was Aaron.

"Forget the payday, I want payback." Aaron said as he pulled into a dump where the dump trucks were stored. Once, they stopped, they got out of the car and took positions behind two dump trucks, waiting for Phantom. If Phantom hadn't went to the roof to see where they were and to set up his camera. Phantom floated down and then fired a round of ecto-goo that caught…

"Marko, again," He muttered as he finished trapping Marko to the Dump truck he was hiding behind.

"And there's your partner, again," Phantom continued to complain as Aaron charged at him. Phantom just turned intangible and let Aaron hit his own car and then fired an ecto-goo blast at him too, trapping him as well. _That was far too easy_. Phantom thought as he suddenly heard a sound wave heading his way. He immediately raised an ecto-shield around him that bounced the blast to the left of him.

"Mmm, I had thought that would come more as a shock to you. You're just full of surprises, ain't ya," A man said appearing from the shadows and wearing the stolen suit, charging up another blast in both of the devices on his wrists. Phantom looked at the man and then dodged another blast that destroyed four dump trucks that Phantom was behind.

"Holy…Not even Ember was that strong." He smirked. _Fun time,_ He thought as he fired ecto-blast after ecto-blast. The man attempted to dodge them, but got hit many times. The man groaned as Phantom floated down to him.

"What is your name?" Phantom asked.

"Call me…well, how about Shocker?" He asked firing another blast at Phantom. This one blow Phantom away, but he stopped himself with his powers and then charged at him, hitting him and blowing him away.

"Nice kick, how taste mine," Shocker yelled as he fired at Phantom again. Phantom was thrown back into a trash compacter and buried deep in the garbage. _Damn not again,_ Phantom thought in annoyance as he attempted to get himself out. Shocker climbed over to him and then firing a weak blast activated the compacter. As the garbage started to compact around Phantom, he had no way out. Soon, the machine compacted completely and Shocker said "That should satisfy the big man." He then activated the radio in his helmet. "Extraction"

"Hey, what about us" Marko asked. "I'll leave you for the cops, but I'm in too good a mood," Shocker said as he fired at them, freeing them, but also blowing them away.

As a black helicopter flew there and lowered a ladder for Shocker to get on with, the compacter released a box of garbage. Soon, Shocker and the helicopter left as Aaron asked Marko "Is he died."

"He's finished, now let's go!" Marko yelled as he and Aaron ran out of the dump. However, behind them a black and white figure phased out of the cube of garbage and groaned. He needed to be much more careful than that and how could he be so stupid. He blamed himself in his mind. He sighed sadly. He was still not that good at the hero thing and had many things to relearn.

He flew up where he left his camera and then after getting it, teleported back home to check the pictures. He knew that he had to get a rematch with Shocker, but knew he also had to wait and surprise a few crooks that he is still alive to show that the Shocker had failed to do his job and couldn't wait for it.

**Line Break**

The next day in gym, Daniel and Harry were talking about any questions that Harry still had about calculus when Daniel said "Rope, man," Harry turned around and then exhaled sadly as he grabbed the rope and attempted to climb a little, but then fell to the ground on the mat.

Flash and some others started to laugh at that as Daniel helped Harry up. "Guess all Osborn's money couldn't buy a muscle tone,"

"You think you can do better, Flash? Then how about you and I race, first to the top wins." Daniel said to him smirking. "Dude, Parker's calling you out." Rand said to Flash.

_My ghost powers are going to send you home crying,_ Daniel thought as a twisted smile came to his face. However, during that the volleyball that Gwen and some of the others were playing with rolled over and hit Daniel's right leg, his robotic one, which is why he didn't feel it. "Ball please," Gwen said even though.

However, the gym teacher said "Alright, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone. Line up," He said as Daniel and Flash lined up in front of a rope, one for each of them. However, as they began to grab the rope, Flash smelled something and then sniffed around until he smelled Daniel. He groaned. "No way, you win. Usually when I say that you stink, it's a figure of speech but whoa," He finished holding his nose. Daniel smelled himself and groaned, _but I showered 5 times._

It was that this time that everyone else started to smell something bad and knew who it was coming from."Daniel, throw me the ball," Gwen yelled as Daniel finally realized that the ball was right next to him. He tossed it, but Gwen had turned around so it hit her in the back of her head. "Gwen, sorry, sorry, you turned at the last second." Daniel said as Gwen growled at him.

"Parker, hit the showers," The gym teacher said as Flash continued "Yeah for all of our sake" As everyone started to laugh at him.

**Line Break**

After school at the Daily Bugle, Betty asked Daniel "Dan, are you wearing perfume,"

"It's a long story. Anyway I have some more pictures,"

"That's great. Oh, you have to meet our editor in chief." She said as Daniel turned to see a black haired African American man wearing black pants, black shoes, and a red vest over an orange suit with a brown tie.

"John Robertson, this is Daniel Parker,"

"The photographer" He asked.

"Yup," Daniel said as they shook hands. "Call me Robbie. Any new shots" Daniel pulled out the new set he got last night and handed them to him. "Do you know a Rand Robertson?" Daniel asked.

"Well there is a kid of that name that lives in my house and eats all my food. You at Midtown" Robbie asked. "Yes, sir,"

"Good school. Look, Daniel, the fact that you twice gotten any useable pictures of the Demon is pretty amazing and the photos themselves are pretty good do you have your camera on you?"

Daniel pulled out his old and worn, but still useable black and white camera.

"She is a little old, but she still works." He said. "I can see that, but it won't cut it. If you want to be a bugle freelancer, you take that check and invest in a serious, new, camera." Robbie said after handing Daniel his camera back after looking at it. He was about to hand the photos back too, when Johan suddenly grabbed them and started to look over them.

"Garbage, garbage, literally garbage, gar…wait. Ho, ho" He smiled as Daniel and Robbie looked at the picture. It was one of when Phantom was trapped in the trash compacter with Shocker looking over him. "Wouldn't you use one where Phantom's winning," Daniel asked. "Ha, shows what you know." Johan said throwing the other pictures to the ground.

"Nobody loves a winner. The people are hard market and the people want to see their hero's to fail, makes them feel good about themselves." He said as Daniel picked the pictures up.

However, Johan smelled the air and groaned, "Piece of advice, kid." He said using a finger to force Daniel away from him. "Perfume doesn't cut it. Tomato juice, only thing after taking pictures at a dump"

**Line Break**

Daniel sighed at that and then headed to see what cameras the nearby electronics store had. However, when he was about to enter the owner locked the door and closed the binds. "What's going on, the sign says you're not closed for another hour."

"Sign's wrong. Come back tomorrow." Daniel cocked an eye-brow at that and then ran into an alleyway and changed into his ghost half and looked around. Suddenly, two men carrying a huge box filled with electronics.

"I'm telling ya, we got to cash in fast. Once Hammerhead spreads the word that the Demon is toast, it'll be open season for every hood in the city."

"See what believe that I didn't cash in his chips myself." Aaron complained. "Aww just shut up and lift." Marko said as they attempted to load the truck they had up.

However, Aaron sniffed the air and said "Something smells bad."

"Still, I washed this suit 8 times already." Phantom complained appearing from the truck and webbing both of the man's hands to the box and sat on top of it. "You" They yelled.

"Now that you know that I'm still alive, tell Shocker that I want a rematch," Phantom hissed at them, showing his eyes going bright neon green in rage. They both gasped at that, but didn't say anything. Then Phantom flew up and told the owner, "You can call the cops now, bye." With that, he left the three alone. "I really hate that guy."

"This is really getting heavy." Marko said as they collapsed onto the ground under the weight of the box, which they were still attached to. With that, he flew home hoping that he could get something done on the suit or getting a new camera until Shocker gave him a time and place for their rematch.

**Line Break**

That night at the Big Sky Billiard Room, Montana is play pool when a voice suddenly said "The big man's not satisfied, Montana."

"And why would that be?" Montana asked sharpening his pool stick. "He doesn't think you lived up to your responsibilities." Hammerhead said crushing a pool ball with his bare hands. Montana growled at that, but didn't say anything to him at all. Meanwhile, Daniel was walking around town waiting for any crime or Shocker to come up. He was, however, playing with the new camera he got.

_I hope this thing makes Robbie happy, but I still like my old one. It's one of the only things I still have to remain me of my parents…_Daniel shook his head again to clear it. He didn't need to think about them at a time like this. He was about to walk in front of the daily bugle building when…The ground shook and everyone gasped at that. It lasted for a several seconds, but he ran into the daily bugle to see what was happening.

"Traffic's already online. Lee, get me damage report. Foswell, take the science angle. Manhattan is not known for earthquakes and that was the third tremor in the last hour." Robbie said as he attempted to manage the news team. Daniel cocked an eyebrow at that and then pulled out his PDA and searched the location of the tremors.

_Epicenter equally space and in a straight line going uptown. Those aren't earthquakes, they're breadcrumbs from Shocker for yours truly and I think I know where to find him._ Daniel thought as he pocked the PDA and then left the office and flew towards the place. It was a dark and empty section of town in an abanded theater.

He phased in, invisible and shouted "Shocker, I know you are here. Let's see if you can hit an invisible target." He smirked as he looked around for Shocker. He found him right behind him and fired a huge ecto-blast at him, blowing him away. "Now, kid, I don't want to make this harder than it has to be. Just show yourself so I can end ya,"

"Now why would I do that?" Phantom asked as he turned visible in front of Shocker. Shocker gasped at that, but then fired at him. Phantom dodged the blast after blast that damaged the columns holding the second floor up. Phantom then fired back as Shocker said "I am amaze at your skills, son, not enough to yet you go. That'll be bad business."

"Speaking of which why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Phantom asked as he flew above him. "Shoot, nothing personal, son. Simple truth is that if a man's a man, then he honors his responsibilities and you're one of mine." He said as he fired at Phantom.

However, Phantom continued to dodge and then shot out the robe the chandelier was hanging by, making it drop on top of Shocker. Shocker gasped at that, but his suit raised a shield and protected him. With that, Phantom fired another ecto-blast at him as Shocker fired back at him. When Phantom dodged his attack, he noticed that the columns were damaged. _Well the place is closed._

"You know, it really ain't wise to make a dangerous man look foolish." Shocker said after Phantom shot him again. "You don't need any help for that," Phantom said floating in front of a column. Shocker fired at him, missing him and hitting the column.

"And besides, if you were dangerous I would be die by now," Phantom smirked as Shocker fired at him, missing again and hitting another column. "Man, you had more shots than Marko and Aaron and done about as well," Phantom laughed flying above him. "Those boys are punks." Shocker said firing again and the same thing happening again. "This is my profession."

"You get paid for this, because of that accent, I was thinking cowboy or something like that," Phantom said allowing his Texan accent to show through. "Don't you mock me, boy," Shocker yelled firing at the column Phantom was hiding behind.

"I'm a mocker, sue me," Phantom smiled as he took out the last two columns causing the whole thing to collapse on top of Shocker.

Shocker gasped when that happened as his suit attempted to protect him, but gave out and he was buried under the rubble. With that, Phantom floated down and then fazed the unconscious Shocker out of it and then webbed him completely up and opened his two bracelets where his shots came from and removed the most important piece of it and scanned it as well so that he could make a copy of them.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Harry arrived at his home and threw his backpack at a potted plant, which fell to the ground with his back pack. "You seem troubled, son." Norman said sadly. "Troubled, you think. I failed my calculus test even with Dan's help. Flash's crowd won't cut me a break…"

"Enough, you're parked in a no whining zone," Norman said walking up to Harry and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Take some responsibility. Daniel's not the reason you failed. If you want to pass a test, study. If you want to be popular, be popular. Take control of your destiny boy."

"Harry, life's pretty simple." He continued. "You cowboy up and do what you have to do." With that, he turned around and entered his office, closing the door behind him. "Thanks, I will." Harry smiled as he left as well. Back in the office, Norman said "My apologies for the interruption."

"Ah, kids today, what are you going to do," Hammerhead said looking over at him. "New topic, this Demon, we want him gone. You care?" He asked as Norman sat down in his desk.

"None of my business," He said. "Really, hero saved your hide." Hammer said with his hands on his hips. "I have nothing to do with this Demon." Norman said as he suddenly smiled and continued "I wouldn't have tipped you off about that Tricorp shipment if I had."

"Why did you tip us off?" Hammerhead asked raising an eye-brow at that. "Tricorp is my competitor in the super mercenary field. If their prototypes go missing, everyone wins."

Hammerhead pulled out a cell-phone at that, "Which brings up an issue my boss wants to discuss. Go ahead, big man." He said as he put the phone on speaker as the big man's voice said "Mr. Osborn, we have a proposition. When this Demon battles the likes of the Vulture, the lizard and even our Shocker, he's too busy to interfere with my empire. We would like to hire you to create more…well, let's call them super villains."

"What's in it for me," Norman asked. "Beneficial funding and a ready supply of human guinea pigs for your more questionable experiments" The big man said as Norman smiled at that.

**Line Break**

When Shocker finally came to, he found himself hanging from a lamp post striped of his suit and in a web net with two cop cars under him with his suit neatly folded in front of him. "Ned Lee, the bugle," A white man said, wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt. "What happened?" He asked. After looking around, he called Robbie.

"Robbie, it's me. I'm here, but I need a photographer. Wait…what?"

"I said Parker was there, already e-mailed his pictures," Robbie said looking at the pictures on his computer. "Got a new camera too," Robbie smiled at that. When Daniel got home, he put the money he got from the pictures into the safe as Fixit turned to face him. "Got something for me?" Daniel sighed, "Here," He said throwing the control chip he took from Shocker's suit and the scans he got from it. "Some sort of a sound suit, see if you can create a copy of it or a way to defend someone from it."

"As you wish, but why do you smell like tomato juice?" Fixit asked. "That is a long story…"

"That has to do with this?" Fixit asked showing him the newspaper of his first fight with Shocker. "Yeah,"

"Well, as long as you don't stink, I guess I can deal with it." Fixit smirked.

"Ha, ha"


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel was flying around town, but as he made his way across the city, an explosion came from underground and smoke rose from the vents in the ground. He immediately phased down to see what was happening.

Down there, Aaron said "First time I ever blew my way out of a store." As they ran out of the hole they just made. "Biggest score we ever made." Marko said. "I'm just glad there's no Demon to cramp our style." He said.

"Didn't know you had any style" Phantom suddenly said as he webbed both of them up completely and leaving them for the cops again. Soon, they were in a jail cell as Marko complained "Two bags full of cash and we lost them, I can't believe it" as he sighed.

"I can't believe we lost to that pathetic little demon again." Aaron growled. "Bail's been paid. I guess thugs could have friends, who knew." A cop said as he opened the cell and let them go. After looking at each other, the two left and found a chauffeur waiting for them as Hammerhead said "Hello boys and welcome to the big time."

**Line Break**

That day, Daniel was firing his webs, ecto-blasts, electricity and ice blasts at targets around the training area of the lab as Fixit watched in amazement. However, he was also going through the many pockets that Daniel had in his backpack.

Every week that Daniel took it to school someone damaged it or when he was in a battle and couldn't leave his backpack anywhere it sometime got damaged. As Fixit looked through the thing, he followed a slip of paper that had blue letters on it and a few couples dancing.

"Daniel, what is this?" He asked as Daniel stopped in his training. "A flyer for Midtown's fall dance, but I'm not going at all."

"Really," Fixit said sadly. "If you do change your mind, I'm sure Mary Jane Watson would love to come with you." _Ms. wonderful personality,_ Daniel thought as he shuddered again as he grabbed his backpack and refilled it up.

"Yeah, I'll think about it, but for now I should get to school. Don't want to be late, do I?" He asked as he ran out of the store and headed there.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile a small limo pulls into a dusty auto shop under a bridge in an old, darker part of time as many scout droids, invisible fly around looking for anything out of the norm.

After the auto shop's door closed behind it, the limo was lowered down into an underground tunnel as Hammerhead and Marko came out. "What about Aaron?" He asked.

"This is a sole job." Hammerhead said unlocking the door in front of him. "The big man's has had his eye on you for some time now Marko."

"The big man, do I get to meet him." Marko said holding Hammerhead by his shirt.

Hammerhead growled at that and freed himself from Marko's grip, but got Marko in his and growled "No one gets to meet the big man," as he glared at Marko hard. Marko gasped at that, but didn't say anything as the limo was lifted back up to the ground and then left leaving them all alone.

**Line Break**

During lunch, Daniel sat down next to Harry and Gwen, who both didn't speak to him. "Here I am with my two friends, who either are speaking to me. Should I change seats" Daniel said as Harry looked at his book and Gwen was peeling an orange.

"Don't worry about it, so your help didn't help me. I'm over it," Harry smiled at him. Suddenly, the intercom came on, "Morning students, Coach Smith here with a quick announcement. With that injury of our starting tie end," He said as the student in question, smiling meekly at Flash and the others, with slits and a case around his leg.

"And the academic suspension of our backup" He continued as Flash popped the student's in question bubblegum bubble, causing it to spatter all over his face, "The Midtown Mustangs will be holding three days of try-outs starting this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah, I am so there." Harry said happily. "Uh, Harry you know that I'm all about being the encouraging gal pal, but the words 'severe bone breakage' do come to mind." Gwen said.

"Yeah, Harry, have you seen some of those guys?" Daniel asked as Flash listened in to them. "Come on, if you're that worried about it some moral support? Try out with me." Daniel thought about that, but then said "No, thanks."

Having a person with superhuman powers is cheating. Later during passing period, Flash walked up to Kenny and said "Hey, Kong, Osborn's trying out,"

"Cool,"

"Cool?" Flash asked. "Yeah, I need a new tackling dumb, broke my last one." Kong said pointing at the injured player as Daniel listened in. _I can't help him and he really wants this. I'll be there, but I won't try out._ "Hey, Harry, I'll see you at the tryouts. I'm still not trying out through." Daniel said as the two headed towards class and then out onto the football field with Daniel hoping nothing bad happens to Harry.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, a black metal bracelet clamped down on a person's wrist as two metal tentacles pulled two small black wires from the device the bracelets were connected to and then attached them to the person, who was Marko.

"So, doc, what's with the arms?" He asked the same short, fat doctor who Tomes was yelling at some weeks ago.

"Oh, these, well they allow me to multiclass, manipulate different objects and keep a safe distance." He said as he looked at a clipboard one of the arms gave him. "You need a safe distance? What about me?" Marko yelled at him as he moved away from him.

"Actually there are concerns," The doc said. Marko immediately attempted to break the bracelets holding him in place when Hammerhead said, wearing sunglasses. "Marko, relax. Procedure simple, painless and completely worth it," He said smiling at Marko. "Show him," He said as the doc went inside the control room and showed them a presentation.

"Well, yes the subject is infused with millions of microscope silicon grains creating subdural silicon armor." The doc said as the presentation on the window showing the people in the control room what was happening in the room where Marko and Hammerhead were showed a blue figure of a man been hit by waves from three devices, one on top and two to the side of him and then a white layer traveling up to just below the shoulder line that showed the armor being created on the figure.

"Now, in theory, you'll be able to walk through metal detects…well," He didn't know how to finish that sentence, "undetected," He chose, "And you'll be impervious." The doc said as he arms started to set the procedure up. "Impervious?" Marko asked. "Is that a good thing?" He asked looking at Hammerhead, who smiled "Yeah, means nothing and nobody can hurt ya, including that demon." He said as he went into the control room.

**Line Break, I'M ON FIRE!**

Meanwhile, after school, Harry was standing in front of the coach in a line with everyone else in school that wanted to get on the football team as Danny, Gwen and some others were sitting in the stands watching them as the coach was saying.

"All right, ladies, listen up. I've only have room for two of you on the team, one starter and one backup."

"Don't worry, Brown, you're in." Flash said coming to stand next to the African American boy he was speaking to. "We'll make sure of it." He continued as Kong stood at Brown's other side.

"Alright, helmets on, let's play some football." The coach said as everyone on the field placed their white and green helmets on. The tryout started with everyone for wanted to get on the team, running across the field as Flash threw a football at them to catch. The first one got hit in the chest with it and didn't catch it, the second, same thing. However, when Brown was up, Flash threw the football lighter than he did with the others and Brown caught it easily.

Daniel noticed that, though, _Dude is not playing fair,_ He thought in annoyance knowing he couldn't do anything. Harry was last and Flash threw the football as hard as he could, but Harry caught it right in his chest as Flash fumed at that.

Rand and the coach looked on as Harry dodged being tackled and then missed being tipped by Kong who had placed his foot out just to do that. One of the people in the stands noticed that and fumed a little about it and Daniel noticed it. Harry continued to catch the football and even score a few touch downs.

"Your friend, Brown, is good, but the sophomore might just be better." The coach said as Flash listened to every word and was followed him around. "He's sure giving King Kong a hard time." He finished. "He's not the only one," Flash said as they both turned to see Kong being yelled at by his girlfriend. "Grow up, Kenny. I wanted to be your girlfriend, not your babysitter" She said.

"But Glory…" He started. "I'm serious." The girl yelled at him. "Cut it out or we're history." She finished leaving.

**Line Break**

Back at the lab, Marko is still attempting to get free as the doc, Hammerhead, and Osborn looked on from the control room. "Please, Mr. Osborn. This lab it was put together so rabidly and the equipment is substandard. At the least I need more time. This experiment hasn't even been tested."

"This is the test." Osborn said placing his sunglasses on. "Push the button, doc." He finished. Sadly, the doc told his robotic arm to pull the lever causing the experiment to start. The lights came on as electricity started to buzz as silicon grains came from the three containers around Marko and began to spin around him. However, suddenly he screamed

"Let me go," as pieces of his skin disappeared and turned into silicon. This continued to happen as he started to scream in pain, but suddenly a warning started to go off. "The magnetic shield around the silicon grains is starting to overload, we must abort." The doc yelled.

"Not yet," Osborn said as Marko's skin turned into sand as his body expanded to match a balloon covered with sand and disfigured. It wasn't long until he exploded, leaving behind a pile of sand only. "What have we done? What should we do now?" The doc asked as Osborn took his glasses off. "We sweep up and we try again." He said simply.

The doc sighed sadly, but Hammerhead said "Wait, what's going on in there." The sand had begun to form into a bigger pile and slowly the figure of a man appeared, who looked at his sand hand and yelled.

Everyone gasped at that. "What have you done to me?" He yelled as he slammed against the glass window protecting the others from him. "I know you're in there. Answer me,"

"Hey, Mr. Sandman, chill." Hammerhead said shocked about what had just happened.

**Line Break**

Soon, Marko and Hammerhead were in the back of his limo as Hammerhead said "There you go; you got your sand legs, your sand clothes,"

Marko suddenly changed color back to his original color as Hammerhead smiled "And now you're in color. It's not so bad."

"Not so bad," Marko yelled at him. "Stuff happens, end results the same. You got powers no one else does, including the Demon. Now you can have your revenge for all those times that man put you behind bars." He said.

"Yeah, no wait. Revenge's for suckers. All I wanted was the big score." Marko said suddenly. "Listen you little nobody," Hammerhead said. "Marko was a 'nobody', but everyone's going to know the name Sandman." Marko said as he slammed the door opened and then left the vehicle in a pile of sand. "You're taking this better than I thought. I thought the big man wanted someone to defeat the Demon." Osborn said.

"Big man just wanted the demon distracted, you think that boy won't make a good distraction you haven't been paying attention." Hammerhead smiled as Marko walked up to a bank.

Meanwhile, Daniel was relaxing looking up at the night sky thinking about everything had happened over the past few weeks and what he should do next_. Day one of tryouts was ok, Harry might actually get his dream and if I had signed up for it, I would just be in the way._ Daniel sighed after that and looked around the city.

Everything was calm and quiet for now. He was about to fly home, when an alarm went off. At the Midtown bank, the doors and windows suddenly exploded out as a lone figure walks out with a bag fill of money. Phantom floated down in front of him with his arms crossed. "Marko, again, this is so getting old. Where's your partner?" He asked.

Marko laughed, "Don't think I need a partner anymore" as he forearm increased in size and turned into sand. Phantom cocked an eye-brow at that as Marko threw his sand fist at him. However, Phantom was turned intangible and Marko went right through him. "Since when could you do that?" He asked.

However, Marko kicked him with a sand leg and got Phantom in the back. "What just…"

"Happened? I happened. The Sandman happened." Marko said turning into sand and then reforming into his human form. "Ok, that is just wrong. And answer me, what or who did this to you." Marko attempted to just attack him, but then time Phantom turned intangible and then fired an ecto-blast at him, turning a piece of him into glass.

"Didn't you learn that heat plus sand equals glass and I doubt if you could move as Glassman." Marko just turned himself into a fist and attempted to hit Phantom again, but missed. "Nice huh, the big man did this to me to get to you." He said.

"Thanks for the first confirmation that NYC has a big man, now who is he?" Phantom asked now in front of Sandman. "That's need to know only, look cleaning your clock has been fun, but I got banks to rob." Sandman said as the cops came and he disappeared in the sewers, forgetting his money. "Oh, man. My money" He shouted.

**Line Break**

The next day in school, Daniel was looking at the newspaper which showed his picture of his fight with the Sandman, _right after school I'm going to end this sandman once and for all._ He thought as he heard Fixit's report about what the sandman was and now to stop him.

Phantom was flying around town looking for any sign of the sand man holding a prototype device of Shocker's weapons. However, by the time he got close to where the Sandman was. The Sandman ran for it.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile at tryouts, the coach said "That was a good day, I haven't made a final decision, but I'm leaning on Osborn was our first string and Brown as our backup. Everyone who wants to change by mind has tomorrow to do so." After everyone got changed, Rand said to Harry, "Harry, we're going to the silver spoon, you in?"

"Sure, my treat" Harry smiled at him and the others. "Hey, if you insist" Rand said as they left with Gwen all alone riding the bus

**Line Break**

For Phantom, it took him almost the whole day to finally find the Sandman, who had robbed a bank van loaded with money. He phased into the engine compartment and pulled the engine out.

The Sandman gasped as he saw the engine floated out of the van and Phantom appeared in front of him. "Took you long enough" Phantom growled as he charged at the Sandman, phasing inside the van and punched him away from the wheel.

The Sandman growled at that, as Phantom fired an ice beam at him. With that, the sandman exited the vehicle and attempted to get away, but Phantom fired the prototype device causing him to fall into sand. Phantom smirked at that, until the device over loaded and shorted out. With that, the sandman reformed and charged at Phantom, but flew up and then away from him, heading towards a construction site.

The sandman followed him, attempting to hit him or grab him, "I wasn't planning on coming after you, but you're just asking for it."

**Line Break**

Meanwhile at the silver spoon, Liz said "So then what happened?"

"So, then he gets into a second accident at the tool booth. Worst chauffeur we ever had. I thought my dad was going to pop a blood vein." Harry smiled at the A-lists.

"Perhaps the chauffeur wasn't the problem." Flash whispered to Kong and Brown. "Wow, who knew that being super rich was so tough." Glory said sitting next to Harry. "Yeah…I mean, no. I mean," Harry said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Relax its ok. I'm just teasing you." Glory laughed as Kong gasped that someone was hitting on his girl. Rand suddenly punched Harry's shoulder softly as he said "Better get used to it. The way you played today will be spending a lot more time with this crown." He said.

"Yeah, but not tonight," Kong said. "Come on Glory," He said stretching and knocking over his glass that he set on the table to slip all over Harry, who yelled at that. "Oops, sorry," Kong said not meaning it at all.

Flash and Brown shook hands after that as Liz looked on in shock and Kong gave him a thumbs up. However, Glory wasn't happy. "Kenny, what are you? 6?" She asked annoyed as Kenny looked down in shame.

"I wanted to be your girlfriend not your babysitter, as I said before."

"Ah, Glory, it was a joke. You're not going to break up with me for that again, are you?" As Flash whispered to Brown, "Nice one,"

"What do you think?" She asked him. Then she turned to Harry, who was attempting to get the soda out of his shirt.

"Come on, Harry, take me home." She said as Harry got up and followed her out while all of the A-lists looked on in shock as Flash and Brown shared a look saying that that was not one of their brightest ideas at all. However, Kong looked on in shock and regret that he had just lost his girlfriend.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile at the construction site, Phantom and the Sandman were going at it as Phantom just his ice and electricity powers to hold him back as he attempted to either fix the device or find something to immobilize the Sandman. He continued to dodge attack after attack by the sandman, throwing sand fist after sand fist at him. Suddenly, he phases right through him as he burned most of him.

The sandman fell to the ground, but because the construction area was covered in sand, he just reformed and continued to try and get Phantom. Phantom shook his head sadly as he hide in the shadows attempting to get the device to work again.

Outside the police had robed the place off as one of them said "This isn't a problem we can fix, we'll just have to hope that the demon can deal with this" As everyone waited for the victor to come out of the construction zone. Many invisible camera bots were flying around getting as much pictures as they could, when Phantom appeared again and headed towards a cement truck.

The sandman saw him and then followed him as he attempted to hit him. Phantom fired ecto-goo in his face, causing him to fall to the ground until he ripped his face off and formed a new one.

"I can keep this up all night, demon freak, can you?" The sandman asked as he formed many tentacles with his right arm and tried to grab Phantom with them. However, he missed, but when he brought his fist down, he got Phantom right in the back. Phantom fell to the ground right where he wanted to. The sand man walked up to him and said

"It's over, demon, when you were the only one with powers, you had me beat. But now king Sandman rules supreme."

"Your majesty," Phantom said using his telekinesis to force open the cement mixer's tube, "Allow me to build a monument in your honor." He smirked as the cement fell on him and stopped the sandman cold in his tracks.

With that, he flew out of the construction site and told the police that he had won and to be careful with the sandman.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile at the Osborn mansion, Norman and his wife were eating dinner as Harry came in and said "Hi, mon, hi, Dad."

"Hello, Harry, what happened to you?" Norman asked seeing the large soda stain on his shirt. "And what's with the hat? Are you going to a costume party?" He asked confused. Harry, however, smiled and showed them the helmet.

"Trying out for the team" He said proudly. "Football, not exactly your strongest your strong suit, is it?" Norman asked as he cut his steak and continued to eat. Harry looked over at him and his mom, who didn't say anything. He dropped his hands to his side with the helmet and then whispered under his breath.

"I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow." And with that he left.

**Line Break**

The next day, after the tryout, the coach said "Here's what we got, Osborn your first string." He said as Harry smiled at that.

"Brown, second, everyone else perhaps next year," The couch said as everyone left the school and headed home.


	12. Author's Note

For the readers of Tri-axis, I have only gotten two reviews for all of my chapters. While I know Tri-axis is not as good as Phantom Secret or Pharaoh Phantom, I still want your input. Is it good, bad, what?

I am not planning to delete this story. I will finish, but I would like it if someone reviews, please. Your review helps me know if something is wrong or not.


	13. Chapter 13

In the same lab some nights later, the doc from before said "It's not that type of suit, Aaron. You'll never be able to remove it."

"But it's tough, right." Aaron said wearing a metal suit covering his chest and privates inside a glass container as the doc's arms started to move towards him.

"Indeed, but your skin will fuse to the armor. Thick titanium armor," The doc continued as Hammerhead split out his toothpick and walked up to him. "A permanent change" The doc said as Hammerhead placed his hands on the doc's shoulders.

"Is it me or is your boy trying to talk my boy out of it?" He asked looking over at Osborn. Osborn walked up to them as Hammerhead said "Look, Aaron, you'll be tough. Tough enough to take down you know who"

"Then what's the hold up." He yelled. With that, the arms closed the container around him and then began to open the containers that held the titanium.

As the titanium flows over Aaron, he grunts in pain and the doc is about to hit the kill switch when Osborn stopped him.

"Let him finish." Osborn said. "You owe me this, doctor. No more flunks like the Sandman. I need super mercenaries that I can mass produce. No matter how many thugs we have to go through or how many doctors" Osborn said glaring at the doc. Soon, the armor solidified in the mold and Hammerhead asked "What's with the jungle look?"

"Ah, the animal kingdom offers many useful ideas. That armor is a part of him now, a thick impermeable hide. The extras on top provide offensive capabilities, making him unstoppable." The doc said smiling.

"The doc has his problems, but this produces confidence. Your Mr. Lincoln will be please." Osborn said.

"Ixnay, we don't ever use the 'L' word, call him the big man." Hammerhead yelled grabbing onto Osborn. "Hey, what's going on?" Aaron asked in a deep voice.

"Mind your own business, Aaron." Hammerhead yelled. "Right, my business, better get to it then." With that, Aaron moved his arms, legs and head in the container to get out. Soon, Aaron started to shatter it.

First it was just his arm, then came him leg and then his whole body and then the whole device and some of the lab. With that, Aaron stormed out of the body shop, completely destroying the door out of the place as he yelled

"Because the Rhino don't want to keep the Demon waiting." As he showed that his armor was in the shape of a rhino complete with red fake eyes and a very sharp and strong horn on top.

As he ran off, every one of his footsteps left a deep impression in the street as all the car alarms in all the cars nearby went off as he ran through the city, his eyes set on one person and only one place to find him and with revenge full in his head and heart that Valerie's revenge would seem like a innocent cat in comparison.

* * *

><p>"Hit it, go." Someone yelled as a rusty, orange car suddenly sped away with an owner of a store with a bloom in his hand yelled<p>

"Help, police!" In the car, one of the robbers said "There's got to be at least two thousand in here. Score," He smiled as he and another butted fists together.

"Yeah and the Demon's too busy popping big villains to worry about us." The driver said.

"Hi," Phantom suddenly said phasing out from the engine, "Say my name and I suddenly appear." He smirked as he completely exited the engine and look at the three. "Ok, you should belt up and you should pull over." He glared at the driver.

"Ok, ok," The driver said, however, his partner yelled "No way," as he moved his hand out and shot him. Phantom sighed sadly as the bullet bounced off his armor and then he kicked the weapon out of the guy's hand and then pulled his hand into the engine department.

As he did though, the driver attempted to shake him off and raced right by a parker police cruiser whose driver immediately gave chase to them.

With that, Phantom pulled the engine out, causing the car to stop and then dropped it onto the hood of the car. The police cruiser stopped right in front of the dead car as the two police officers pulled their weapons out at the robbers.

With that, Phantom disappeared and flew off, looking for anymore bad guys to find and stop. He continued to fly around the city as the many camera bots behind him continued to take pictures.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the ESU lab, Eddie asked Gwen, "So I guess its fall dance time at Midtown. You asked anyone yet or did Daniel ask you."<p>

"No, we're still not on the best terms and I haven't been able to talk to him about it." Gwen said sadly as she feed some of the spiders as Eddie moved them around. "Tell you what." Eddie said closing the cage he was working with.

"I'll be your date. I'll even dance," He added as he smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen smiled at that and then decided to say yes to his offer.

* * *

><p>At the daily bugle, Daniel was waiting for Johan to finish looking over his shots he got and was talking to Betty. "Parker," Johan suddenly yelled, making Daniel straighten up.<p>

"I pay you for paper one material. These beyond back with the bunnies" He said slamming the pictures down on the table.

"So you don't want them?" Daniel asked confused.

"Not the point. What is the point? The point is to stop harassing my secretary," He yelled pointing at Betty, "And get me a front paper demon blow out."

"Don't worry, Mr. Jameson, when the demon goes into action, I wouldn't be far behind." Daniel smiled at him. "Listen you, when you're publisher tells you…" He stopped when he looked at the meat in his sandwich.

"You, Eddie," He yelled causing the man in question to drop the papers in his hands, "I wanted corn beef not Prosciutto. What do you want to give me gas?" Jameson yelled walking over to the man as Daniel sighed and left.

* * *

><p>When he got home, he found Fixit reading the newspaper again and watching the store which was decently packed for once.<p>

"So, how was your day?" Fixit asked not even looking up from his paper.

"Great, I sold more pictures and you know, saved the day in my own way." He whispered so no one in the store heard him. "What about the dance, you have anyone to do with?"

"No, but why would I go at all?" Daniel asked annoyed. "Well, to my knowledge it is important…"

"To" Daniel asked confused.

"Well, I guess anyone but you. I guess I could ask Mary Jane Watson to see if she wants to go." Fixit asked.

"No thanks, I'll be spending my night relaxing," Daniel said as he walked upstairs. Fixit rolled his eyes at that as he continued to read the paper and watch the store.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Daniel was sitting at a table, getting his lunch he brought home as Harry sat down next to him.<p>

"Well, it's official. I'm going to the dance with Glory Grant." He said as he waved at her as she waved back. Daniel shook his head at that. If he was a freshman he would understand the importance of the dance, but having to grow up in two years destroyed his feelings and want to be with anyone, even as a dance date.

"Good for you," Daniel said. "What about you?" Harry asked. "I'm not going, but knowing my godfather, he'll have someone for me." Daniel said. "No way, Dan got a date." Flash said coming up from behind them. "Perhaps, perhaps not, motor mouth." Daniel muttered under his breath.

"Oh, please, come up with a better story. Either show up with a date or don't show up at all." Flash said. "Ok, I'll take that bet. Loser has to dress as a cheerleader for Halloween." Daniel said. "You're on," Flash smiled. With that, Daniel ran off and headed towards the daily bugle.

* * *

><p>However, also heading to the bugle as well as a creature with gray armor and rhino feet as cars stopped in front of him as he continued his way with no problems, leaving a trail of destruction behind him.<p>

"No one can go up to the bugle without a pass, sir." The security officer said scared as Aaron looked at him and said "Make an exception." With that, he entered the elevator and found Foswell already inside.

"Hit '22' please, these don't work on the little buttons." He said showing his fingers. "Actually '22' is already pressed." Foswell chuckled, "So you going to the bugle too?" He asked.

"Yeah, your name ain't Parker is it?" Aaron asked him. When the elevator opened, the rhino charged out, hitting a column, throwing a deck out of the window and then slamming his foot down on the floor, causing it to creak.

"Bring me Daniel Parker," He yelled as everyone screamed and got away from him as Aaron threw a chair with his horn up into the air.

"I ain't stupid, Daniel Parker takes the demon's photos" Aaron said. Soon after that, Daniel arrived and after changing into his human form, slowly exited the broom closet he had gone into it to change.

"Just who do you think you are…?" Jameson asked until he saw what he saw. "Or what do you think you are? I'll give you 15 minutes to write me a check for these damages or…" The rhino lifted him up and Jameson shut it.

"I mean, what can I help you with?"

"Daniel Parker, now" Aaron said. "Parker" Jameson asked, having seen Daniel hiding in the broom closet, "Parker, the photographer?" He continued. "Never meet the guy," He said as he moved his hand to show Daniel to get out.

Daniel nodded and closed the door, but then changed into his ghost half and sped towards the rhino. "No address either, only makes contact be e-mail." Jameson continued. Aaron dropped him and lifted up a desk to hit Jameson with. "What do you think I'm stupid?" He asked.

Suddenly, something phased the desk out of his hands and then hit him with it.

"What do you want with Parker," Phantom asked appearing right in front of the rhino. "You, just you and payback for all the times you took me down."

The rhino said. "Aaron?" Phantom asked. "Not anymore, call me Rhino," He yelled picking up another desk and hit Phantom with it. However, though it did hit Phantom, it shattered on impact. Rhino gasped at that,

"First Marko becomes the Sandman and now you, what's the big man's next more?" Phantom asked, grabbing his necklace and causing a scythe to grow from it in his hands.

"That's for you to find out," The Rhino said as he charged at Phantom. Phantom however swung his scythe as he did and then found himself behind the Rhino. Phantom smirked as he made his scythe shrink back into its necklace side and the Rhino slowly turned to face him. On his chest was a 36'' cut that run from his left hip to his right shoulder, but not deep enough to cause his skin to be cut.

"How did you…"

"Let's take this somewhere else," Phantom hissed as he charged at the Rhino and turned himself and him intangible and through the wall of Jameson office that opened into the open air. Phantom let go of the Rhino after that and allowed him to ground the 22 floors all the way to the ground. The Rhino slowly got up after that with no mark, other than the 36" cut on his chest, but nothing from the fall, as many police cruisers surrounded him.

"Thrill ride," He chuckled through as Phantom floated down towards his level. However, by then the Rhino was surrounded as the detective, walked up to the edge of the crater he had made and said through a loud speaker

"Rhino, lay flat in your…crater and keep your hands were we can see them."

"You see them now." He smiled as he picked up a block of cement and threw it at the detective and the others.

However, when it was about to hit them a green shield was raised that blocked it and Phantom appeared.

"I'll take this one, Detective," He said as he lowered the shield. "Let's take this underground." With that Phantom charged at the Rhino and turned him and the Rhino intangible as they sunk into the steam tunnels underground.

"Let's see how you like this." Phantom yelled blasting open steam pipe after pipe nearby the Rhino. The Rhino screamed when that happened as Phantom fired an ice beam at the floor, covering it in ice, causing the Rhino to fall to the ground.

With that, Phantom punched him in the face, blowing him away as he busted open more pipes, sending steam right in the Rhino's face. The Rhino screams continued.

"You know, I love that armor, you're nearly impervious, but if nothing can come in than nothing can come out, including your sweat. Your face is sweating for your whole body and down here it isn't enough." Phantom smirked as the Rhino finally collapsed on the ground in the tunnel.

"I swear I'm going to kill you, kill you…kill you." The Rhino repeated.

"Are we losing it Aaron?" Phantom asked.

"Mommy, do I have to go to school?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I think we are." Phantom smirked. "So Aaron, tell Mommy, who's the big man?" He asked. "Ixnay, we don't ever just the 'B' word, call him Mr. Lincoln." Aaron said as Phantom flew up and out of the tunnel to find the detective and many police officers around him.

He groaned, "You're going to need a crane," And with that, he flew off and headed back to the bugle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Osborn's home, Hammerhead said "I'm impressed, Rhino's still underground and OsCorp already got the contact to build his prison cell."<p>

"After our success containing Sandman, who else would the city call?" Osborn said walking towards.

"Meaning you gets paid coming and going, nice." He said. "It is, but these midtown brawls, people are starting to ask questions. Better to let things cool down for awhile." Osborn said as he walked up Hammerhead.

But Hammerhead grabbed onto his shoulder and said "We'll cool off when the big man says so, see or do you want people to know who created Freak 1 and Freak 2."

"Please there is nothing to tie Osborn or myself to them."

"Oh, yeah, tell that to Dr. Octavius." Hammerhead glared at him.

"Hey, dad" Harry suddenly said coming inside the room. "Great news," He said as Osborn forced his way out of Hammerhead's grip. "I got A's on my midterms, got on the varsity football team, first string, and got a date to tonight's dance with one of the hottest girls…"

"Harry, can't you see that I'm in a meeting?" Osborn asked not facing Harry at all. "Get out," He growled. "Oh, right sir, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Harry said as he left and closed the doors behind him. However, as he left, he smirked and eyed the door, having a clue about what was going on in there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bugle, no one was hurt as Johan was yelling about the damage that both the Demon and the Rhino did to his office. Soon, however, Daniel came out of the broom closet and asked<p>

"Is the coast clear?"

"Dan, you were here the whole time?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, but Johan told me to hide, I think. He needs to work on his hand signals." Daniel said looking around the office and seeing Foswell leaving the elevator slowly. He walked up to him and asked

"Mr. Foswell do you know anything about a Mr. Lincoln," slowly. "Our 16th president" Foswell asked. "No, not that Lincoln," Daniel said. "This one might also go by the name 'Big Man'?" Foswell scoffed at that,

"You must mean L. Thompson Lincoln. "Yeah, rumor surfaces every few years that he's some sort of crime lord, but I've checked it out. Lincoln might look strange but he's one of the good guys, a true philanthropist. If there is a big man out there his name isn't Lincoln."

* * *

><p>That night, Phantom sneaked into Lincoln's tower and appeared right in front of two of his guards. The guards attempted to raise their weapons, but Phantom just knocked them out. "I'm here to see a Mr. Lincoln." Phantom said.<p>

"Then you should make an appointment, but perhaps we'll make an exception for the hero of the day." A man said as he turned in his chair to face Phantom. "I am L. Thompson Lincoln."

"Please, you're the big man. Aaron told me, you might want to pick better thugs."

"In my life I have been known by many names. My favorite is Tombstone." Lincoln said as he stood up as Phantom stood up as well. They were about evenly matched in height. Phantom looked at him and then said

"I just took down the Rhino. A pale man in a suit is not going to…" Lincoln suddenly punched him, but something happened. Through the punch connected with Phantom, it did nothing.

"You're strong, I get it, but so am I" Phantom said as he forced Lincoln's hand away from him. "I am giving you a chance to surrender, Tombstone, take it."

"If you listen to me first,"

"Fine," Phantom said floating away from him.

"The big man, whoever he might be, has nothing against heroes. No hero can stop enough crime to dent his pay, but you. You threaten my empire entirely, unless you're off battling the likes of the Rhino and the big man's profitable army of thugs makes themselves beneath the Demon's notice."

"So as long as I continue to fight crime, you'll keep creating bigger and madder villains?" Phantom asked.

"Now you're learning, but there is a way out. Come work for me." He said pulling a briefcase of money out on the table and opening it.

"I'll even pay you. You can still save the world like a good hero. All you have to remember to look away on certain occasions, on any occasion I chose."

Phantom glared hard at him and growled "No, time to finish this" as he powered up an ecto-blast. Lincoln sighed and the attempted to activate an alarm under his table, but nothing happened.

"I shorted that out before I even came close to this place and just so you know if we are going to go down this road, you will lose and you might die and I won't care." Phantom said as he laughed and then flew out of the building, leaving Lincoln all alone.

However, on the whole way back home, Phantom complained.

_So there is a big man and is he super strong and dangerous and what Foswell said is right then who knows how long he has been here. This might take some time, but I defeated the Ghost King and no villain could ever be as strong as a ghost or even think like a ghost. So, bring it on Tombstone. I love a battle and I am the genius behind fighting one and as long as I continue to win every battle the sooner you will lose._ He laughed as he arrived home.

* * *

><p>When he arrived home, Fixit forced him into a black formal suit, much to Daniel's annoyance.<p>

"See a perfect fit," He smiled when Daniel showed him it after he put it on. "Fixit, what's the point? I didn't find anyone, so I already lost the bet with Flash. Going there alone will only make it worse." Daniel complained.

"Then it is a good thing that that sweet Mary Jane Watson is on her way over." Fixit said. "Ms. Wonderful personality, is coming here, now?" Daniel asked. "Yes, and here she is and my, what a beautiful dress." Fixit said looking out the window of the store. "Here I brought the flower, didn't think you wanted the limo." He said.

"Did you plan this?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps," Fixit smiled at him, "Now get going." He said as he forced him to the door. Daniel sighed as he opened the door, he gasped though when he saw who was out there.

"You mean you're Mary Jane Watson," He asked.

"Face it, Tiger, you just hit the jackpot." She laughed at him. She had red hair, teal eyes and was wearing a black dress.


	14. Chapter 14

That night at Lincoln's tower, Phantom thought, _I really dislike some of the words in a dictionary_, as he was thrown out the window, but then stopped himself in his descent and flew back inside with an enraged look on his face.

"Ok, where's the goblin?" Suddenly, a green blast went past him as he raised his ecto-shield to protect himself.

"Present and accounted for," The green Goblin laughed on top of his hover board as he threw a bomb in the shape of a pumpkin that hit his shield and bounced clean off. The Goblin barely dodged it as Phantom opened up a round of ecto-blasts at him. With that the Goblin flew on his hover board around the ballroom as Phantom attempted to stop him.

The Goblin threw two goblin-arangs at Phantom who knocked them away and fired a shot of lightning at his hover board, but he missed. With that Phantom threw a chocolate cake at him, but missed and hit Johan instead. The Goblin continued to fire goblin-arangs at him, but Phantom just knocked them back or destroyed them.

_How did this night go sourer so fast and how did I leave my suit at the dance?_

Earlier that night:

As the DJ started the music everyone began to dance as Harry and the other A-lists arrived at the party.

"Thanks for the ride, Harry," Glory smiled at him after that got off the limo.

"Oh, don't mention it. My chauffeur's at my call" Harry smiled as someone said "Don't forget to vote for king and Queen of the ball."

"Who are you voting for, Glory?" Harry asked as they all started to vote. Flash scoffed at that, "Me and Liz, of course, who else is worthy?" He laughed. "I think we know that answer to that. Don't we, Rand?" Sally asked with her hand on Rand's arm.

"As far as I'm concerned, Osborn the man of the dance, his limo, his after party," Rand said as Glory shock her head and Harry smiled sheepish. "Dude rules," However that only caused Sally to glare at him, though she was much shorter than him.

"We're going to the best restaurant in the city," Harry said, placing a hand on both of their shoulders, to calm them down.

"My treat" He finished. That caused them to smile at one another.

"Osborn, you're the man." Flash smiled as the two smiled. "You know it," As the group started to walk deeper into the gym, Gwen asked "Hey, Harry. Did you just get here?" However, Harry just dragged the others away from her and said

"Hey, let's get a picture. You know preserve the movement" As Eddie looked over at him, frowning. "I guess that bowtie stops the blood from reaching his ears." Gwen said sadly. As Harry continued to talk about the restaurant, the photographer took their photo, but suddenly Flash said

"I don't believe it."

"No, real gold dust" Harry smiled, but when no one responded to him and he saw their shocked expressions, he turned to see Daniel, wearing a black suit and a white buttoned up shirt with his hair cleaned and brushed, leading a beautiful red haired girl with teal-eyes and a black dress that barely went to her knees, both of them were smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the daily Bugle, Johan yelled "Ms. Brant, this bowtie's defective. I want a new one around my neck in 4 seconds."<p>

"Come on, Mr. J. An investigation into the true identity of the Demon, see the face behind the mask."

"And the face turns out to be Joe slow?" Johan asked turning to face Ned.

"Hold still, please." Betty said forcing him to face her. "All you'll do is make the Demon a regular guy and who would pay to see a regular guy?" Johan asked.

"Depends on what that regular guy does," A voice suddenly said. "Right, pop" He said taking his Air force cap off, wearing his blue air force suit. He had blond hair and teal eyes. "John, my boy," Johan smiled.

"Oh, give your old man a hug." He said as he hugged his boy. "Hey, Mr. Robertson," John said removing himself from the hug and shaking hands with Robbie.

"You keeping my old man in line,"

"I do my best," Robbie smiled at him. "You know, he's very proud of you." He finished. Johan scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as he dragged his son over to Betty and Ned. "Betty Grant, Ned Lee, meet my son, air force colonel John Jameson."

He smiled as John shook both of their hands. "John's piloting his first mission on the space shuttle next week, so I'm taking him on one last night on the town." Johan said with his eyes closed and his nose in the air and a huge smile on his face.

"Uhh…planet, get it?" He asked, but then looked over and yelled "Foswell, everyone, meet my son, the astronaut." As he dragged his son with him by the shoulder to meet with more people at the bugle before they left. "Ned, that Demon idea, run with it, and sees where it leads." Robbie said once Johan was gone and out of hearing range as Ned cheered and smiled happily at that.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Daniel was introducing his date to some of his teachers and his friends as the A-lists looked on shocked. "How the heck did Dan land a girl like that?" Flash asked. "He cleaned up well," Glory said smiling as Liz smiled as well.<p>

However, Harry frowned and attempted to speak some more about the restaurant, but Sally shook her head and shouted "Geeks like Parker do not get girls that look like that, I mean look like us." She corrected herself. "She must have lost a bet."

Flash hit his head at that, "Oh, the bet. That's it." He smiled as Daniel and Mary Jane Watson walked over to them. "Mary Jane Watson, meet Flash, Sally, Liz, Rand, Sally, Glory and my friend Harry. They're popular," He whispered as Harry waved at them.

"Ah, the in-crowd" Mary Jane said smiling at them. "Exactly" Sally said with her nose in the air.

"So Parker, you actually got yourself a date, so I guess you win the bet." Flash as looking at Daniel, who just smirked.

"What did you bet?" Mary Jane asked. "Loser dresses as a cheerleader for Halloween." Daniel said blushing. Mary Jane smiled at that,

"Well, big guy, I hope you got the legs for the skirt. Come on, tiger lets hit the dance floor. I want to see what you got." Mary Jane said leading Daniel away from Flash and the others. Flash and the others looked on in shock, but then Flash grabbed Liz and said

"Come on, we're dancing." Sally grabbed Rand by the hand and also led him to the dance floor as well, leaving Harry and Glory all alone. "Shall we?" He asked. "Perhaps when everyone has less to prove," Glory said crossing her arms.

"Uh, right, want some punch?" He asked. "Please" She said as Harry went to get him and her some. As he did, everyone was dancing on the floor. Flash continued to look at the dancing Daniel and Mary Jane in annoyance as he and Liz continued to dance as did everyone else. However, when Harry turned around he saw Kenny, wearing a suit, talking with Glory.

"Look, Glory," Kenny started shyly and sheepish as Glory crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked still mad at him, "I know I messed up, but I'm really sorry, just give me one more chance." He said handing her a rose.

"Please?" He begged Glory smiled at that and then nodded to date him again as she hugged him for all she was worth and sighed,

"Oh, Kenny". However, Harry broke the punch glasses, getting punch all over his hands and his suit and then ran out of the gym with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. He ran to his locked, opened it up and then pulled out a test tube that said 'OsCorp Globulin green,'

He pulled the cork out of it and then drunk it all down in one gulp. With that, he threw the test tube to the ground, causing it to shatter on impact and then closed his locked with a thud. After that, he ran out of the school, out the doors and into the night, leaving the party behind and everyone in there, including the A-lists.

* * *

><p>Later at OsCorp, Dr. Octavius was walking around the lab asking "Hello, is someone there," because of a sound he had heard. He looked around and then gasped when he looked at his reflection. "Get a hold of yourself. You're afraid of your own shadow." He said as he laughed,<p>

"You're seeing things in machines that aren't there." He chuckled as he turned around, only to see a man dressed in a green and purple suit with an orange pumpkin emblem on his belt on top of a hover board. "Oh…the gilder" He shouted as the person laughed at him.

"That's Mr. Osborn tech-flight gilder," He shouted. However, the person just flew around on it and Octavius ducked as the man flew over him, laughing all the way.

He then flew out of the window, shattering it on impart and then flew out into the night without a care in the world, following the light of the full moon as Octavius slowly got up and then looked out the window the man had just broken.

* * *

><p>Later at an apartment building, a man is attempting to use a crowbar to bust open a safe he and his team has just stolen.<p>

"I'm…just…saying…I…could…have…cracked…it…there." He said as he grunted, trying to open the safe. "Cops would have cracked you open," Another said to him. "Cops or the Demon," He corrected himself. "Look, Hammerhead waiting for the big man's cut. Forget the crowbar, blow it up."

"Ah, blow yourself up." The man said. Suddenly there was a green explosion was he and the others were forced back as the door was blown clean off. Soon, the man from behind with an orange pumpkin bomb in hand flew in on the hover board.

"Did someone mention explosives?" He asked. "Get the freak!" The first man said as the girl of the group attempted to grab him, but the man just pressed a button on his wrist bracelet and fired a blast at her, knocking her into the wall.

The girl then landed face down on the couch, next to it. The other guy attempted to punch him, but the man grabbed his wrist and then threw him to the floor. With that the first guy attempted to hit him with the crowbar, but the man just moved forward and extended a blade from the new mouth of the glider right in the guy's face.

"I mean get the freak whatever he wants."

"What I want is your undying loyalty or the dying kind. The Green Goblin is nothing if not flexible." The man laughed as he forced the other man off the safe and then placed a small explosive on it. Once the explosive went off, the door to the safe opened and the man threw the money to the guy with the glasses.

"Thanks for the help, but we work for the big man. We switch loyalties we might as well tie on the toe tags ourselves." He said as everyone nodded to agree. "I'm good with knots too and for the big man, the party's over" The goblin laughed.

* * *

><p>At Lincoln's tower, a band is playing as everyone was enjoying their time, but soon they stopped and everyone clapped as Lincoln walked up to the microphone.<p>

"If I might have your attention, as many of you know I am L. Thompson Lincoln. Thank you for coming to support the Lincoln adolescence center." He said bowing to everyone there. "Some party, isn't it Johnny boy," Johan said he clapped as well. "It's great, pop, but to be honest, I was just hoping it'll be you, me and a rare steak." John said sadly. Johan smiled at that.

"Then come on. Lincoln's got enough of the bugles money. We can be at Lugie's in 88 seconds." He said leading John to the elevator. He was about to press the button when the elevator opened and a man wearing a pumpkin mask and a rifle in his hands said "Sorry, elevator's closed."

"Stairs, too," Another one said as two came from the stairs, "You could always try the window," He said.

Suddenly, the goblin flew in from the outside, shattering the window and flew around the ballroom, laughing as everyone screamed and Lincoln's guard moved to protect him.

"Oops, too late" The man said leading Johan and John away from the elevator and stairs. "Hello, good evening," The green goblin laughed flying around the chandelier as he stopped right in front of Lincoln. "I am the green goblin and I am looking for the big man."

"Sir, I don't know you are…"

"Of course, you don't. That's the point of the mask genius." The green goblin laughed as he looked at Lincoln as Lincoln's two guards pulled out tasers from their jackets. "But I know who you are, crime king. So, step down or I'll start sharing secrets."

"You're making an enormous mistaken. Security, this man is obvious trouble, take care of him." Lincoln said as the green goblin tsked, "Still hiding behind an army of thugs are we?"

Suddenly the two guards with tasers fired them, but the green goblin just grabbed them and sent the shock from the tasers back to them, knocking them out. The two others attempted get him, but the green goblin used the taser lines as a rope and got one of the man's wrists tied up in them as he flew off, sending the man into the other, knocking him out.

After flying around the ballroom twice, the green goblin released the man and slammed him into a wall, knocking him out as well. "He swings through the air," The green goblin said, swinging on the chandelier, "ditching all kinds of fear." He laughed,

"This daring goblin on the big chandelier" John suddenly grabbed the man behind him with a weapon and threw him into the girl as he grabbed the fallen weapon, but the green goblin noticed that.

"Pop, move, we have to…" The green goblin fired a laser at him that would have hit him, if it didn't hit a yellow beam of light first. "That's quite enough." The man said

"Senator Wes, always armed even at a party," Lincoln said under his breath.

"Oh, the great Senator Wes, I wasn't expecting you," The goblin pouted. "I know. Now are you going to surrender or do your men wants to meet the business end of one of these?" Wes asked moving his light saber around.

"Are you willing to risk that?" The goblin asked. Wes looked at John and nodded to him. With that, they both dropped their weapons as the goblin smiled. "Now, don't go anywhere or else." He said landing back on his glider.

"Sir, there is no need to threaten my guests." Lincoln said. "There is if I want witnesses." The goblin said as Lincoln crossed his arms. "Big guy," During that Johan placed his headset in his eyes and speed dialed the bugle.

"Robertson," Robbie said answering the phone. "Johan, slow down, a green what" Robbie asked. "Goblin, green goblin, no reporter, I'll cover the story myself and save a few bucks, but get me Parker. This is right up his freak show alley. And perhaps call the police." He finished.

* * *

><p>Back at the dance, Daniel was still dancing with Mary Jane Watson, until his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and pointed to it as Mary Jane nodded and then they went off in different directions. Daniel to see what was going and Mary Jane to where the A-lists were, which were next to the refreshment table, Mary Jane looked over Glory's dress and said<p>

"Killer look, girl."

"Thanks. Put it together myself. The top's from the fifth store on 27th." Glory smiled. "You and I so need to hang out" Mary Jane smiled at her. "So what do you think of Midtown high?" She asked.

"It doesn't look that much different from my school, your basis brain pit." She said looking around the gym. After Daniel got off the phone he headed to where Mary Jane was. "You know we also have the top rank theater magnet in the city." Glory said, "Theater magnet. Mmm, I'm starting to feel the attraction." Mary Jane smiled.

"That was the bugle. There's this maniac threatening my boss and he wants me to shot some pictures and I have too or I'm fired." Daniel said sadly to Mary Jane. "Look, I'm so sorry," Daniel said to Mary Jane.

"It's ok. But hurry back, tiger. You still owe me one more dance." She chuckled. Daniel looked at her in shock, "Really, you're not mad?" He asked. Mary Jane shook her head. "That is so cool, I'll be back as soon as I can, Red, I promise." Daniel said as he ran out of the gym.

"Oh, ditched by the king of the geeks, that much sting." Sally said. Mary Jane looked at her and faked, "Oh, deeply, but if I can't dance with Dan, I'll guess I'll dance with…" She continued as Glory laughed a little. "It's Rand, right."

"Very," Rand said as the two walked to the dance floor with Sally fuming at Rand and the nerve of that girl, while Flash just looked on int shock, blinking many times trying to understand what just happened.

"What do you hope to accomplish here tonight?" Lincoln asked. "So the whole wanting to destroy you and take over your empire wasn't clear enough, well darn."

"Uh, excuse me. Can I come in this way or do I have to break my own window?" Phantom asked floating outside where the window was. Lincoln, Goblin and Johan all said "Phantom," But Wes said "Danny," as he looked at the floating boy.

"You're timing is impeccable," Lincoln said. "So, your latest super loser turned on you, Tombstone."

"I don't know who he is…yet, but he's not in my employment." Lincoln said. "Oh well, I can always pretend he's yours while I trash him. It'll still make me feel good inside and can we please hurry this up, I have a hot date waiting for me." Phantom said slamming his fist into his palm. "Hello, I'm in the room. Honestly, you are both so rude."

"Ah, where are my manners?"

"Here you came to terrorize the Tombstone and I don't even thank you," Phantom said giving the goblin a mock bow, "My only excuse is that you're also holding innocent people hostage." Phantom glared at him,

"So let's begin." He finished charging up a huge ecto-blast. "Mmm, there is no need for that." The goblin said, "How about this? You and I join forces. Consider what we could accomplish by combining our powers. We could rule New York." Phantom just fired an ecto-blast that blew the goblin into the wall behind him. "You're strong, nice, but so am I."

The goblin yelled as he and Phantom flew around attempting to hit each other. Wes smirked as the battle continued, _Yeah, that's Danny alright,_ he thought as he planned an escape for everyone.

They both dodged each other's attacks as Phantom twisted and turned around the ballroom. However, the goblin got Phantom with a laser blast in the chest throwing him through the window and out of the ball room.

**Back to the Present:**

Phantom flew back inside and asked

"Where's the goblin." Suddenly the goblin fired many laser blasts at him, but he just raised an ecto-shield and bounced them back. "Present and accounted for. The green Goblin laughed on top of his hover board as he threw a bomb in the shape of a pumpkin that hit Phantom's shield and bounced clean off. The Goblin barely dodged the explosion from the bomb as Phantom opened up a round of ecto-blasts at him.

With that the Goblin flew on his hover board around the ballroom as Phantom attempted to stop him, firing ice and electricity blasts at as everyone watched in fear that they might be hit by accident.

The Goblin threw two goblin-arangs at Phantom who knocked them away and fired a shot of lightning at his hover board, but he missed. With that Phantom threw a chocolate cake at him, but missed and hit Johan instead. The Goblin continued to fire goblin-arangs at him, but Phantom just knocked them back or destroyed them.

* * *

><p>At the party, an announcer said "May I have your attention please? The votes are in for king and queen of the ball." As he was handed the results, "Your king is Flash Thompson," He said as Flash smiled smugly and walked up there and was crowned with a golden crown as everyone cheered for him. "And your queen is…" Liz, Sally and Glory smiled hoping they won.<p>

"Uh…Red head girl that came with Daniel Parker." The three gasped as Mary Jane slowly walked onto the stage and was crowned next to Flash as everyone, other than them and the other A-list cheered for her.

During that Rand placed his arm around Sally, but she just shrugged him off and glared at him. Rand walked away at that as the three girls looked on in hatred for Mary Jane Watson.

However, when a photographer was about to take their picture, Flash moved his arm around Mary Jane and forced her to his side, when through she was off centered and shocked by that.

* * *

><p>Back at Lincoln's party, Phantom was continuing to dodge attack after attack as he attempted to land his own on the goblin. "May I see your invitation, Demon? Otherwise I must ask you to leave," The goblin laughed. Phantom fired an ecto-blast at him, catching his leg and part of his hover board. The goblin yelled at that, but managed to keep control of his flight.<p>

However, as he did Phantom attempted to fire another blast, until the goblin fired many goblin-arangs at him. Phantom turned intangible and then continued to dodge them after another, leaving them struck in tables, chairs, but no people at all. As Phantom attempted to charge at the goblin a few of his arangs nearly hit Johan and would have if John didn't force him down, but Lincoln grabbed one of them and then looked at it.

Soon, Phantom jumped onto the goblin's hover board. "Oh, do you want a ride?" Goblin asked. "Keep our guest comfortable, boys. I'll be back in a New York minute." Goblin laughed as he flew out of the ballroom with Phantom.

"Serious, Goblin, do you have a license for this thing," Phantom said as he let go of him and fired a blast at the board, burning a piece of it, but not damaging it. Goblin continued to fly away from Phantom as Phantom continued to fly after him, trying to get to him.

Suddenly, the goblin turned and hit Phantom, punching him into the wall. "You know the old saying, if you can't join them, beat them."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, is that a felony." Phantom said turning intangible as he dodged the goblin-arangs. "Oh, I hope so. This little goblin wouldn't be caught dead committing a misdemeanor," Phantom laughed at that.

"Good witty-banter, aim still needs work though." He finished as he dodged another pumpkin bomb. "Well practice makes perfect."

"Keep telling yourself that." Phantom said as he fired an ice beam and froze the mouth shut on the front of the gilder.

As phantom flew through the metal frame of a building, the goblin continued to fire pumpkin bomb after pumpkin bomb at him, missing. Suddenly Phantom turned invisible and the Goblin looked around confused until Phantom reappeared and blasted him away from him.

"That's for making me protect Tombstone," He growled as he fired a red ecto-blast at the Goblin, forcing to fly straight into a building, which he would have hit, if he didn't jump up from his gilder, over the building and then back on after the gilder went through the building. Phantom gasped at that, but continued his attack. The goblin laughed as he chased after Phantom until Phantom turned invisible again.

Goblin looked around, until he felt someone lifting him up by his neck off his gilder and then seeing Phantom, who threw him into a building and webbed him to it. "What's so funny now?" Phantom asked. "Just the fire and brimstone bomb I left behind, soon, any minute now it'll paint the city red, or at least the ball room."

* * *

><p>"What are supposed to do?" One of the men said. "Keep everyone here until the goblin comes back."<p>

"Or leave before the goblin's bomb goes off," Phantom yelled flying into the ballroom. However, the pumpkin wearing thugs raised their weapons at him, until he shorted them out completely. "Didn't you hear me, leave that includes bad guys too."

"We work for the goblin,"

"Every single blasted piece of you," Phantom asked. "You're lying,"

"Is that a risk you're willingly to take, especially since you've taken so many already?" Lincoln asked. That caused the three to run down the stairs. "Everybody, down the stairs, if the bomb goes off, the elevators won't be safe." John said as he showed everyone the way out. "Stay calm, don't push. Go, pop, I'm right behind you." He said as he and Johan ran down the stairs.

With that, Phantom used his telekinesis to lift all the chairs and tables up to see where the bomb was. He was about to continue when he heard a noise and turned to see Lincoln. "I'm surprised you're staying behind."

"My party, my mess," He said the two continued to look for it. Suddenly, Phantom used his PDA and found it in the chandelier just as John had came back up, remembering that the goblin had swung on the chandelier during the party.

"Demon, chandelier…" Phantom showed him the bomb as he said "Thanks. Now go." With that, he and Johan ran back down. "Oh, we're going back down, now you're just torturing me." Johan complained as Phantom flew out of the ballroom and threw the bomb with all of his might high above the city. It exploded with a great screeched as a green pumpkin emblem came from it.

Suddenly, someone started to clap. "Applause from you makes me want to shower." Phantom hissed.

"Perhaps, but someone should point out that someone offered you a great deal of money to do what you just did tonight. Instead you've done the big man's business for free. That, my young friend, is what grown-ups call…"

"Irony, I know." Phantom hissed. "And if you didn't know this isn't my first time as a hero or having a powerful villain to defeat and mark me, if it wasn't for the hostages, I would have allowed you both to kill one another easily." Phantom growled and hissing all the time, teleported out of the ballroom. Downstairs, everyone was leaving the building as many police helped them.

"Robbie, I got your headline, Colonel John Jameson saves NY elite." Johan said over the headset. However, John grabbed him and said "There'll be an investigation. I could be succumbed from the mission." Johan sighed, "Robbie scratched that headline, give credit to the Demon, but fire Parker the kid never showed up. What do you mean he just e-mailed photos?"

Phantom had teleported back to where he had left the goblin, only to find his webs cut and the goblin missing completely. He muttered darkly under his breath as he teleported back towards the school as the A-lists are waiting for Harry outside.

"See Glory, you're so selfless. Everyone knows you don't dump the guy with the limo, no offense Kenny," Sally said as Kenny shrugged indifferently. "Until the day after the dance" She finished.

"Where is Osborn anyway?" Flash asked as Harry peeked out from behind the school to look at them, but then drunk another tube of the globulin green and then walked away.

Daniel ran back into the gym to see Mary Jane dancing with someone else with the queen's crown on her head as some of the students started to leave. He sighed and sat down on the bleachers. "Nice going, Parker, you really blow it this time." He groaned. "I wouldn't say that, I've saved the last dance for you, Tiger." Mary Jane smiled as the two started to dance again.

* * *

><p>That night, after dropping Mary Jane off, Daniel entered his store and sighed happily. "So, how was it?" Someone asked. Daniel gasped at that as he turned to see Fixit standing there with…<p>

"Senator Wes,"

"Hello, Danny," He smiled at him. Daniel glared at Fixit, who said

"I didn't say anything." Daniel sighed at that, "What do you want and my name is Daniel now."

"As you wish, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things at the party. Good work, but what was that about."

"Lincoln is NY's top crime boss, Wes, but I don't have enough evidence to prove it to everyone, yet." Daniel said sadly.

"Well, then, I'll do whatever I can to help and I'm very happy that you're not died,"

"But everyone should know that I am. No one needs to know I am still alive." Daniel hissed.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone about where you are and that you're still alive, I can see the dangers that will put you in." Wes said as he walked up to Daniel. "I'll just say this, continue to do the good work you have been doing and please be safe. I don't want to go to your funeral a second time, kid." Daniel smirked at that,

"I'll try, but you never can tell."

"That's all I can ask for. I'll bid you a good night now," He said as he left and his Limo pulled up in front of the store. However, before he left he said again, "Just please know that I am there for you and please remain safe."

With that, he got into the limo and it drove away. Daniel sighed at that as he closed and locked the door, however when he turned Fixit, Fixit said "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't even see him at the party I saved." Daniel said sadly. "What's the problem?" Fixit asked as Daniel told him everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Phantom was flying around town looking for the goblin; he hated it when the bad guy got away. He continued to fly around, looking for him and was about to turn around when a voice said

"Help, police. They've stolen the cars." The owner yelled as two thugs drove an 18-wheeler pulling a trailer loaded with cars. One of the thugs laughed,

"We did it," as the driver smiled, until a voice said

"Hello,"

"The demon," They both yelled.

"Don't freak, I'll shake him." The driver said as he attempted to shake Phantom off.

"Seriously, we're playing this game." Phantom complained.

"I am so out of here," The other said as he opened the door to the trailer and then got out of the cab, heading to the cars. The driver shouted at that and attempted to leave, but Phantom fired his ecto-webs, tying him to the wheel.

"Since you're struck here, you might as well slow this thing down." Phantom said.

The other one kicked the brake line out as the driver attempted to stop it.

"It won't stop, I swear." He yelled.

"Your little partner took out the brakes," Phantom said deadpan as he phased into the engine department and pulled the engine out, stopping the 18-wheeler completely. However, as he did that, the other person caused one of the cars to roll out of the trailer as he got into another and then sped away. Phantom dropped the engine on the hood and flew after the other, turning two people intangible before the first car hit them as the car rolled on its back and hit the building behind them. Once, they were safe, Phantom let go of them and flew after the other man.

He landed on the roof of the car as the person said

"I'll shake him, I'll shake him" As he attempted to shake Phantom off of him. Phantom sighed as he was about to pull the engine out when he saw the car heading directly towards another 18-wheeler. With that, he turned them both intangible and once they were through, pulled the engine out and webbed him up.

* * *

><p>That night during a football match, the cheerleaders were cheering for their team as the Mustangs said<p>

"Break" as they moved into their positions on the field.

"Nail breaker folks, the midtown Mustangs are down by five points. The only 6 seconds to go," The announcer said as Daniel finally arrived at the field, sitting next to Mary Jane and Glory.

"Hey, Tiger, you just getting here"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here, MJ?" Daniel asked.

"Flash invited him," She said.

"Oh, Flash," Daniel said not really caring.

"Thompson takes the snap and throws back and tosses a Hail Mary," The announcer said as Kong, the coach and Brown watched the ball go into the air and then head back down toward Osborn. Harry jumped up into the air as he caught the ball in his hands and then landed on the touchdown line.

"Touchdown" The announcer cheered as Harry cheered.

"Harry Osborn makes an unbelievable catch to win the game," He continued.

"So, MJ, I thought at the dance, you and I were…you know,"

"Slow down, Tiger, it's not like we're exclusive or anything like that. We're friends, ok" MJ said.

"I'm going to congratulate Flash." She said as she headed to the field.

"Hi, Danny," Liz said walking over to him.

"Oh, hey, Liz," Daniel said.

"Did you hear, many of us are going to Coney Island to you know celebrate the win," She said as Daniel looked to see MJ in Flash's grip on the field.

"Maybe you'll come?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Daniel smiled at her.

Later in the locker room, Rand said

"Osborn, burger run are in you" as Harry looked at him.

"I'll catch up," He said. With that, everyone left, but the second they did, Harry shook uncontrollable as he slowly grabbed another tube of globulin green and drunk it all down. It was only after that that he calmed down and was able to breathe easily. As everyone left the locker room, Gwen asked

"Rand is Harry still inside."

"Should be right out," Rand said looking over at the locker room. However, Flash walked up to him and Gwen and laughed

"Hey, look Osborn's got a groupie," Everyone, other than Rand, started o laugh at that as they left, leaving Gwen all alone. Sometime later, Gwen was still waiting for Harry to come out, but was she paced in front of the locker room, she was a janitor coming out who was about to lock the place. She walked up to him and said

"Excuse me, but my friend's still in here." The janitor looked at her and then the building and shrugged

"No, I don't think so." He said looking through his memory to make sure no one was still inside.

"Sorry," He finished as he left the building, leaving Gwen worried.

* * *

><p>Later, at OsCorp, Dr. Octavius is complaining,<p>

"What about the Demon. He has battled the Sandman and the Rhino. He could trace them back to OsCorp, to me." He said as he put his robotic arms on.

"Enough, I can't have soft man in my employment, Otto."

"Don't make me get rid of you…" In Otto's mind he saw himself hitting Osborn with one of his arms to the wall, but then as Osborn attempted to get the doc's attention, he shook it off and said

"Yes, I understand. I'll go what I'm told."

"That's all I can ask for," Osborn said as he left the lab, leaving Octavius alone as he walked towards the controls of a experiment and removed the safety key with one of his arms as the computer said

"Safety key removed, experiment will not commence until safety key is reinserted." Octavius walked into the experiment room as the door closed behind him as he sued his arms to fix the experiment. However as he did that, a green hand reinserted the safety key and turned it.

"Safety key reinserted, experiment may now commence. Warning, safety key engaged. Safety protocols initiated." The computer said as Otto gasped as he ran towards the door.

"Who's in there? Who turned that key?" He asked as he attempted to get out.

"Experiment will commence in 30 seconds," The computer said as the green hand turned the power on all the way on the controls.

"Warning electric magnetic inhibitors are set to succeed safety parameters." The goblin started to laugh at that as he left the lab. As the experiment starts up, Otto said

"I've been good," Suddenly he yelled as electricity from the experiment went through him, melting his control disk in the top of the device that allowed him to control the arms as his arms flagged around uncontrollably as his harness that held the arms to him, was weld to his body.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phantom was flying around town when he was the explosion coming from…<p>

"Whoa, that's OsCorp, might mean trouble" As he as he teleported as close to it as he could. Inside many scientist wearing hazmat suits were attempt to open the door when Osborn walked into the lab.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked.

"It's Dr. O, sir, he's down, but the doors won't open." One of them said.

With that, Osborn pulled out another red key and placed it in the control panel as the computer said "Security override, N.O.-1 engaged." With that the door opened as Osborn and the others walked into the lab.

"Octavius, doctor, where are…you," Osborn said as he nearly tipped on something and looked down to see

"Otto," under a pile of rubble.

"I got it," Phantom said as he used his telekinesis to pick the rubble up and then threw it away from everyone. Two scientist turned Otto on his back as Osborn asked

"Is he…"

"He has a pulse, sir, but it seems that his harness had been fused to his chest." The scientists said. Slowly, Otto groaned as he woken up,

"Otto, Otto, are you there?" Osborn asked. However, Otto glared at that and then remembered what Osborn said "I can't have weak men in my employment." That continued to rant in his mind as he got up and said

"I will not be weak."

"Otto," Osborn said.

Everyone was confused by that, until Otto used one of his arms and grabbed onto Osborn and forced him against a wall. Osborn groaned at that,

"Silence, you moron!" Otto yelled.

"Stop, now, Osborn saved your life," Phantom said with his scythe in his hands.

"You" Otto yelled sending another arm at Phantom, who just turned intangible to dodge it.

"For the record, I helped save your life, too," He hissed as he dodged Otto's attempts of catching him.

"Do not insult my intelligence, hero" Otto yelled.

"You tracked me down and tried to kill me," He yelled,

"As I knew you would."

"Kill you, I don't even know you," Phantom yelled as he grabbed one of the arms and absorbed the energy in it, until another hit him and trapped him on the wall.

"Oh, but I survived and more to the point, I have improved," Otto said.

"And you have failed." He said as he let Osborn go.

"Otto," He groaned as he got up.

"No, Otto Octavius was weak. Call me Doctor Octopus."

Phantom hissed at that as he phased out of Otto's grip and threw himself at him, tossing him over and to the wall. Otto groaned at that and attempted to catch Phantom, but Phantom fired ecto-goo at his face, blinding him as Osborn was led out of the lab by the two scientists.

"Mr. Osborn, shouldn't we try to help the Demon?" One of them asked.

"Knock yourself out," Osborn said as he was led out. The scientist looked back at the battle, but then ran out the door. Phantom was continuing to fire at Otto, after he had gotten the goo off of him. Phantom dodged attack after attacked as he swung his scythe around, barely cutting Otto's head off.

He didn't want to do that. However as the battle continued, Otto said

"You're slowing down, but my arms will never fail and soon they'll crush you…" His harness started to beep as Phantom cocked an eye-brow at that.

"My apologies, but I got places to go and worlds to conquer." Otto said as he busted out a window and disappeared with Phantom looking for him in annoyance.

* * *

><p>At the school, Gwen was still looking around for Harry and was heading towards the water fountain when she heard a groan. She immediately turned around the fountain and found…<p>

"Harry," She gasped as she sat down next to him and held his face in her hands.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked.

"What…Gwen?" He asked.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked. Harry removed himself from her grasp as he scooted away from her.

"Happened?" He asked, "The game must have worn me out."

"So you took a cat-nap on the cement." Gwen asked as they both stood up.

"Gwen you know I don't need…" He started.

"Harry, get serious." Gwen said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm too deep for serious." Harry said as he started to leave.

"But hey, a much of us are going to Coney Island tomorrow. Come along, it's been awhile since we've hanged out." He said.

"And then we'll have a real talk." She asked.

"Totally, ok, see ya," He said leaving her at school alone.

* * *

><p>"Ned, you're already working the Demon angle," Robbie said to the man in his office at the Daily Bugle.<p>

"At least you're supposed to." He finished.

"Oh, I am, I am. But I think this goblin is the same story. I feel it in my gut."

"You think? You feel? That's enough for me to give goblin to Foswell." Robbie said standing up.

"Foswell, Lee, am I paying you to hide in here?" Johan said yelling at him.

"Never mind, what do you think about my son, John?" He asked. "He a modern day American hero," Foswell said still reading the paper. Johan laughed at that,

"That's what I like about you, Foswell. You're an objective journalist. Get on a plane, couch, and get yourself down at the Cape to cover my son's space launch." H said as he led Foswell out of the office.

"Now, go, go, and go." He shouted. Lee looked at Robbie after that. Robbie sighed, "All right, goblin and the Demon," as Lee smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an apartment that had three pictures of Otto with Tomes, a scientists and Otto, a shaking sensation is felt as the wall with the pictures on it is suddenly destroyed by a robotic arm as Otto came in.<p>

"I can't believe I use to live in this place. But no more," He shouted as he arms destroyed everything in there. "And no more 'Yes, Mr. Osborn,' 'Sorry, Mr. Osborn,' 'Please, Mr. Osborn" He shouted.

"How I lay myself beneath that man, but soon the whole world will fear the genius of Doctor Octopus. But first I require a source of power, one that won't abandon me, mid-battle."He said as he opened his harness and removed the circle power source, causing his arms to shut down, and then placed the one he stole from OsCorp it in.

"These will do for the short term, but I need a more permanent solution." He said as one of the arms grabbed the dead power supply as another picked up a picture that showed Otto with another scientist as the first arm destroyed the old power supply.

"That'll promise the Demon's destruction."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Coney Island, Harry hit the hammer game as the bell rang with all the other A-lists.<p>

"Osborn, where do you hide the muscles" Rand asked.

"Harry,"

"Gwen, glad you could make it" Harry smiled, but then said

"So, guys, corndogs, my treat."

"Harry, wait." Gwen said as the A-lists and Harry walked over to the corndog stand. Gwen groaned at that as Daniel said.

"Hey, Gwen"

"Oh Daniel, am I glad you're here. Something's really weird with Harry," She said to him.

"And that's bad?" He asked. Gwen gave him the look,

"Nice, 'Look', but come on though the football thing has gone right to his head, look at him. He's like an ad for happiness." They both looked over to see Harry and the others with at least 6 corndogs in their hands.

"It isn't that…'

"Hey, Gwen," Liz said latching onto Daniel's arm.

"Mind if I borrow Danny?" She asked and not waiting for an answer dragged Daniel away.

"Don't worry, Gwen. Harry's fine."

Liz and Daniel first got on a haunted house ride, which for Daniel was pathetic, yet for Liz, she screamed and hid in his side. Daniel smiled at that and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Soon after that, they headed to a stand where if you filled the balloon with water with the water gun you get a prize. Daniel immediately paid for it and started to fill it up. However, he noticed that the balloon next to him was also being filled up.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Liz had grabbed the other gun. Daniel immediately went of the offense as she did after him. Soon, he won and got a stuffed green octopus that squeaked, however he was suddenly blasted in the face with some water. He looked to see Liz setting the water gun down and looking innocent.

Daniel fired his water gun at her and then used his Phantom's mask to wipe the water off of him and her, but then he saw it, he immediately hid it and showed her the octopus he got for her.

She squealed and hugged it to her chest happily. They had a whole day together, but soon they were walking along the seashore as Liz offered Daniel some cotton candy.

Laughing he grabbed a piece as the two ate the cotton candy and continued to walk with Liz holding the octopus by her side. However, they suddenly saw Mary Jane and Flash turning a corner and walking right up to them. They looked at each other shocked as MJ said

"Is it just me or this is awkward?"

"Hey, what's that?" Liz asked pointing up at something. Everyone turned and looked up to see a black dot with two robotic arms moving from rooftop to rooftop. Daniel groaned and then said

"I just remembered something I have to do, I'll be back, don't follow," as he ran to find someplace to change.

"Typical Parker, leaves me holding the bag," Both Liz and Mary Jane glared at him. "No offense, girls."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Otto had finally arrived at his destination, which was Tricorp's main office. He headed up the wall of the place and then busted in through the window, throwing both of the security away and knocked them out.<p>

"Ah, the old stomping grounds." He smiled.

"Otto, is that you?" An Asian man asked coming out of the office.

"Ah, Dr. Twaki, how nice to see you again" Otto said as one of his arms grabbed the man and brought him face to face with Otto.

"Now perhaps you'll recall that when I was last employed here, I was working on a prototype long-term power source."

"The mega pack," Twaki gasped.

"My invention, yet when I left you took procession of it. Does that seem fair?" Otto asked as one of his arms nearly cut Twaki's face.

"It's in R&D, vault 8." He shouted.

"My lucky number" Otto said as he used his arms to ferry himself to that place. He busted in and soon found it in the center of the room and looked at the circle power source.

"Like an old friend," He said as he used one of his arms to pick up the glass case it was in and was about to grab it when it floated green and then floated out of the room.

"What is this?"

"Hello," Phantom said appearing from the door way with the object in his hands.

"Demon, hand over the device." Phantom looked at the doc and then the device.

"Nan," He smirked.

"Then you invite your doom. We're in an enclosed place, demon, no place to hide." Otto said as his four robotic arms started to spin and blades appeared from them. He threw his arms at Phantom, who dodged them all and then fired ecto-goo at him, blinding him again as he phased through him and out the door.

"Excuse me," Phantom said to Twaki, who gasped. "Hi, being chased by a multi-arm man wants this," He said pointing at the device. "What is it?"

"The mega pack, designed to hold a charge for years," Twaki said. "Oh, duh, you better hide now."

Suddenly, Otto pulled the goo off of him,

"You will pay for this," He shouted and then chased after him.

"Demon" Otto yelled as Phantom flew out of the building followed by the doc. _So, he needs power which explains his alarm back at the lab, so all I have to do is either absorb the power he has now or play keep away long enough._ Phantom smirked as Otto continued to follow him, stopping all the traffic under him, but not stepping on anyone. Phantom turned his legs into a spectral tail and then increased his speed to his limit.

_I'll have to find someplace deserted no sweat._ Suddenly, one of Otto's arms hit him and he hit one of the rides at Coney Island. _Ok, perhaps some sweat. _Hegroaned as he flew up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the daily bugle, Johan said<p>

"Shh, we're finally getting started." He said raising the volume on the TV.

"After hours of delay, we have life it." The announcer said as the space shuttle launched.

"Go, Johnny. That's my boy." He said dancing with Betty.

"Stop that Ms. Brant, I'm a married man" He let go.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Coney Island, Phantom put the device on his utility belt and then flew up and towards Otto. As everyone ran away from him and attempted to get away, Gwen fell to the floor as she looked at up at Otto in fear, however, as she saw Harry, he just jumped over her as he continued to ran away.<p>

Mary Jane went over to her and attempted to get her up when Otto was about to stomp them as they both gasped in fear. Suddenly Phantom grabbed them and flew away from Otto. He landed in front of the A-lists and let them go.

"Thanks for the company, but get going." Suddenly Otto appeared behind him as Phantom fired an ecto-blast, blowing him away. Otto groaned at that as he attempted to catch Phantom. However, Phantom turned intangible and continued to dodge.

"Hand over the device," Otto yelled as Phantom ran from him and then threw a tray of candied apples at him, blowing him away. Phantom laughed at that and then wrapped his webs around the Doc's robotic arms which he was using as legs.

Doc yelled as he collapsed on the floor as Phantom slowly got away. However, the doc smirked and activating one of the blades on his arm, freed his others and continued to chase after him. Otto threw a circle sign at Phantom, who just grabbed it and sent it back at him. Otto dodged that as Phantom flew around him and fired more blasts at him. "Not worry, Phantom, I got your back." Flash suddenly yelled as he ran at Otto.

"NO!" Phantom yelled as he flew and grabbed Flash before one of Doc's arms could hurt him. Phantom dropped him on the ground and said

"Don't do that again, fan boy and get out of here."

"Uh, right, go get him." Flash said as they all ran away from him. Phantom turned to face Otto to see his arms coming right at him. He raised an ecto-shield that bounced them away, but suddenly one got through and grabbed onto…

"Liz," Flash yelled as the octopus that Daniel got for her fell in front of Phantom.

"I should have seen it sooner, Phantom. You're weak; you can't bear to see anyone get hurt." Otto said with Liz in his arm, who was attempting get free. Phantom hissed at that and faster than anyone could see charged at Otto punched him in the face and then cut the arm that was holding Liz with his scythe. He caught Liz before she could fall and then flew her over to where Flash and the others were.

"Tell everyone to leave; this is going to be bad." Otto looked at his destroyed arm and then at Phantom.

"Tell everyone that I don't care if you come after me but the second you put innocent people at risk is when I say enough." Phantom said as he charged at Otto and suddenly pulled the other three arms off of him and then turned the harness intangible and removed it from him.

With that, as Otto looked on in shock, Phantom fired a point-blank blast that completely knocked him out. After binding his wrists and ankles together, Phantom flew up and away from Coney Island.

* * *

><p>Slowly Daniel came back to Coney Island, took a picture of the end of the battle with Otto with him bonded and his harness and arms all around him as many police officers looked at them and him. With that, he went over to where the others were.<p>

"What's going on?"

"What's going on, what's going on? Are you kidding me, they're breaking up." Sally said pointing at Flash and Liz.

"Flash Thompson and Liz Allan, Midtown's number 'one' power couple are calling it quits and it's your entire fault." Sally said glaring at him.

"Dude, nice on the ruthless," Harry said.

"What…but I didn't mean, I mean…" Daniel said as the girls of the group helped Liz up, who was crying. Daniel walked to help them, but Mary Jane said

"Not now, Tiger trust me."

"Daniel, I know it's not the best time, what with the super villain and the soap opera, but we really need to talk with Harry." Gwen said.

"Ok," He looked around,

"Hmm, where is Harry?"

* * *

><p>Later at Osborn's tower, Harry was sitting on his bed as he drink another tube of globulin green as Hammerhead said<p>

"I'm talking about the Green Goblin. The maniacs been attacking the big man's operations," He said glaring at Osborn, "And as far as we can tell, he's using a lot of OsCorp Tech."

"My tech has been stolen," Osborn yelled.

"I lost my top scientist," He continued activated the security cam footage of what happened at the lab with Otto. "My lab's destroyed and my projects are at risk, why would I be behind all of that?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah," Hammerhead said arguing.

"Ok, ok, but the green goblin…"

"Is a common enemy and our common goal must be to unmask him before it's too late." He finished not looking at Hammerhead as he smirked and looked at one of the many stone masks he has in his office.


	16. Chapter 16

_It's the night before Halloween,_ Phantom thought as he flew around the city and then floating above the place where the Halloween festival were be held._ No crimes at all and no sign of the goblin still. _He thought as he laid down on a rooftop and looked up at sky, smiling. _Better just enjoy the peace and quiet while I have it._ Meanwhile in orbit on board the space shuttle an astronaut asks,

"So Colonel Jameson any early trick or treaters up there?" Jameson laughed.

"I hope not, we're fresh out of candy." John said looking at the video camera.

"But seriously I still remember my first Halloween. I was an astronaut, big surprise right?" He asked.

"Ah, as much as I love the beauty and tranquilly of space, I'm glad we're landing tomorrow to see the costumes of next generation of dreamers and this year my Astronaut costume rocks." Suddenly a small asteroid hit them and the red light went on.

"I hope life support is still on or else." One of the astronauts said,

"Or else it's Houston we have a problem." Jameson finished for her.

"Heat shields are trashed." Jameson said as he looked at the nose of the shuttle in an EVA.

"Anyone knows a good body shop up here." He joked.

"Although Colonel John Jameson keeps his joking attitude, the real question remains will the shuttle be able to land safety. The damaged heat shield coupled with the lost of the shuttle's navigation computer greatly increases the risk."

"We heard from Foswell?" Johan asked Robbie after pacing in his office with Robbie, Ned, and Betty all watching the TV report.

"Already in California, awaiting the shuttles landing" Robbie said.

"Assuming it does land." Ned whispered.

"We'll just get out of your way, Mr. Jameson," Betty said forcing Ned out of the office.

"Shout out if you need…anything." Johan sat down at his desk and looked at the picture of him and his son sadly as Betty closed the doors softly behind her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hammerhead was being driven around town by his chauffer who was completely bored out of her mind, until she saw the Goblin behind them. However, all too soon, the Goblin fired a goblin-arang at the front tire blowing it out and causing the driver to loss control of the lime.<p>

The limo finally hit the side walk and landed on its side. The chauffer slowly exited and put her hat back on as she raised her weapon and fired at the Goblin. The goblin laughed as he threw a pumpkin bomb at her. She ran, but it was too late, the bomb exploded and blew her to hit the wall behind her.

She attempted to fire at him again, but soon fell unconscious. As the goblin flew right next to the limo heading for her, the door opened and sent him flying to the wall, hitting it as well. However, he continued to laugh as Hammerhead came out.

"Keep laughing Kermit, I hear green's the new black and blue." Hammerhead said as he charged at the goblin.

However, the goblin jumped up as Hammerhead hit the wall with his head, causing the stone wall to fall to piece around him.

"You should be green with envy," The goblin laughed as Hammerhead got out of the wall and turned to face him, frowning deeply.

"Because you lack my fashion sense," He laughed, on top of his hover board again. Hammerhead fumed at that and then charged at him, fully intending to punch his lights out. However, when he got close enough to the goblin, a purple gas came from the green goblin's hover board that surrounded Hammerhead. Hammerhead coughed as he breathed the gas in.

"And built-in gas mask," The goblin laughed as Hammerhead fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Soon and slowly Hammerhead woke up to find himself tied to a chair in a steel mill. "Goblin I know you're out there."<p>

"Out there, in there, everywhere," The goblin laughed flying around him.

"This will be my town, Hammy and I could use a right hand man."

"Not gonna happen." Hammerhead said to him as the goblin floated on his hover board in front of him.

"You think I'm afraid of a goof-ball designed up for Halloween. Can't respect what you don't fear and I've only respected one man enough to fear." He finished.

"L. Thompson Lincoln, allies the big man. See I've already peeked under his mask." The goblin whispered to him.

"Lincoln is the mask. The big man's Tombstone." Hammerhead yelled at him.

"Because that's all that remains after you cross him" He finished. The goblin chuckled at that,

"Well, if that's true." He said as a blade came from his hover board.

"Then a man like you should have defiantly required life insurance." He laughed as he moved the hover board as the blade was inches from Hammerhead's neck as he looked down at him, sitting right on the head of the hover board as Hammerhead gulped at that. However, after the goblin finished, Hammerhead went right back to glaring at him.

* * *

><p>"The astronauts have done all they can to repair the damage," The TV announcer said as Gwen, the A-lists and some others watched in the class room.<p>

"Now Colonel Jameson has only one change to bring his crew home, he must manually pilot the craft and reenter the earth's atmosphere at precisely the right angle or they'll burn up on reenter." As the report continued Gwen saw Harry in the hallway and left to talk with him.

"What's that Harry?" She asked after Harry had opened his locked and pulled out another globulin green tube from it. "Nothing, new soda" He smiled.

"Then you won't mind giving me a slip," She said attempting to grab it. Harry pulled it away from her,

"No" He yelled.

"That is why you were passed out the other night. Harry, whatever that stuff is, you need help." She said.

"This is the help. 4.0 GPA, football star, and in-crowd, thanks to the green" He said as he opened it.

"Harry, no," Harry shoved her into the lockers and drunk it. "A few blackouts are a small price, now leave me alone." He said left.

* * *

><p>At Lincoln's tower, Lincoln opened the doors to his office and walked in; he also pulled out his cell-phone and said<p>

"Dial Hammerhead," as the phone did just that. However, he heard Hammerhead's phone ring as the goblin turned to face him, in his face.

"Sorry, Hammerhead can't come to the phone right now. He's tied up. You got to love the classics"

"Hammerhead can take care of himself." Lincoln said.

"And you too, apparently. He had a portable Jump Drive with enough evidence to put good Mr. Lincoln behind bars forever. Don't worry; it's in good goblin's hands now." Goblin said bowing to him. Lincoln growled at that and moved towards him, but goblin said.

"I don't have it on me, but I'll have it tonight."

"When tonight, where" Lincoln asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." Goblin said as he hover board headed towards them.

"I know a trap when I…" The hover board busted through the window and the goblin jumped on it.

"But that's what makes it fun and oh, come alone." He said leaving.

* * *

><p>Daniel was flying around town with his PDA opened to talk with the Commander.<p>

"Commander, we have to. I know you still want to remain hidden, but we have no choice."

"I know, sir, but still I don't like this." Cody said back to him. Phantom landed on a rooftop and groaned.

"Just, do it,"'

"Right away, sir," Cody said as he closed the comlink. Phantom sighed at that and was about to leave when he saw a hover board, leaving behind a smoke trail behind him. _Well, look who has finally shown his face. _He smirked as he flew above where the goblin was flying and fired an ice beam at him, freezing a piece of his hover board, but it still remained in the air.

"Got ya," Phantom smiled as he charged at the goblin. The goblin laughed and charged as well. Phantom phased right through him and then fired an ecto-blast at him, the goblin gasped when that happened, but dodged it.

With that, Phantom landed on his hover board as the Goblin said

"We both want Tombstone out of the picture," as he grabbed onto Phantom. Phantom phased out of his grasp and stuck himself onto the bottom of the hover board.

"For completely different reasons"

"Details, details" The goblin said.

"And speaking of details, I've got a jump drive that can take tombstone down for good."

"Good, then hand it over. I'll take you both in," Phantom said.

"I don't have it on me, but I'll have it tonight." The goblin said. "When tonight, where" Phantom asked.

"Anyone else getting déjà-vu, oh well let's run with it. Believe me, you'll know," The goblin said as he continued to try to get Phantom off, but failed. He then flew close to a roof and aimed right for the fans on top. Phantom didn't even seem them until it was too late and the goblin got away again.

As Phantom watched him go, he thought _I sensed Osborn's memories; he couldn't be, could he?_

* * *

><p>Soon, Daniel was heading towards the bugle in Phantom form as the party had already started. Soon, a girl wearing a blue and white suit with a blue mask, white hair and a bag of money across her back walked right by the Midtown High Halloween sale booth.<p>

"Thanks for supporting Midtown high and happy Halloween. I mean, Arr mately enjoy the cookie." Liz said when a kid dressed up as Phantom grabbed a cookie from the stand.

"It's Gwen, right?" Mary Jane asked in a sexy vampire costume.

"Uh, Hi, Mary Jane, I need to find Dan, have you seen him?"

"I was going to ask you." Mary Jane said. Suddenly voices started to cheer as everyone turned to see the football players all dressed as cheerleaders cheering. The girls cheered,

"Yeah, shake those pom-poms…Wait are they mocking us?" Sally asked.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet; give me something good to eat." Kenny said as he grabbed a cookie from the booth.

However, Glory took it from him and glared at him.

"Aww, come on, you're not going to break up with me because of a cookie, are you?" Kenny asked very worried as Glory crossed her arms at him.

"So, are you as dangerous as you look?" Flash asked placing an arm around MJ. MJ make a bat sound as she said

"Wouldn't you like to know," Meanwhile Rand had walked behind the booth looking at his phone.

"You haven't commented my costume," Sally said showing her genie costume to him.

"Trying to get the latest on the shuttle" Rand said.

"Why?"

"Maybe because John Jameson is like an older brother to me and because he might not make it" Rand said taking off the purple wig he was wearing and glared at her.

* * *

><p>"I'm told that as the shuttle enters earth's atmosphere, NASA will most likely lose contact with it." The announcer said as everyone in the bugle listened to it.<p>

"Whatever happens, Foswell, you give it straight." Johan said.

"Sure, Johan…straight"

However, before Jameson could even start to land his craft a voice said over the comlink,

"Shuttle _Discovery_, if you can hear me do not do what you're about to do."

"Who is that?"

"This is Commander Cody of the Alliance, onboard the shield ship _Delta_," Cody said as the shield ship decloaked right in front of the shuttle.

"Our hanger is opened and you have permission to come onboard. We have many shuttles that are waiting to take you back to earth, unless of course you want to risk landing your damaged craft Colonel Jameson." Cody finished. Everyone gasped at that as the report and the control team at Houston gasped.

"What I thought that the Alliance left a year ago," Johan yelled coming into the main office where everyone else was as Daniel exited the elevator.

"This is Houston, Colonel better get on board,"

"Right sir," Jameson said as he piloted the shuttle into the hanger.

Everyone at the bugle cheered at that as Daniel smirked.

"I have just received word that a transport will be landing with the shuttle in tow at California in a few minutes, the Alliance, thought to be long gone, has returned and saved Colonel Jameson's and his crew's lives." Johan smiled at that, but then immediately started to yell

"Hey, hey, I'm not paying you all to watch TV. Get me a new layout in 15 seconds or you're all fired. Now, move," He yelled as Daniel walked up to him.

"Great news, Mr. Jameson"

"It's the news." He smiled.

"What are these?" He asked taking the pictures from Daniel.

"A couple of freaks in costumes, worthless" He yelled throwing the pictures in the air.

"The bugle's celebrating a real hero, my son, John, and the return of the Alliance." He said.

"But what should I do…"

"Sell them to the globe for all I care. That rag will print anything." Johan laughed as Daniel left.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Osborn, I didn't expect to see you back tonight and through the front door no less." A security guard said as Osborn walked by him,<p>

"If you want to help the world, you don't punch time clocks." He said as he headed towards his office. Soon, he was there and downloading a few files from the computer into his flash drive when an explosion came from somewhere in the building. Another suddenly came and Osborn ran to see what was happening.

"Mr. Osborn. He took it, stole it."

"A theft here, what did he steal?" Osborn asked the scientist.

"The inhibitor prototype"

"Freeze, dirt bag," The guard said, but then his weapon as forced from his grip by a goblin-arang and two more struck him to the wall behind him. The goblin came out of the hallway after that and showed them what he had as Osborn looked on in shock. With that, the goblin busted through a window and flew into the night, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>Soon, Daniel arrived at the party and landed on the side of a building as his phone started to ring,<p>

"Hello," He asked.

"Oh, Daniel, finally, I've been calling." Gwen said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just wondering where you are." Gwen said.

"I've just arrived, where are you?" Phantom asked landing on the floor, still in that form and unfortunately, behind Gwen, who noticed him.

"Dan?" She asked lowering her cell phone. Daniel panicked but then smiled as he removed the mask on his face.

"Nice costume, huh?" He asked as she smiled. Soon, they walked back to the Midtown booth to see everyone looking at something as Flash said

"I'm going to cream him. Little whelp was supposed to be the top of our pyramid." As he and the others attempted to form a pyramid. However, when he opened his eyes and saw Daniel, he laughed

"Hey, look it's the geek Phantom." He laughed, by unfortunately letting go of Kong's foot causing the whole pyramid to fall down.

Mary Jane and Liz walked over him as MJ said

"Got to say, Tiger, you fill out that costume nicely," as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Very nicely, you can web me up anytime." Liz said as Daniel blushed deeply, hoping that no one would see his ghostly aura shining brightly because of what they said.

"The Goth Daniel" Flash yelled walking over to them.

"He looks nothing like Phantom, I should have been Phantom." He said with an arm around both Daniel and Liz pointing at him with a finger.

"Don't worry, Flash, you fill out your costume nicely too," Daniel smirked. Suddenly Flash attempted to put him in a head lock until hundreds of fireworks fired off above them. No one knew what was happening until the last one went off and formed an orange pumpkin emblem in the sky.

"Goblin," Daniel whispered as he disappeared.

"Dan, we should find Harry, there's something we need to talk about." However, when she turned around, Daniel was gone.

* * *

><p>Soon, at the mill, Phantom appeared in a green light as Lincoln walked up to the place from his black helicopter that was still running.<p>

"So, Goblin offered you the mystery surprise too. Trap"

"Trap" Lincoln said.

"Figured" Phantom said as he opened the door and walked inside. Lincoln followed him as they both looked around. Soon, Hammerhead was moved by a metal hook in front of them under a vat of molten steel.

"This is so embarrassing" He said.

"And disappointing, did you really need a jump drive to protect you; did you think a jump drive could protect you?" Lincoln asked.

"Aww, come on, boss. You couldn't have fallen for that. There's no drive, no evidence, there never was." Hammerhead shouted.

"Yes, yes, I'm a big fat liar. Like we didn't know this was a trap." The goblin's voice said as explosives came from the platform Phantom and Lincoln were on and a vat of molten steel poured its contents as it headed to them.

Lincoln attempted to keep his footings on the damaged platform, but found that he didn't need to. Phantom was just floating there, not relaying on the platform at all and when Lincoln looked at him, he shushed him as the vat came nearer to them. Once, it was in range, Phantom fired an ice beam at it, cooling it down and transforming the molten steel back into steel. With that Lincoln jumped onto a pipe that was next to the platform as the goblin said

"Welcome to the Green Goblin's shop of horror or should I say refinery of repulsion" as he appeared to the left of both Phantom and Lincoln and then threw pumpkin bomb after pumpkin bomb at them. Phantom and Lincoln ran as the platform they were was destroyed by the bombs. The goblin continued to fly after them, throwing bomb after bomb, but then threw a round of goblin-arangs at them. Three went into Lincoln's back, but he just growled at it, no blood came out. With that, the goblin flew over him and fired an electric blast at Phantom.

Phantom groaned when that happened, but he wasn't hurt at all. However, Lincoln and Goblin didn't know so the goblin flew down towards him with the blade extend from his hover board and when it looked like he was about to kill Phantom. Phantom turned and said "Surprise" as he fired an electric blast back at him. The goblin gasped and nearly lost control of his glider which sent him flying around the refinery, but Lincoln had thrown a piece of pipe at the goblin when that happened, so when the goblin flew away, Phantom turned intangible and floated away from the pipe he had landed on and the new pipe impacted in it.

He glared at Lincoln, who just ran off towards somewhere as the goblin came back and nearly destroyed the platform Lincoln was on. With that, Phantom flew after the goblin firing blast after blast at him. As the goblin continued to throw and miss with his bombs, Lincoln found the control room and moved Hammerhead out of harm's way and towards him.

With that, he went down some stairs and jumped onto the robe that was attached to the metal hook and then grabbed the chains around Hammerhead and threw him up onto a platform behind him. With that, Lincoln jumped up and joined him and the two ran out of the refinery with Phantom looking over a trapped goblin. The goblin suddenly got free after that and after getting back on his hover board threw a goblin-arang that missed Phantom, but opened a hatch that released hundreds of bombs.

Phantom immediately teleported out of there and back in front of the refinery just as the helicopter that Lincoln came in left. Phantom watched as all the windows in the refinery were blown out with green smoke and then seeing the Goblin exiting the place on his glider as explosions continued to go off in the place. Lincoln and Hammerhead just watched on not caring at all as they flew away leaving Phantom and the goblin at the refinery alone.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Mary Jane and Flash were looking at the Halloween pumpkins as Flash said<p>

"Horrible or is nothing scary about seeing me in a skirt."

"The skirt's cool," MJ said.

"I know you lost a bet, but at least you made the best of it."

"Glad you feel that way, since I mean since Liz and I are split up…"

"Whoa," MJ said suddenly getting what he meant.

"Pom-poms to yourself big guy," MJ said forcing Flash away from her after he attempted to lie his arm across her back.

"I like you, but I won't be your replacement girl. This red head's a free agent and plans to keep it that way." Mary Jane said as she walked away from him, leaving Flash fuming and walking off somewhere else. Behind him, Gwen was walking around the place and soon arrived back at the booth and said

"No Harry, no Daniel. Someone is so getting the look," She finished placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

><p>Back at the refinery, Phantom had just thrown the goblin out of another building as they flew around the place as more explosions went off.<p>

"Why don't you just give up?" Goblin yelled as he threw goblin-arang after goblin-arang at Phantom, who just turned intangible to dodge them.

"Because I know whose face is behind that mask"

"We all wear masks, Phantom, but which one is real. The one that covers your face or the one that is your face," Goblin laughed as he flew around Phantom.

"I know you're Osborn, goblin. I always knew he wanted to create a crime empire since the Alliance stopped him the first time." Phantom yelled.

"Really now," Goblin asked as he charged at Phantom who just flew up and punched him hard in the face, blowing him off his glider. However, the glider followed him and he was able to get back on. Phantom fired his webs at him, catching his glider at that.

"Impressive webbing, now taste mine," Goblin said as a weapon dropped down from the glider.

A green ball went right through Phantom and then hit the pipe behind him, leaving a solid green form behind. Phantom gasped at that as he let go of the glider and then flew away from the goblin, who continued to try to hit Phantom. Phantom flew around the place as Goblin continued to miss him.

However, when Phantom entered a section of the place, Goblin pressed a button on his wrist, causing many explosions around the section. Phantom shook his head and then turned invisible and intangible and floated out of the place. Goblin looked around for him, but suddenly found him when Phantom phased out his weapon and crushed it into nothing.

"Now, let's finish this," He said as he punched the goblin in the face and then landed on the roof of another building in the place. The goblin laughed as he suddenly threw a pumpkin bomb at him, but Phantom threw it right back at him and the goblin couldn't dodge it as it exploded right in front of him.

The goblin crushed on the roof and landed hard on it. Phantom waited to see what Goblin would do next. Goblin come up and held his foot in pain and then slowly limped towards his glider. Phantom immediately fired his ecto-goo at him, but missed when the goblin lifted his glider above his head and then had it fire its engine, launching him into the air and out of Phantom's sight.

_Go ahead. Run, but I know where you live._ Phantom thought as he teleported to Osborn's tower. He immediately appeared in the living room to see the green goblin taking off his mask. _I knew it,_ He thought. However when the goblin did, it showed the Harry was the goblin.

"What? You're the green goblin!" Phantom asked.

"No, this isn't my costume. I'm a cheerleader and…" Harry attempted to get up, but fall due to his broken leg, the same leg that the goblin broke at the refinery.

"Harry, Phantom, what is…"

"You're not limping?" Phantom asked.

"Why would I be limping?" Osborn asked until he saw Harry and something on the floor.

"Why is Harry wearing…Where did this come from?" He asked picking the test tube up.

"Dad, I can…"

"What is it?"

"Globulin green, an early stage experimental performance enhancer, highly unstable and addictive, you stole it from OsCorp didn't you." Osborn said lifting Harry up towards his face.

"Why would you do something so stupid, so dangerous?" Harry's eyes went blank.

"For you," He said as he threw Osborn into the wall. He almost hit the floor until Phantom just telekinesis to stop his descent.

"You told me to man up," Harry said as he grabbed the test tube.

"So I took the green to become the son you always wanted me to be, a man like you." Harry said walking up to Osborn.

However, after he said that he collapsed and Phantom ran to hold him up. Soon, he came too and his eyes were normal.

"What happened? I don't remember. I can't be the goblin though, can I?" He asked. With that, he threw the test tube in his hand and yelled

"I never should have taken it." He said as Phantom helped him up and he slowly made his way to the couch.

"I ruined everything, I'm sorry."

"This makes no sense, if this kid is the goblin, why would be attack the big man, why attack you." _Something is not adding up._ Phantom thought as Norman walked up to him.

"I've had…deals with the big man, when I tried to leave I was threatened by his stooge,"

"Hammerhead," Harry said.

"Harry must have overheard. Under the control of the green, his subconscious created someone that could take the big man down. As to why he attacked me…"

"Perhaps I got some anger issues." Harry laughed as he looked at the green goblin's mask.

Norman grabbed onto Phantom as he said

"I will not allow this. I'll say I was the goblin, after all I invented the green, and I'm the likely subject."

"No," Phantom said sadly as he looked over at Harry.

"Having to heal from taking the green for who knows how long, he'll need all the help he can get. He needs you, it wouldn't be good if you were in jail and what good would it do if you were locked away from a crime you didn't commit." Osborn sighed,

"This…is my entire fault. I drove Harry to this. I will get him help, I swear if you let me." Phantom was confused by that so Norman continued,

"If you turn him in, if the big man finds out that Harry was the goblin, he wouldn't last the night. Please, he's my own son." Phantom sighed at that and then turned to leave,

"The goblin disappears forever, and leaving a mystery that never gets solved." He said as he left.

"Thank you" Osborn said as looked back at Harry.

* * *

><p>The next day, Robbie sat down a globe newspaper on Johan's desk.<p>

"And why should I care what the globe runs on its front page." Johan asked as he looked at the paper and looked up at Robbie.

"Because their Phantom scope and Parker's pictures of it slaughter our space shuttle coverage at the newsstands" Robbie said to him. Johan growled at that as he rolled the paper up in rage.

"The people have spoken. Get that traitor Parker in here and lock him in an exclusive deal." He said as Robbie smiled.

"If they want Phantom, we'll give them Phantom. Here's tomorrows front page headline. Phantom, threat or menace" He said as Daniel slowly entered the school.

"Hey, Tiger,"

"Oh, hey, MJ," He stopped at that.

"MJ, what are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her.

"I go to school here now. Midtown's theater magnet accepted me." She said as Daniel sat down next to her.

"I wanted to tell you last night, but you disappeared again."

"I went looking for Harry, but I never found him at all." Daniel said sadly.

"Then you probably hadn't heard." Gwen said walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Harry's taking a leave of absence from school, travel aboard, and get the help he needs." She finished whispering to him. Daniel sighed, _I already know and I have some spies already there watching them just in case. I still don't trust Norman._

"Then that makes it a happy ending?" He asked sadly.

* * *

><p>In California, Jameson and Foswell opened the hanger doors where the shuttle was towed into after the Alliance dropped it and the astronauts off.<p>

"So, Colonel Jameson, good to be home" Foswell asked as they looked over the shuttle, stopping at a bleak black spot on the bottom of it.

"Yeah, good to be home after the Alliance saved us…" He said touching the spot, which suddenly moved and forced him to move his hand away from it.

"Where it's nice and safe"


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Daniel was watching the news report with Fixit in the lab.

"Isn't it interesting that they discovered life?" Fixit asked.

"No, I have found hundreds of worlds in this galaxy that support life. This is mud on a shuttle. Organic mud, but still mud" Daniel complained as the report continued.

"NASA's not releasing images, but if we zoom in on this shot of the shuttle." The news reporter said as the image of the shuttle being lowered from the transport the Alliance sent it in.

"Right…there." He said as the image zoomed in to show a black spot on the shuttle. "That on the hull, that black spot is organic live. Primitive obvious, but organic," He said.

"Earlier today the alien was flown to Empire State University where it will be studied by the nation's top bio-geneticists, Dr. Curt Connors." He said as Daniel arched an eye-brow at that,

"That might be a problem" He said dialing his phone.

At the ESU labs, Martha, Curt, Gwen and Eddie were looking at the black alien in the containment chamber as it moved around. Suddenly, Gwen's phone rang.

"Hello," She smiled.

"That's right, Daniel the alien has landed and Dr. Connor's back in the game, you know since the lizard thing, but we're back in business." She said.

"Good, I guess, I doubt if Martha will allow me to see it through." Daniel said.

"Yeah, sorry, but visitors, no reports and no photographers," She said as Martha looked at her.

"As I thought, but you might want to put me on speaker," He said.

"Why?" Gwen asked, though she did so,

"They have an alien in their lab, Gwen. Hundreds, if not thousands of people on the planet will be wanting it for their own purposes and the second the CIS or AIT Alliance hears about this, they will take it from them, forcible if they have too. I was looked at by General Danny to become a General, so I know that the Alliance hates people doing their job and will use any way to get that alien."

He stopped at that and sighed, "And they will make sure the person doesn't get a second chance." Daniel said annoyed. "I just want to say that they should be careful." He said closing his phone as he thought; _I'll go see it tonight, and stop anyone from taking it. _

After the phone clicked off, Gwen looked at Curt and Martha. Curt sighed as he stood up.

"He has a good point. I nearly forgot about the CIS, if Senator Wes hears of this, he dislikes people doing his Alliance's job and if the AIT is still around and are making a comeback, they will want this thing for them to study"

"Don't worry about it. NASA has given you the right to study it, no one else. So Senator Wes and anyone else have no right to take it" Eddie said.

"I don't think he meant that, but still let's begin." Martha said.

* * *

><p>That night, Phantom was flying towards the lab and hide in the radio tower nearby as he thought. <em>The Lab's got a skylight and Phantom's got a zoom lens, so I should be able to watch over it.<em> He then saw Gwen leaving the lab, followed by Martha who was dragging Eddie and Curt out of the lab by their arms. He sighed at that as he watched Martha lock the place up. He shook his head that password was too easy to crack if someone wanted to, but of course why go through the door, when there is a sky light.

He thought as he flew up and landed on the roof and looked in from the window. _Wow,_ He thought as he saw a girl with long white hair that went down to her butt, wearing a blue and white suit with a collar with a blue mask and was using a pulley system to lower herself slowly down from the roof. _Must have come in after the others,_ Phantom thought as he looked at her. When the girl stopped lowering herself, she looked up at the containment chamber and seeing the alien, she smiled.

The girl sprayed a security laser detector from a bottle that she got from her belt as she chuckled

"A school locker has better security" as she found that the lasers were only on the floor. She pulled out a grappling gun and fired it right above the containment chamber and then activated its return feature to move her closer to the chamber without having to walk on the floor. Phantom shook his head,

_I told them to be careful. Oh, well. I stop a crime in process, take photos of me and a hot cat burglar and snap my peepers on the alien. Ha, hat trick._ He thought as he set up his camera and phased into the lab. Meanwhile, the cat burglar got close enough to the chamber and put in a keypad device that hacked through the security and then opened the chamber as she pulled out a breaker to storage the thing.

"Never thought I would save the alien from the beautiful damsel" He said as he webbed the container and pulled it out of her hands.

"Well, I do believe it's Phantom,"

The girl smiled as she disconnected the grappling hook placed it on her belt and moved, almost floated, over to Phantom.

"Look, I don't want to fight you," Phantom said as the burglar got very close to him and turned so they were face to face.

"Names Black Cat," She said grabbing the container and moved her clawed finger across his face.

"And cat's don't fight Phantoms," She said suddenly hitting Phantom causing her to move backwards towards the wall and causing Phantom to drop the container that somehow didn't hit the lasers when it broke.

"We just bat them around," Suddenly she ran up the wall and jumped from it attempting to hit Phantom, who had turned intangible to dodge and then grabbed her foot and spin her around.

As she spun around uncontrollable she hit a cage on the table and knocked it to the floor, which still didn't set off the alarm, however it had almost hit Phantom, so she did it on purpose. With that the two landed on a table and fought.

Phantom fired an ecto-blast at her, missing her, but then kicking her when she attempted to get around him. With that, she smiled and extended her claws as Phantom floated away from her.

"Wow," He said extending his ecto-blade and blocked the attack and forcing her away, but because she was still connected to the roof, she was still floating. With that, Phantom fired his webs, but missed.

"You better not get your goo in my hair."

"Don't worry, it comes out with peanut butter and ice," Phantom smirked.

"Lovely," Black Cat smiled as she and Phantom exchanged punch after punch.

"You got a sweet skill set there, Phantom. You want in on this gig? We could split the take" She asked.

"No thanks," Phantom said as he extended his glowing hand and closed the chamber. Black Cat smirked at that, but suddenly Phantom phased through her and kicked her away from the chamber. Black Cat smiled at that as she floated in the air by the rope again.

"A certain captain of industry offered indecent about of cash to steal that slime." She said.

"The list could go on and on, but I don't care. You're not getting it."

"Said something about unlimited scientific potential" She continued as they continued to dodge and fight.

"Are you sure he was a full captain of industry not a cadet showing off for the ladies." Phantom asked webbing the Black Cat's hands. The Black Cat scoffed,

"Please I know when a man is showing off" as she swung back and kicked Phantom in the face.

"I can see," Phantom said holding his jaw.

"So what do you say hot stuff? You want in on the mud pie?" She asked as she floated away from him.

"Mmm, it's tempting but then I'll have to turn in my superhero discount card."

"Mmm, too bad," She said as Phantom kicked her and freed her hands from his webs.

"I like us together,"

"We just met and I'm not that kind of Phantom," Phantom said charging at her. She dodged that,

"Give a Cat a chance and she'll make you that kind of Phantom." Black Cat smiled at him.

"Stop it, I'm blushing" Phantom said, it was true his face was red, as he flew after her. Suddenly a person came in, causing the laser security field,

"What in the…"

"Dr. Connors," Phantom shouted as the Black Cat kicked him and then said

"Two's company, three's a crime in witness." She said as she ran out of the window and out of the place. Dr. Connors walked over to Phantom, who had landed in front of the Chamber.

"The alien" He asked.

"Still safe, you might want to call the…" Phantom stopped when he saw Connor's hands. With that, he pulled the man's mask off, revealing a man wearing a white mask.

"Who are you?" Phantom yelled as he threw him out the door, calling 911 on the way.

"It doesn't matter, kid. I want that alien."

"Then you'll have to go through me," Phantom smirked as he fired an ecto-blast at him. The man was blown away and then landed with a thud on the ground. He slowly got up and attempted to get up, but Phantom stopped him, by firing again. The man groaned at that, but then gasped as he heard something. The man sneered as he heard the cop's cars and then activating a smoke bomb, disappeared.

Phantom sighed at that. Then he flew back up to the window, got his camera and then sees if he could find the Black Cat anywhere or where the person or who that person was in the first place. He sighed, knowing that because of him, he had saved the alien from two people, one of which was hot.

He shook his head, he was a hero, she was a criminal, it wouldn't work and Phantom promised himself that he would never again turn to crime, even if she was super hot. He shook his head again at that. He left after that, but as he did, he didn't see a bright light surround the alien and then the light and the alien disappearing out of thin air.

* * *

><p>"Read all about it, Phantom theft and associate steal E.T." A paperboy said as he handed a daily bugle paper to everyone who brought one.<p>

"And Phantom's came through the skylight before?" The detective asked.

"Yes, but never to steal anything," Curt said as many police officers looked around the lab, the chamber, and roof for clues. The detective looked shocked by that, but then followed Curt and Martha as he asked more questions.

"I actually thought Phantom was a hero and I thought Daniel was actually a human being, but he was here last night, taking pictures." Eddie said showing Gwen the paper with Daniel's pictures on it.

"And couldn't be bothered to call the cops" Eddie said as he tore the newspaper up as Gwen looked on in sadness. She had hoped too.

"Don't even say anything, he had his second chance." Gwen didn't say anything as Eddie stood up and then walked away and left the lap without a second gaze or anything like that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Daniel was in the lab when Fixit came down and threw the newspaper in front of him. Daniel cocked an eye-brow but picked it up and read it. Once he finished reading it, he fumed.<p>

"BUT I DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

"I know you didn't, I scanned you when you came back, but who do you think did?" Fixit asked.

"I don't know, I stopped the Black Cat and that other person, who we still have to find out who he is and when I left the alien was locked in its chamber. No one got close enough to open the chamber, yet alone take the alien." Daniel said as he reread the paper over and over again. After some time, he said

"Unless..." He growled. "Wes, you little tiny little back-stabber," He yelled as he tore the paper up.

"You knew I was here trying to be a hero and you knew that this would happen, but you had to get the alien. You had to use the beaming device to take it, didn't you," He growled out.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Daily Bugle, Daniel walked into Johan's office and said "Boss, I'll like a word."<p>

"How about scram, or two words, scram kid or 17," He said standing up

"Get out of my office in 2.3 seconds or I'll scalper you to a flag pole." Daniel had a blank look on his face.

"How did you count that quickly…? Never mind, I can't believe you're printing fat out lies." He said holding up today's paper.

"Lies," Johan yelled.

"You punk, the bugle only print facts and whatever it takes to tie the facts together." Johan finished.

"But I was there, on the roof taking pictures. Phantom was attempting to stop Black Cat and that other person from taking the alien. It was still there when he left. They didn't meet up together later."

"Looked that way to you, amateur but its standard crook behavior, they met up later to divide the spoils." Johan yelled as Daniel left the bugle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a closed hair cut place the person from last night was sporting a few bruises as he read the paper.<p>

"Phantom must be quite confused right about now." He laughed. Suddenly his cell-phone rang and he said

"Hello General. No, unfortunately, I have no alien to deliver. Phantom stopped my team," He said as he looked at his two teammates who were both throwing cards into a hat in front of them,

"Before we could get close. He seems to be able to see right through my disguise. Of course, your down payment will be refunded, goodbye," He said as one of the men's cards right into the air and then suddenly burned completely.

"So, No paycheck," One of his men asked.

"No paycheck," The man said standing up and walking towards the newspaper he had sat down.

"But this story in the bugle, it sparked an inspiration. Mason, I need all of your mechanical ability." He said as the man in question's card grew a helicopter blade and then legs and walked into the hat.

"And Beck, your special effects experiences,"

"So, what else is new?" Beck asked. "So, which captain of industry or high ranking political are you posing as this time, Chameleon?"

"This time, I got someone a little different in mind." The Chameleon smiled at that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phantom was flying around town completely annoyed. <em>How could Wes betray me like this? How could the city do this to me?<em> He thought as he landed on a rooftop that allowed him to look over the city. He sighed as he sat down. He was wearing his older jumpsuit with the emblem and everything.

It was completely black through. He had removed the whites from it after what happened in Amity. He pulled out his PDA and looked around, he had nothing to do and actually he needed some time alone, away from Fixit and everyone else. As he started typing into his PDA, he thought, _how in the world am I doing to proof to everyone that I'm the good guy again._

"Mmm that's a good look for you. Flattered, truly" Black Cat said landing right next to Phantom, who sighed.

"See, I knew we made a connection."

"If you're talking about the suit, it's an older one, you damaged my new one," He smirked. "Anyway, I know you didn't and I know I didn't. Though you are still the theft" He said.

"What? Because I stole your heart, heard it before swinger, anyway I'm been looking for you. I know I don't like to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit, any crime actually, bad for business. So, the frame-up must really annoy a hero like you." Phantom floated down under and looked out over the city at that, but Black Cat followed him.

"Oh, don't be like that, tall, dark and handsome. If you matched your image to mine, I have asked are we going to be bad guys together or just plain bad." The Black Cat said as Phantom disappeared and left.

"Oh, was it something I said?" Black Cat asked smiling a little.

* * *

><p>Daniel arrived back home and collapsed on a couch in the store.<p>

"What happened?" Fixit asked.

"Jameson didn't believe me, not that I would anyway." Daniel said sadly. Fixit nodded, but then said

"I thought you were going to fly around town, attempt to calm down and relax and perhaps take down a few thugs." Daniel didn't look at him and Fixit cocked an eye-brow at that.

"Did that hot cat burglar find you or did you find her?"

"She found me," Daniel said after muttering a few choice words under his breath, the Fixit heard anyway.

"Oh, how was it."

"Shut it," Daniel said standing up and heading upstairs.

"I'm going to bed, don't wake me," He growled as he slammed the door shut behind him. Fixit nodded at that as he continued to read.

That night at a bank, the alarm went off as Phantom came out holding bags of money as a cop said "Phantom just robbed a bank."

* * *

><p>"Cut it out," Flash yelled during school the next day.<p>

"What's wrong, Flashy does the twuth hurt?" Sally asked standing in front of him with many people behind her.

"It's not the twuth…I mean it's not the truth."

"Hey, if it's make fun of Flash day how can I help?" Daniel asked, smiling after having a nice rest the night before.

"Little Flashy mad because he's hero turned out to be a big crook." Sally said showing them the bugle paper that had the headline 'Phantom-spree' as Daniel took it from her.

"I told you, the guys in the pictures ain't the real Phantom. Any guy can put on a costume," Flash said as Daniel read the paper. "Dan wore one last week," He finished.

"Can Dan stick to walls or shot webs?" Sally asked. "Face it, Flash. The bugle has undeniable photographic evidence."

"Forget the Bugle." Flash yelled as he took the paper out of Daniel's hands and then tore it up.

* * *

><p>That afternoon at the midtown bank, a person said<p>

"No suddenly movement folks" as he fired a fake web near a cop and then caught him in it, causing him to drop his weapon.

"Your protector is in a feisty mood." He continued, showing himself to be the Phantom copy-cat.

"Behind you," One of his partners said through the comlink in his jacket.

"My early warning system's buzzing," The Phantom said as he fired another web at another guard trapping him as well. With that, he jumped with the help of a spring in his costume's foot and then landed on the window separating the bankers from everyone else and moved along it with help from suction cups as the other partner of him, pulled out a set of goggles and took picture of him and what he was going. He pulled out a green bag and said

"Full them up." With that, the person behind the glass lowered her arms and started to fill up the nets full with dollars as everyone looked on in shock.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow's front page" Johan smiled as Daniel walked into his office.

"I want a word about these pictures." He said.

"Too late, Parker" Johan said.

"Got all the pictures I could need and better Joe anonymous is letting me have them for free." He said showing them to Daniel. "As I predicated Phantom has shown to just be another crook in a mask. Soon, he'll be caught, jailed and ran out of town" Daniel sat down his PDA that was showing the picture Johan got.

"What is this?" Johan asked. "That person, whoever he is, is sending you Photoshoped pictures of pictures that I have taken." Daniel said as Johan looked through t he pictures on the PDA which showed every issue with them. Johan growled at that, but said

"Than explain the robberies," Daniel sighed,

"Someone just wants to make Phantom look bad and is making money from the robberies and making you look like a fool." Johan fumed,

"I'm still continuing with the story, unlit I see evidence that the Phantom in the photos is a fake." Daniel left after that.

* * *

><p>Later, Phantom flying around town, in his old suit looking for well…him, <em>I never thought I would be doing this again. What is this the third time that someone dressed up as me and attempted to ruin me completely?<em> He growled in his mind as he fly past someone.

"Hey, crime spree, I was hoping you fly this way," Black Cat said sitting on a roof of a building. Phantom floated over to her and said

"Cat, listen I'm innocent."

"Apparently, doesn't that imposter know that black is the new white and black." She said.

"I'll turn him black and blue, if I could find him." Phantom hissed, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Well, as it so happens." Black Cat said as she jumped from the roof and using her grappling hooks as long tails, she moved from rooftop to rooftop. Phantom followed her, having to use some of his ghost speed to keep up with her, but he was able to just run on the roofs and not resort to flying.

Soon, she stopped at the last rooftop on the building right in front of the river and they both looked to see a white ferry behind filled with rich cats.

"But what makes you think he'll hit here?" Phantom asked.

"I think like a theft." _As I think as a ghost,_ Phantom said.

"A boat fill of pompous rich cats is a, can't missed proposition." She said as Phantom saw the Mayor shaking hands with everyone that came onboard.

"Oh…" Black Cat suddenly said as she activated the zoom lens of her mask and said "Mayor Waters is wearing the crystal tiger. I want it."

"Cat, no door prizes" Phantom growled as a police helicopter flew over and both Phantom and the Black Cat hid.

"So are you in?" Phantom looked at his PDA and gasped. _Plasmius and Valerie are onboard. If I don't that imposter could be killed by Valerie or Plasmius and if I do, I might be killed, _He thought, but then he sighed. _I have no choice._

"Yeah, I'm in, so how do we get onboard?" He asked. Black Cat scoffed,

"Relax, I came prepared."

"Hello, glad you could come," Mayor Waters said as he shook hands with another.

"I'm wearing a fortune in borrowed jewelries, let's get this boat moving before a certain Phantom decided to crash my party." She said.

"I don't believe it your honor. I can't believe Phantom turns to crime." The detective said.

"Believe it, Stacy," Johan said walking up to them.

"The bugle's been saying the Phantom is no good for weeks and now that I've been proven right, I hope you made the proper precautions…"

"Well, I don't believe it," Another person said walking up to him.

"Mr. Masters, glad you could make it." Mayor Waters smiled.

"It is my honor," Vlad said. "Allow me to introduce my assistant, Valerie Gray," Valerie shook their hands, but still Stacy said

"Anyway, don't worry, my officers are all on alert for Phantom," As they boarded the boat, with one of the importers partners untying in from the dock.

"Besides if he was coming he's too late now." Stacy finished.

As the boat floats into the middle of the river, a servant asks the Mayor something, but she turned away and said "Norman, wonderful for you to come." She said.

"Are you happy to see me or my contribution?" He asked showing her his briefcase. "And if my answer is both?"

"Then I'm investing in an honest political. Now if you'll excuse me," As he left. Vlad and Valerie shared a look as she whispered,

"I don't think that was the real Norman."

"As do I, I think our imposter is onboard." He responded as they continued to walk.

"Are you sure about this?" Valerie asked. "Yes, I want to be completely sure that Phantom is here and is alive, before I leave." Vlad whispered to her.

The Norman went into the restroom, checked to make sure it was empty and then opened his briefcase and pulled his mask off, showing himself to be the Chameleon and then picked up the mask of Phantom as he changed suits as the party on the boat continued.

"Sweet ride," Phantom said sitting behind Black Cat on her black and dark blue jet ski as she raced towards the ferry. "Haven't you heard? Crime pays"

"I'm not listening," Phantom said covering his ears as Black Cat turned the Jet Ski sharply and made Phantom grab onto her. "Now hang on,"

"Don't worry, I don't slip," Phantom laughed.

"Not why I said that," She said looking towards him. Phantom looked forward and gulped.

"We…We're close enough." With that, he floated up to the boat as Black Cat stopped and looked up at her.

"Mmm, my kitty sense is purring," She smiled as she eyed him. Phantom then slowly looked out on the deck, finding a police officer out cold. _Seems that Cat was right,_ He thought as he quietly got onboard and then heard to where everyone would be on the boat, going as far to turn invisible to hide from anyone that might see him or sense him.

"And so I rise my glass to thank you for all," Mayor Waters said as the imposters partner gave cups of coffee with sleeping powder in them to the police officers.

"Your support and once I'm reelected your city will thank you too," Suddenly the lights went off as a voice said "So will your Phantom." Everyone gasped at that, as Johan yelled,

"I knew it." However, Valerie and Vlad shook their heads, they were right it wasn't him.

"I'll be back." Vlad said as he left. Soon, the lights came back on as the imposter fired two green nets to the floor.

"Fill them up folks,"

"Take him," Stacy yelled as the imposter fired a net at him and caught him. As he fell to the floor, he found his officers knocked out. Soon, everyone gave the imposter their money and jewelry.

"Mayor if you hold that tiger too tightly, I bite," The imposter said as the Mayor gave it up.

"He's too tall, this guy's a fraud," Stacy said as he freed himself.

"Phantom is not a fraud, can't believe I just said that." Johan said as Stacy charged at him.

"Behind you," His partner said and the imposter was about to kick him when something grabbed onto his foot.

"I don't think so, Daniel." A voice suddenly said as a Vampire ghost appeared holding his foot as a woman in red armor appeared to the left of him.

"Who are you?" The imposter said.

"Tsk, you don't remember us, then that means you're not the real Phantom," The Vampire ghost said as he pulled the spring out of the imposters suit and showed it to everyone.

"You're too tall for another thing and if you were Phantom, then the Red Huntress's ghost tracking device would be going off and two, that guy wouldn't be right there." He said as everyone turned to see another Phantom to the right of the imposter.

"Plasmius, Huntress," The second Phantom said as he walked over to them between them and the imposter.

"I had hoped to never see you again. Now, imposter, are you going to stand down or I'm going to have to prove that I am the real Phantom" He asked.

"And just who are you supposed to be," The first one asked as he walked up to him. "Phantom, the real one"

"The real one, you don't even have the costume right," Phantom kicked the imposter who landed in a mess on table.

"I'm in mourning for my buried rest, just as pickle puss will be when he's forced to print a retraction." Phantom smirked.

"Retraction" Johan yelled.

"Listen you flying, and wall crawling no one tells J. Johan Jameson to…"

"See when he knows that I'm the original," Phantom said as the imposter slowly got up and fired a fake web at him. Phantom caught it and then melted it completely.

"That is pathetic, completely. And are you guys going to join in?" He asked Huntress and Plasmius.

"No, this is your fight, Phantom, but we will talk after you're done."

"Looking forward to that," Phantom gulped.

The first Phantom got into an attack stance as the second turned invisible and then punched the first one into the window, hard, causing it to crack.

"That is Phantom strength, are you ready for round two?" Suddenly a servant asked something as he dropped the cup, causing a smoke bomb to activate. With that, he and the imposter ran out with Phantom behind them. Plasmius and Huntress had used the smoke to change back into their human form as they waited. The imposter and his partner with the bags in tow yelled to the other one who was waiting.

"Yeah, we need to go!" The second partner activated his wrist control for the speed boat and sent it towards them. Soon, the imposter got on, and then the money as Phantom got closer to them.

"Incoming," One of them said as Phantom appeared. The second partner threw a dish at him that started to fire lasers at him but Phantom just threw one of the Alliance dish made of solid steel at it, cutting it in half that turned to his hand as the impost and the others attempted to leave.

However when the partners attempted to get on, Black Cat grabbed them and said

"We'll let them fight it out, Phantom to Phantom." The partner threw down a smoke bomb that covered them, but Black Cat took them both down.

"Thanks, Cat, I owe you one."

"At least," She said as Phantom jumped on the boat and glared at the imposter. The imposter attempted to lose him by turning and speeding up, but Phantom held on. Soon, he pulled into the engine and pulled the whole thing out and threw into the river. With that, he jumped behind the imposter who had put on metal gloves that glowed blue in power,

"How about a taste of Phantom punch" He yelled as the real Phantom grabbed the bracelets and destroyed it causing the imposter to gasp at that. With that Phantom fired his webs and tied the person completely up as he then pulled his mask off.

"The one and only got it," He said. Off some ways, Black Cat looked at that and smiled

"My Hero." Then she sped away in her Jet Ski.

"You heard me a retraction." Johan yelled through his headset.

"But on page 42, in 4 point font." He whispered so no one would hear him.

"I'm satisfied you're innocent Phantom, we'll find out what the Chameleon did with the ET."

"I hope you do," Phantom said as the Chameleon and his partners were put into a police van.

"I'll say this, too, as well, as long as you wear a mask, some people will always wonder."

"Goodnight, Captain," A police officer said as he left.

"Captain Stacy," Mayor Waters screamed going up to Stacy and Phantom with one of the bags,

"The Tiger, it's gone." She said as they both looked into it. With that, Stacy opened the police van and said

"Alright, Chameleon where's the tiger?" However, they found his two partners and a tied up officer without his uniform in there as well, but no Chameleon at all. Phantom, Stacy and the Mayor all looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

><p>Later at the same meeting place, Phantom found Black Cat waiting for him.<p>

"We made a pretty good team, perhaps you should change sides," Black Cat gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding'

"Alright then why did you help me?" He asked floating in front of her.

"You really don't know," She asked as he kissed him, on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She then looked at the crystal Tiger she had stolen, but kept kissing him. Phantom gasped at that as the kiss continued. It lasted for five good minutes until Black Cat stopped.

"Wow, Cat I didn't know you…Uh, Cat." Phantom asked not seeing her anywhere.

"Here, kitty, kitty," He yelled, but then sighed when she didn't come. He sat down on the roof waiting for the two people that were going to meet him there as well, but he did say

"What am I going to do with her,"

"I'm not sure, Daniel, but we have to talk" A voice said behind him. Phantom hissed at that as he turned around to see Huntress and Plasmius.

"Before you ask, no Plasmius I won't come with you or Valerie and I will arrest you both if I have too," Phantom yelled at them, extending his claws and fangs. Vlad cocked an eye-brow at that,

"Danny do I need deserve…" He started.

"YES!" Phantom yelled as he fired an electric beam that turned Plasmius into Masters. Huntress grabbed him before he could fall as Phantom smirked

"That'll keep you out of Plasmius form for a week and my name is Daniel now." The Red Huntress landed on the roof as she deactivated her armor.

"Danny…Daniel, we just wanted to make sure that you were alive, we know you couldn't kill anyone and no one blames you for their death, but I know why you hide." She said. "Good, now go back to Amity and stay there. NY is my home now," Phantom hissed.

"As you wish, but we do have to warn you. Something in the ghost zone is gathering power, we don't know who, but he might come after you, just be careful, Dan." She said as she and Vlad left on her hover board leaving Dan all alone.

End


	18. Chapter 18

Ladies and Gentleman,

Tri-Axis, in my opinion, was a failure. However, Tri-axis of Protection is completely finished. The meaning is in it's name. Tri, meaning three. There are three Tri-axis.

Tri-Axis of Protection

Tri-Axis of Power

Tri-Axis of Hope.

Since Tri-Axis of Protection had only two followers when I started to post it, I decided to completely upload it and then end it.

If another ten or more people post to continue it, then I will port Tri-Axis of Power.


End file.
